Phénix
by Karen Killa
Summary: Dahlia Potter a changé durant la guerre, surtout depuis qu'Hermione et Ron l'ont laissé tombé plusieurs mois durant leur chasse aux horcruxes. Dahlia pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne puisse jamais revenir lance un sort afin de détruire tous les horcruxes. Fumseck la sauve au dernier moment d'une mort certaine en la transportant et lui avec dans un nouvel univers.
1. Chapter 1

Dahlia sortit de la pensive partagée entre les larmes et la furie. De quel droit Dumbledore avait osé lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Et s'attendre qu'elle allait se sacrifier comme ça, sans autre pensée. Mais après tout ce n'était pas surprenant, c'était ce que tout le monde l'avait encouragé à faire depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Chaque année avait été un test. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, est ce que Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment ses amis ? Et pour Neville ou Luna ? Elle ne savait plus rien.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se laisser consumer par les idées noires, comme elle avait tendance à le faire depuis l'abandon de Ron et Hermione lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, Fumseck frotta sa tête contre sa main, attirant un regard reconnaissant. Le phénix l'avait trouvé en larmes derrières ses enchantements évidemment. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout gérer, le médaillon de Serpentard et l'influence que la magie noire qu'il contenait avait sur elle, le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis, la recherche veine des horcruxes et du moyen de les détruire.. Non tout cela avait été trop, elle n'y arrivait plus. Dahlia ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé sans son intervention, outre le fait qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu la rencontre avec Nagini, à Godric Hollow. En effet non seulement il l'avait sorti de la maison de la défunte Baltida Tourbesac avant l'arrivée de Voldemort mais en plus il l'avait, tout comme en seconde année, de nouveau guéri avec ses larmes. Mais sa compagnie, ainsi que ses chants lui avait permis de garder espoir et de reprendre confiance.

"Il y a plus le choix Fumseck, je vais faire ce rituel. C'est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse jamais revenir. Et en plus ça me débarrassera de l'horcruxe que j'ai dans ma cicatrice. Si je dois mourir autant le faire en combattant qu'en me laissant tuer. Et au moins je saurais qu'il sera fini aussi." Dahlia dit tristement

L'idée de sa mort ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça au final, après tout elle n'avait pas grand chose auquel elle tenait. Elle avait tout perdu soit dans cette guerre, soit à cause des manipulation de Dumbledore. Après tout elle ne pourrait jamais plus faire vraiment confiance à ses amis, il y aurait toujours un doute. Pourquoi ils sont mes amis ? Pourquoi ils sont intéressé en moi ? Cela serait toujours au fond de ses pensées.

Fumseck laissa échapper un cri déchirant mais Dahlia ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle devait se préparer pour le sort. Alors elle se releva, ignorant ses multiples blessures qui heureusement n'étaient pas graves, juste douloureuses. Les combats de la nuit commençaient à se faire sentir, même si du à sa mission elle n'avait pas trop du combattre pour le moment.

Faisant une dernière caresse sur la tête de Fumseck pour se donner du courage, Dahlia prit une grande inspiration et s'avança. Le temps était venu, Voldemort et les mangemorts arrivaient. Sachant, grâce à de longues heures de recherches, que le sort mettrait un peu de temps à s'activer et qu'il était compliqué à lancer elle se mit de suite à l'ouvrage. Ignorant les provocations et les insultes du camp adverse elle continua son enchantement. Maintenir sa concentration lorsque Voldemort la plaça sous le sortilège Doloris fut nettement plus compliqué mais malheureusement à cause des visions qu'elle avait eu de lui et de ses séances avec les mangemorts elle avait souvent été soumise à ce sort, même si ce n'était que par intermédiaire.

Finalement elle avait fini, le sort était complet. Voldemort le reconnut à la dernière seconde, lorsque Nagini mourut poussant le même cri que le journal plusieurs années plus tôt, puis depuis le médaillon, la coupe de Poutsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et leva sa baguette, la lueur verte apparaissant déjà, mais c'était trop tard, il tomba au sol agonisant.

Dahlia ne put profiter longtemps de cette vision, en effet sa vision se noircit, les dernières choses dont elle eut conscience fut une intense douleur à la tête, elle avait l'impression que sa tête s'ouvrait en deux. Elle entendit ensuite une mélodie réconfortante et douce avant de se sentir projetée en arrière par le contre coup de la magie qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Ensuite elle ne connut plus rien, elle se laissa emporter par les ténèbres perdant connaissance avec la certitude qu'il était enfin mort.


	2. Chapter 2

L'ambiance était tranquille à bord du Moby Dick, la plupart des pirates dormaient encore dû à la fête de la veille. Il y avait bien sûr des exceptions, comme par exemple ceux qui étaient de garde et les commandants. Les quinze commandants de Barbe Blanche avaient tous l'habitude des fêtes et des dangers qu'il y avait sur les mers, sans compter qu'ils avaient beaucoup de responsabilités, une d'ailleurs des plus ennuyantes : la paperasserie.

Marco, dit le Phénix, était d'ailleurs en train de maudire toutes les feuilles qu'il devait remplir, il en avait plus que les autres parce que non seulement il devait s'occuper de sa division, la première, mais aussi de la seconde. Ils avaient perdu l'ancien commandants un an auparavant et bien qu'ils aient plusieurs candidats qui pourraient reprendre le flambeau aucun ne semblait satisfaire Pops, le capitaine. Du coup c'était Marco qui s'en chargeait, cela en plus de ses responsabilités de second de l'équipage. Autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait pris la mer.

Mais il aimait les responsabilités, savoir que des gens dépendaient de lui l'aidait beaucoup à y faire face. Et puis il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés non plus, il devait bien le reconnaître, c'était juste compliqué pour lui d'avoir vraiment du temps libre.

Il était donc plongé dans ses papiers, sirotant parfois le café qu'un membre de sa division lui avait apporté lorsqu'un cri de la vigie retentit. Il sortit de son bureau, roulant au passage ses yeux en observant certains de ses nakamas qui étaient toujours en train de cuver, pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

"Commandant, il y a une personne à la mer." expliqua la vigie

Marco, Joz (commandant de la troisième division) et Vista (commandant de la cinquième) échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il n'y avait pas eu de tempête dans les environs donc le fait que quelqu'un soit à la mer ici était déjà inquiétant mais en plus là ils n'avaient aucune idée depuis combien de temps la personne était là, ni même qui elle était. Cependant les ordres étaient clairs, ordres pour lesquels ils étaient tous d'accord, ils allaient sauver l'homme à la mer. Après tout en mer c'était le minimum.

Les commandants avaient tous été en mer depuis un moment, pour autant rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ça. L'homme à la mer était en réalité une femme, gravement blessée et recouverte de sang. C'était un miracle que les monstres marins ne l'aient pas encore approché, ou même les requins d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui leur posait un choc, non la jeune femme avait avec elle un oiseau, qui outre la couleur ressemblait très pour très à Marco quand il se transformait en phénix. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu un autre phénix que lui, c'était vraiment des plus surprenant. Ce fut l'intervention de Pops qui les fit se reprendre.

"Joz emmène là à l'infirmerie, Bay voudra l'examiner sans aucun doute."Pops ordonna

Joz ne perdit pas de temps à s'exécuter, la soulevant dans ses bras, fronçant au passage les sourcils par rapport au poids de la jeune femme, il était fort il le savait, mais là elle était vraiment trop légère. Il partit ensuite dans la direction de l'infirmerie laissant ses nakamas et son capitaine se charger de l'oiseau de feu. Enfin c'était son idée mais le phénix après avoir observé Barbe Blanche d'abord et Marco ensuite se mit à suivre Joz.

Et lorsque Tatch pour l'empêcher réussit à le capturer, le phénix se contenta de prendre feu pour réapparaître sur l'épaule de Joz qui poussa un cri de surprise. Barbe Blanche ne put retenir un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division et en entendant les jurons de Joz qui rougissait d'embarras au son qu'il venait de faire.

Il fut vite évident que le phénix refusait catégoriquement d'être séparé de la jeune femme. Les commandants, et Bay infirmière en chef et commandante de la douzième division, durent donc se résigner au fait.

Bay ne sortit de l'infirmerie qu'en milieu d'après midi, elle avait l'air épuisée et enragée. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à aller faire son rapport à Pops qui l'attendait avec les autres commandants, tous ayant été mis au courant de la situation.

"Bay alors que peux tu nous dire ?" Pops demanda de suite

"Je ne sais pas où elle a vécu ou même avec qui mais Pops je refuse catégoriquement qu'elle y retourne. Son corps montre des signes de maltraitance enfantine, mais c'est bien plus grave que ça. Elle souffre de déshydratation et de malnutrition. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu un bon repas depuis des mois. Son système nerveux est totalement grillé et je n'ai aucune explication, elle a des cicatrices étranges sur le corps et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je peux par contre dire qu'elle n'a pas été longtemps dans l'eau, ce qui est vraiment une bénédiction ici. Je n'arrive pas à dire ce qui c'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, mais elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, elle est extrêmement faible." Bay expliqua

"Elle va s'en sortir ?" Fossa demanda de suite, toujours son cigare dans la bouche, il avait un air revêche mais c'était un gros tendre au fond et il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde

"Je pense oui, elle a l'air d'être une battante dans tous les cas et vu qu'elle a survécu jusque là je dirais qu'elle est presque hors de danger." Bay répondit avec un faible sourire

"Et l'oiseau ? Tu en sais plus ?" Thatch demanda en fronçant les sourcils, il avait déjà un compte à régler avec le piaf, il lui avait grillé le devant de son pompadour avec son tour de flamme

"Je suis pas véterinaire, mais il n'est pas blessé, par contre je dirai que c'est un oiseau remarquablement intelligent et protecteur. Il surveillait chacun de mes mouvements." Bay répondit en réprimant un sourire devant la tête du farceur de service

"Marco tu penses que tu pourrais réussir à lui parler ? J'aimerai savoir si des gens vont venir chercher la fille ou pas." Pops demanda

Marco accepta volontiers, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller à l'infirmerie pour voir l'oiseau Bay reprit la parole.

"Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, sur elle il y avait deux poignards, ainsi qu'un morceau de bois. Je l'aurai jeté mais l'oiseau s'en ait emparé et refuse de le rendre. Mais en plus je n'arrivais pas à tout enlever sur elle. Ses habits il n'y avait pas de soucis mais ses bijoux j'ai tout tenté mais rien ne fonctionnait." Bay avertit avant de repartir

Elle devait retourner auprès de sa patiente, surtout qu'elle connaissait suffisamment Pops pour reconnaître son visage quand il voulait recruter quelqu'un. Et la jeune fille avait décidément attiré son intérêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence.

Marco ne perdrait pas ce combat. Ce duel de volonté.

Silence.

Non il allait vaincre.

Silence

...

Clignement

"Merde." Marco jura, il avait perdu le duel de regard qu'il avait lancé à l'oiseau au plumage rouge feu. "Je veux bien lui parler au piaf Pops, mais il est pas du tout coopératif." il gémit

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était assis à l'infirmerie au chevet de la jeune femme qu'ils avaient repêché le matin même et en face de l'oiseau qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et avait refusé les graines que Marco avait apporté.

"Je ne suis pas un piaf, je suis un phénix." une voix retentit soudain

Marco fit un bond et observa les alentours , mais il n'y avait personne. Les infirmières lui laissaient un peu de tranquillité et en plus ils étaient dans une salle privé de l'infirmerie. C'était le cas à chaque fois qu'une femme était blessée, respect de la pudeur et tout ça.

"Oui c'est moi qui ait parlé." répéta la voix

Marco regarda la phénix d'un air soupçonneux, et continua ses recherches, persuadé que c'était un tour de Thatch pour le faire passer comme un idiot.

"Je ne comprends pas, tu cherches à me parler depuis tout à l'heure et maintenant que je te parle tu n'écoutes pas." la voix continua

Marco venait de faire la pièce de fond en comble et il n'y avait rien, il ne sentait rien non plus avec son fluide, cela voulait donc dire que soit Thatch était devenu super balèze à la dissimulation, soit il était en train de devenir fou, soit il s'était endormi, soit le phénix était bel et bien en train de lui parler.

Ne pouvant pas imaginer la première option sans crainte pour la survie de la santé mentale de l'équipage, ne voulant pas imaginer la seconde parce que.. parce que voilà, et que la troisième semblait bizarre vu qu'il n'avait pas sommeil, même avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il se résigna donc à la dernière hypothèse.

"Quel est ton nom yoi ?" Marco demanda donc au phénix

"Pas besoin de parler à voix haute, nous sommes dans une connexion mentale. Je m'appelle Fumseck." Fumseck répondit dignement

Cette conversation était de plus en plus étrange, ne put s'empêcher de penser Marco, mais bon il était un pirate de Barbe Blanche depuis un moment donc il avait l'habitude des trucs étranges.

"Très bien Fumseck, moi c'est Marco. Comment s'appelle t-elle yoi ?" Marco demanda donc en regardant la jeune femme

Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs qui rendraient fou de jalousie Izo, tout en présentant un défi sur le côté un peu sauvage de la crinière. Elle était vraiment jolie il n'y avait pas de doute, même pâle, inconsciente et recouverte de bandages.

"Elle s'appelle Dahlia." Fumseck répondit en continuant à le fixer

"Sais tu comment elle s'est retrouvé sur une planche au beau milieu de l'océan yoi ? Il n'y avait pas de bateau dans les environs et selon Bay, notre infirmière en chef elle n'est pas restée longtemps dans l'eau yoi." Marco questionna donc, ils avaient besoin d'information tout de même.

"Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'y ait mis."Fumseck répondit toujours calmement

"C'est toi qui l'y a mis ?" répéta doucement Marco sans comprendre

"Oui, quand je nous ais transporté je n'avais pas de destination en tête, j'ai juste cherché un phénix. Comment es tu un phénix ?" Fumseck demanda en penchant la tête sur le côté

"Tu l'as transporté d'où yoi ?" Marco demanda

"Réponds à ma question." exigea l'oiseau

Marco l'observa un moment, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, comment ne pouvait il pas être au courant des fruits du démon, ou même de qui Marco était. Même dans le côté Paradise de Grand Line il était connu mais cet oiseau rien, nada. C'était intriguant.

"J'ai mangé un fruit du démon, un fruit du démon mythique pour être précis, celui du phénix yoi." Marco décida de répondre

"Un fruit du démon ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?"Fumseck demanda en s'avançant un peu sur la perche qu'il s'était trouvé

"C'est un fruit au gout répugnant qui te permet de gagner une particularité yoi. Il y a les logias qui deviennent un élément, la lumière ou la glace par exemple. Ensuite il y a les zoan comme moi, qui gagnent la capacité de se transformer totalement en un animal ainsi que dans une forme entre les deux yoi . Et pour finir les paramécia, c'est un peu tout le reste, de ceux qui peuvent transformer leur corps en diamant à ceux qui peuvent créer des séismes." Marco expliqua patiemment "En en mangeant un par contre tu perds la capacité de nager yoi, et l'océan devient ton point faible. Donc à on tour Fumseck, d'où vous venez ? Et est ce qu'on peut vous y ramenez ?"

"Non vous ne pouvez pas mais en plus nous ne le voulons pas, enfin étant donné que Dahlia était prête à mourir plutôt que de continuer vraiment à se battre et qu'elle a fait ce que les gens attendaient d'elle ça risque d'être très dangereux pour elle. Nous venons d'un autre monde." Fumseck dit calmement, comme si c'était banal.

Marco en tomba de sa chaise sous le choc. C'était officiel, il était définitivement en train de devenir fou.

"Un autre monde, c'est une bonne blague yoi." Marco ria

"Je suis très sérieux, je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où nous sommes à présent, mais là d'où nous venons il y avait une guerre. Dahlia venait de tuer le chef du camp adverse quand je l'ai emporté avec moi." Fumseck répondit tout aussi calmement

"Et pourquoi tu as fait ça yoi ?" Marco décidé d'écouter jusqu'au bout, après tout il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient sur Grand Line et qu'ici tout était possible.

Fumseck l'observa un moment avant de décider qu'il était digne de confiance et puis il n'avait pas trop le choix, Dahlia ne dirait rien mais si ces gens pouvaient l'aider, comme il le pensait, alors ils devaient savoir ce qui se passait. Il espérait juste que la jeune Potter ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il se mit donc à raconter l'histoire de Tom Jedusor et de celle de Dahlia Potter, à un jeune pirate fasciné et horrifié.


	4. Chapter 4

Respirer.

Relâcher les doigts.

Ne pas frapper ses frères.

Voilà était le mantra que Marco se répétait depuis une bonne dizaine de minute, depuis qu'il avait raconté sa discussion avec le phénix Fumseck à ses frères et le paternel. Depuis les autres commandants disaient tous en gros qu'il était fatigué et devrait se reposer d'avantage pour limiter les hallucinations.

Autant dire que Marco devait exercer beaucoup de son self contrôle pour ne pas les démolir. Barbe Blanche sentant que la patience de son second commençait à disparaître décida d'intervenir, ça et le fait qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour gérer la situation au mieux. Enfin il l'espérait dans tous les cas.

"Ça suffit. J'ai confiance en Marco, et avec tout ce qu'on a vu jusque là sur Grand Line un phénix parlant de manière télépathique n'est pas un choc aussi extrême. J'avoue n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'un autre monde mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que ça n'existe pas pour autant. Nous serons fixé quand la jeune femme Dahlia c'est ça ?" Barbe Blanche demanda à son fils

"Oui Potter Dahlia, mais dans le monde d'où ils viennent on dit le prénom avant le nom de famille apparemment. Je sais que ce que je vous ai rapporté est inattendu et surprenant mais les détails que m'a donné Fumseck étaient vraiment précis. Je sais quand on me ment et je l'ai déjà prouvé yoi." Marco dit avec un sourire vers Thatch, le farceur du Moby Dick qui n'avait encore jamais réussi à berner Marco, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé "Mais là il ne m'a dit que la vérité." Marco assura ensuite

Cela suffit pour les autres commandants, qui s'excusèrent d'avoir douté de lui ensuite, ils avaient été surpris et s'étaient emportés.

"Bay, dans combien de temps penses tu qu'elle se réveillera ?" Barbe Blanche demanda ensuite à son infirmière en chef

"C'est difficile à dire, je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse elle guérit habituellement, pour un des commandants, autre que Marco évidemment, il faudrait environ trois jours, pour une personne normale on est plus dans les deux semaines. Au vu de son corps je dirai qu'on est plus proche des trois jours que des deux semaines mais après je n'ai aucune preuve." Bay répondit calmement, repoussant ses longs cheveux bleus en arrière

"Bon tiens moi au courant. Marco tu sais si Fumseck peut parler avec d'autres personne télépathiquement ou pas ?" Barbe Blanche questionna ensuite

"Il m'a dit que normalement il pouvait faire cela avec n'importe qui, il devait juste en avoir envie et la force yoi. J'ai pas trop compris le dernier point vu qu'il disait que quand il était jeune il pouvait pas, mais bon... " Marco répondit en haussant les épaules

"J'aimerai bien lui parler, tu penses qu'il accepterait de venir ici ?" Barbe Blanche demanda en désignant son siège qui était sur le pont

"Il refuse de la quitter yoi." nia Marco de suite

"Très bien, j'irai à l'infirmerie alors." Barbe Blanche hocha la tête en commençant déjà à se lever

Il se dirigea de suite vers la pièce où se trouvait sa dernière fille, même si elle le savait pas encore, n'ayant aucun mal à rentrer. En effet le Moby Dick avait été construit avec sa taille prise en compte, du coup il pouvait se balader partout à sa guise. Une bonne chose vu que certains de ses fils n'étaient peut être pas aussi grand mais ils étaient néanmoins larges.

La voir sur un lit d'hôpital lui inspira le même instinct protecteur que pour chacun de ses enfants, il était déterminé à la compter comme une nouvelle membre de sa famille, il y avait tant de tristesse et de trahison dans l'histoire que le phénix avait raconté, il voulait qu'elle voit qu'il y avait d'autre choses dans le monde, d'autre possibilités.

"Je veux en faire ma fille." Barbe Blanche dit en regardant le phénix qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Dahlia

"Qui vous dit qu'elle veut un père ? Ou qu'elle en a besoin ?" Fumseck répondit de suite

"Je pense que tu l'as emmené à un point précis avec un but en tête, l'aider. Je me trompe ?" Barbe Blanche choisit de renchérir

"Je me suis guidé avec la présence de votre fils phénix, mais en effet j'aurais pu l'emmener ailleurs." Fumseck reconnut après un moment

C'était vrai que pour aller dans un autre monde il avait du chercher la présence d'un autre phénix, mais Newgate avait raison sur un point il aurait pu l'emmener ailleurs, il avait choisi de la laisser là près du Moby Dick parce qu'il avait ressenti l'acceptance que chacun à bord expérimenter. Il avait voulu ça pour la jeune femme qui avait trop donné pour les autres, des gens qui veuillent tout donner pour la protéger. Des gens qui voudraient l'accepter quelque soit son passé.

"Ça prendra du temps si ça doit se faire." avertit Fumseck

"Je m'en doute oui, mais je suis rien si ce n'est déterminé." Barbe Blanche dit calmement

"Elle aussi." Fumseck répondit avec ce qui semblait être un sourire "Elle n'a aucun autre souvenir de ses parents que le moment de leur mort, et personne n'a jamais réussi à la traiter vraiment comme leur fille. Elle a été trahi par une personne qu'elle voyait comme un grand père et un mentor, ainsi qu'abandonné par ses amis et ceux qui auraient du s'occuper d'elle après la mort de ses parents. Et ceux qui étaient ses gardiens étaient abusifs. Vous allez avoir du boulot et je ne garantis aucun succès." Fumseck prévint

Il avait confiance en cet homme, il avait bon cœur et les priorités là où il fallait qu'elles soient et si il devait y arriver autant qu'il en sache le plus possible de suite. Comme ça si il ne pensait pas pouvoir y arriver il ne donnerait pas de faux espoirs à Dahlia. Elle avait été trop blessé pour ça, et Fumseck allait tout faire pour la protéger. Le regard qu'il lança à Barbe Blanche était clair, un regard empli de protection et de défiance envers qui la blesserait.

Et Barbe Blanche avait vu de quoi son fils Marco était capable en tant que phénix, il n'avait aucun doute que cet oiseau de feu pouvait faire autant de dégât. Il hocha la tête, acceptant l'avertissement mais c'était aussi sa manière de dire qu'il ne comptait pas la blesser, bien au contraire.

Après un moment au chevet de la jeune femme il se leva pour aller s'occuper du reste de ses affaires, laissant Marco prendre sa place, le commandant avait même pris de la paperasse pour s'occuper. Il était évident qu'il comptait rester un moment et ne souhaitait pas prendre du retard. Il n'était pas seul d'ailleurs, Izo avait aussi suivi son exemple. C'était évident que ses fils étaient curieux à l'égard de la jeune femme, ça et ils avaient vu le regard de leur Paternel quand il l'avait observé. Ils savaient tous qu'elle serait l'une des leurs. Alors autant commencer à veiller sur elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Dahlia eut l'impression de lutter pendant des heures pour revenir à elle. C'était dur d'ouvrir les yeux avec la migraine qu'elle avait mais elle se sentait étrange. Est ce qu'elle était morte ? Qu'avait fait Fumseck ? Voldemort avait-il péri ? Où était-elle ?

Elle pensait que la réponse à sa première question était non, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que la mort était comme ça, en effet elle ressentait toujours ses blessures. Il y avait un problème, d'où la nécessité d'ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était vraiment dur.

Elle finit par y arriver, mais dû les refermer aussi sec à cause de la lumière. Elle se força à les rouvrir par contre en entendant un bruit à côté d'elle. Elle retint un cri de surprise en voyant un visage juste au-dessus de son visage, l'homme était brun avec une coiffure étrange. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle se permit d'observer avant de le repousser, elle dut rejeter un moment de panique en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait ni les dagues ni sa baguette sur elle ou autour. Elle se leva et attrapa la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main : un appareil médical qui jusqu'à son réveil lui avait permis d'avoir des fluides dans le corps.

Thatch, le commandant de la quatrième division devait user toute son agilité pour éviter les coups que la jeune femme donnait. Elle était plutôt habile et forte. Heureusement il ne dut pas faire ça trop longtemps, le phénix qu'il avait fusillé du regard le blâmant pour sa perte de sourcil et les dégâts faits à son pompadour, avait poussé un cri, attirant l'attention de Dahlia sur Fumseck.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, de sorte de garder un œil sur la porte et aussi sur Thatch, le pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Elle venait juste de se réveiller après tout et déjà elle était alerte.

"Dahlia comment tu te sens ?" demanda de suite Fumseck

"J'ai eu pire." Dahlia répondit simplement et sincèrement, oui elle avait mal mais elle avait déjà eu bien pire que ça et avait dû faire comme si de rien n'était aussi, non là elle n'était pas concernée par sa santé "Où on est ? Qui est-il ? Comment ça se fait que je sois vivante ?" Dahlia questionna ensuite, marquant juste un peu d'hésitation en posant la dernière question.

"On est en sécurité, plus ou moins mais il ne te veut aucun mal. Dahlia baisse ton 'arme', tu dois te reposer." Fumseck pressa

Il voyait sans mal la pâleur de la jeune femme, ainsi que les tremblements qui agitaient son corps. Elle n'était debout que grâce à l'adrénaline et sa détermination. Quoique ça puisse aussi compter comme de l'obstination et de la stupidité.

"Hey relax. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Assieds-toi. Non je suis sérieux assieds-toi, je vais me faire tuer sinon. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les infirmières du bateau peuvent être sadique quand elles pensent qu'un visiteur ait nuisible à un de leur patient. Je vais me faire tuer si elles te trouvent hors du lit dans ton état. Je te jure que je ne te ferai aucun mal." suppliait Thatch en même temps

Dahlia hésita un instant mais finit par s'asseoir, bien qu'elle ne lâcha pas son arme métallique au cas où. Elle avait beau avoir entièrement confiance en Fumseck elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cet inconnu dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais d'un autre côté cet homme n'avait pas l'air de mentir, il avait l'air inquiet pour elle par contre. Et autre chose surprenante il n'avait pas regardé la cicatrice qu'elle avait au front, quoique si elle fût inconsciente depuis plusieurs jours peut-être qu'il a eu le temps de l'observer.

S'asseoir la soulagea, elle doutait qu'elle aurait pu rester debout bien longtemps. Elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie et c'était sans compter les tressautements que son corps faisait. Probablement dû au Doloris.

"Qui es-tu ?" Dahlia finit par demander à l'homme en face d'elle, il souriait à présent qu'elle était assise, pour autant il respectait une distance entre eux pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle se détendit légèrement en sentant Fumseck s'installer sur son épaule et commencer à frotter sa tête contre sa joue. C'était familier et rassurant, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fait ça après qu'elle se soit réveillée totalement paniquée d'un cauchemar, ou qu'elle revienne à elle après une vision envoyée par Voldemort.

"Je m'appelle Thatch, commandant de la quatrième division de Barbe Blanche." Thatch se présenta, il l'observa avec attention ensuite, il voulait être sûr que ce que le phénix avait dit à Marco et au Paternel était vrai, qu'elle venait bel et bien d'un autre monde

Après tout qui n'avait pas entendu parler de Barbe Blanche ?

Et c'est là qui le vit, l'incompréhension, elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait.

"Il a dit la vérité alors ?" Thatch demanda avec un énorme sourire "Tu viens bien d'un autre monde ?"

"Un autre monde ?" Dahlia murmura choquée

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Fumseck, le mouvement le forçant à bouger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" elle demanda à voix haute trop furieuse et inquiète pour penser qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de le faire télépathiquement

"Je t'ai protégé de la seule manière possible. Il fallait t'emmener loin de la magie de Voldemort et aussi de tous les sorciers. Tu n'aurais jamais trouvé la paix. Tu avais besoin d'un nouveau départ." se défendit Fumseck

"Tu n'avais rien de mieux que de m'envoyer dans un autre monde sans me demander mon avis ?" explosa Dahlia qui continuait à parler à voix haute

Thatch observait l'interaction intéressé, il était curieux à propos de la jeune femme, la principale raison de sa présence ici pour tout dire, ça et le fait qu'il venait de faire une blague à la division d'Atmos et qu'en conséquence il se faisait discret.

"Je devais te sauver. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir comme ça." Fumseck dit sèchement "Tu as le droit au bonheur et à une nouvelle chance Dahlia."

Elle détourna le regard à ça, elle ne pensait pas en être capable.

"Qui est Barbe Blanche ?" Dahlia finit par demander à Thatch

"Le capitaine du navire, l'homme le plus fort du monde et un des plus grands pirates au monde." Thatch répondit avec un grand sourire

"Ta solution pour moi était sur un navire pirate ?" Dahlia demanda, télépathiquement cette fois, à Fumseck avec des yeux écarquillés.


	6. Chapter 6

Des heures après son réveil Dahlia n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était dans un autre monde,ça c'était bizarre mais elle pouvait survivre, mais en plus Fumseck l'avait envoyé sur un navire pirate pour qu'elle puisse avoir une nouvelle chance. Comme si elle allait refaire confiance à quelqu'un, le phénix était totalement frappé pour elle.

Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir si elle était heureuse d'être vivante ou non. Elle s'était vraiment préparé à mourir, alors du coup le fait de ne pas se retrouver avec ceux qu'elle avait perdu, ses parents, Sirius, Dobby, Dumbledore pour qu'elle puisse le torturer et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait .. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Et là il y avait le capitaine du navire, un gars immense. Non mais franchement les n'étaient pas de taille normale dans ce monde, ils étaient vraiment tous bizarre. Pour en revenir au capitaine et à sa moustache qui défiait la gravité, il lui avait demandé de devenir sa fille. Il ne la connaissait même pas, et c'était réciproque. C'était quoi ce monde de dingue où les gens posaient des questions pareilles ?

Et il avait semblé surpris quand elle lui avait répondu que c'était hors de question. Non merci les familles elle avait donné. Les Dursley, qui étaient abusifs, les Weasley qui étaient probablement payé par Dumbledore, Sirius pour qui elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une priorité, Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient abandonné et elle ne savait même pas s'ils avaient été sincères durant leur amitié.

Dumbledore avait ruiné sa vie. il l'avait placé dans une famille abusive, puis lui avait fait passer des tests, elle avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle et ses amis pour sauver les gens. Et cela avait causé la mort de Sirius. Toute sa vie avait été gâchée, manipulé par un vieux fou qui croyait en une stupide prophétie, et par un psychopathe qui croyait la même chose. Elle haïssait pourtant plus Dumbledore que Voldemort, après tout le dernier n'avait jamais menti, ou ne s'était pas fait passer pour un mentor afin de mieux la manipuler. Non avec lui elle avait toujours su à quoi s'en tenir. Mais pour Dumbledore c'était comme si tout ce qu'elle avait appris chez les Dursley avait été oublié. Toujours se méfier des apparences, ne pas faire confiance aveuglément ...

Ce n'était pas possible que le monde magique ait changé à ce point son jugement quand même ?

"Fumseck, est ce que j'étais sous l'influence de potion ?"Dahlia finit par demander

Elle était toujours dans l'infirmerie, dans sa salle privée, Fumseck était avec elle. Les pirates l'avaient laissé tranquille pour le moment en tout cas.

"Je l'ignore. Il ne me disait pas tout sachant que je ne serais pas d'accord." Fumseck répondit avec un air d'excuse "Mais je suppose que oui."

"Que dois-je faire ? Je ne veux plus être sous le contrôle de qui que ce soit."Dahlia protesta de suite

"Tu n'es plus sous potion." Fumseck dit de suite

"Comment tu le sais ?" Dahlia demanda surprise

"Quand je t'ai transporté dans ce monde tu as été baigné dans mes flammes. Mes flammes guérissent comme mes larmes, mais pas le corps. C'est là qu'elles diffèrent. Mes flammes guérissent la magie, mon chant aide l'esprit et mes larmes le corps." Fumseck expliqua "Les potions influencent la magie du sorcier du coup tu as été purifié. Tu ne souffres plus aucune influence autre que la tienne."

Dahlia fut soulagée en entendant ça, elle n'en voulait pas à Fumseck après tout elle avait refusé qu'il la guérisse avec ses larmes à part pour la blessure de Nagini, mais là elle avait été inconsciente. Elle savait que ça demandait beaucoup de ses forces de guérir ainsi et elle ne voulait pas qu'il les gaspille. Après tout ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir quand un sauvetage rapide serait nécessaire. Ou même quand il aurait besoin de ses larmes pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

"Par contre tu devras être prudente." Fumseck l'avertit, la faisant sortir de ses pensées

"Comment ça ?" Dahlia demanda surprise

"Ta magie est purifiée à présent, tu n'as plus l'horcruxe en toi également. Ce qui veut dire que tes pouvoirs sont plus grands que ce à quoi tu étais habitué, une partie luttait contre la magie noire de ta cicatrice. Tu vas devoir réapprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs pour éviter de tout faire exploser." Fumseck expliqua "En plus j'ignore si tu avais des sorts sur toi, autre que sur tes bijoux où tes affaires sont rangées, mais au niveau des potions on n'a aucune idée de ce que tu avais absorbé. Etant donné que tu as été éloigné de Poudlard et de Ron et Hermione, il y a des chances que les potions avaient déjà commencé à perdre leur effet. Elles doivent être consommées régulièrement après tout. Donc ton organisme avait déjà du commence à se purger. Mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'à quel point."

"Tu veux dire que peut être que j'avais absorbé des potions pour limiter mes pouvoirs et donc que les liens sont totalement brisés, en plus de la magie qui luttait contre l'horcruxe et qui est à présent à ma disposition ?" Dahlia demanda pour être sûre

"Oui c'est ça. Je te conseillerai d'éviter d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu dois réapprendre avec des choses simples : le _lumos_ , _wingardium leviosa_ , ce genre de chose. Je déconseille les sorts plus destructeurs." Fumseck conseilla

"Ouais j'ai pas vraiment envie de tuer des gens, encore moins accidentellement." Dahlia souffla et se rallongea

Elle commençait à se fatiguer en position assise, son corps avait vraiment besoin de repos. Elle avait toujours des tremblements et le docteur du navire lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher seule pendant au moins une semaine. Son système nerveux était trop abîmé. Voldy l'avait vraiment eu avec ses _Doloris_.

Elle était en train de réfléchir aux meilleurs moyens pour réapprendre à contrôler sa magie quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle hésita un moment mais finit par leur dire d'entrer. C'était le pirate blond, Marco, il avait deux plateaux de nourriture dans les mains.

"Salut, je me suis dit que tu avais probablement faim yoi." Marco expliqua

"Merci. L'autre plateau est pour Fumseck ?" Dahlia demanda en levant un sourcil

"Non, je me demandais si je pouvais manger avec vous, j'ai pris des fruits pour Fumseck yoi." Marco dit en montrant avec un geste du bras un bol où elle voyait des baies.

Elle hésita un moment mais elle n'avait pas de raison de dire non, et en plus il pourrait peut-être lui en dire un peu plus sur ce monde. Elle aurait besoin d'information pour survivre.

"Assieds toi." Dahlia invita en désignant la chaise à côté du lit

Elle se débrouilla ensuite pour se redresser un peu, envoyant un regard noir à Marco quand il se pencha pour l'aider. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau s'appuyer sur quelqu'un uniquement pour être déçue ensuite ou trahie. Elle ne pouvait plus. En plus elle avait été indépendante depuis des mois, même avec Fumseck avec elle, et elle n'avait pas toujours été en forme. Après tout elle avait du combattre un bon nombre de rafleurs, pour aider des gens à s'enfuir quand elle pouvait et aussi pour apprendre plus sur les duels. Elle n'avait pas voulu être une proie facile, ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose au final mais bon... Tout cela pour dire qu'elle avait appris à se débrouiller même quand elle était blessée.

Elle accepta ensuite le plateau que Marco lui tendait et se mit ensuite à manger, doucement. Elle n'avait pas trop faim, la conséquence de peu de repas pendant une longue période, ton corps s'habituait.

"Donc tu viens d'un autre monde yoi." Marco dit au bout d'un moment cherchant évidemment un moyen de commencer la conversation

"Oui, apparemment." Dahlia répondit

"Comment c'était yoi ?" Marco demanda curieux, il vit avec tristesse les traits de la jeune femme se tordre de douleur et de chagrin avant qu'elle ne reprenne contrôle d'elle même

"En guerre." Dahlia dit simplement, elle ne voulait pas en parler. "Fumseck a dit que tu étais une sorte de phénix ?"

Marco hocha la tête, acceptant le changement de sujet, ils devaient la laisser parler à son propre rythme s'ils voulaient qu'elle les rejoigne.

"Ouais, j'ai mangé le fruit du phénix yoi." Marco dit avec un léger sourire

"Le fruit ?" Dahlia répéta sans comprendre

"Ouais, ici il y a ce qu'on appelle des fruits du démon yoi. Chaque fruit peut donner une habilité, mais à une seule personne. Tu peux pas partager le fruit et avoir plusieurs personnes avec les pouvoirs yoi." Marco expliqua

"Pourquoi on les appelle fruits du démon si ils donnent un pouvoir ?" Dahlia demanda intéressée

"Ceux qui en mangent un sont incapable d'être dans l'eau de mer ensuite. C'est leur faiblesse. Mais je pense que si les gens les appellent comme ça c'est parce qu'ils ont peur yoi." Marco proposa

"Donc tu ne peux pas plonger dans l'eau ?" Dahlia demanda ensuite

"Ouais, comme tous ceux qui ont mangé un fruit yoi." Marco commença ensuite à expliquer les différentes catégories de fruits et au bout d'un moment Dahlia les comparait à certaines actions que les sorciers pouvaient faire.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous les deux épuisés, Marco dut partir mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres, elle n'était pas aussi inaccessible qu'elle le voulait. Elle serait totalement à sa place sur le Moby Dick.


	7. Chapter 7

Dahlia ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Thatch, le rouquin qu'elle avait attaqué à son réveil était venu la voir à l'infirmerie. Comme elle ne pouvait pas marcher toute seule et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ennuie, il était venu la prendre pour lui faire visiter le navire pirate, qui était vraiment immense, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait un jour sur un bateau, encore moins un aussi grand. Et non elle ne comptait pas l'expérience dans la cave pour récupérer le faux horcruxe comme une expérience sur un bateau. Plutôt comme un désastre et une idiotie.

Thatch avait commencé par lui montrer la cuisine puis le réfectoire et ensuite ils étaient montés sur le pont du navire où elle avait été saisie par la vue. La mer était vraiment magnifique et elle dégageait un tel sentiment de puissance...

C'était d'ailleurs ce que Dahlia faisait depuis une heure. Thatch l'avait laissé là quand un des commandants du nom de Blamenco, si elle avait bien retenu les histoires de Marco. Il était venu la voir à l'infirmerie tout les jours depuis son réveil quatre jours plus tôt. Souvent pour les repas, il ne lui posait pas beaucoup de questions sur son monde, changeant le sujet quand il sentait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Non il parlait surtout de ce qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il était un pirate de Barbe Blanche, apparemment le capitaine l'avait pris sous son aile quand le phénix n'en était pas encore un, il avait douze ans à l'époque et il avait tenté de faire les poches à Barbe Blanche. Dahlia était donc capable de reconnaître un peu les autres commandants.

Même si là elle avait eu un peu de mal avec la peinture rose et les plumes ... ça avait été une vision drôle. Qui lui avait rappelé les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George. Ainsi que la mort de Fred, elle se rappelait sans mal l'expression de rire figée sur son visage dans la mort ainsi que celle dévastée de George. Comment tenait il le coup ? Et Lee ?

Elle avait eu une brève relation avec Lee en cinquième année, avant qu'ils ne décident qu'ils étaient mieux en simples amis. Elle savait très bien à quel point les deux rouquins comptaient pour lui. Et lui était il venu se battre ? Allait il bien ?

Elle poussa un fort soupir après ça. Comment était elle supposée surmonter la guerre si elle avait toutes ces questions sans réponses ? Pourrait-elle un jour vraiment trouver la paix qu'elle recherchait ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un étrange objet. C'était une boule ronde avec des piques dessus et une chaine, le plus étrange c'était que l'objet semblait avoir un visage et être en gros vivant. Elle le regarda un moment, sa curiosité commençant à prendre le dessus, c'est là que l'objet se baissa au niveau des genoux de Dahlia, la sorcière étant assise sur une caisse, ne pouvant toujours pas tenir debout seule. L'objet, qui semblait être une sorte de fléau, commença à frotter sa tête contre la main de Dahlia. De la même manière que Hedwige l'avait si souvent fait avant sa mort et que Fumseck faisait quand il voulait être caressé.

Dahlia s'exécuta donc avec un léger sourire amusé, ce fléau vivant la distrayait de ses pensées.

Elle fut sorti de sa bulle quand des pas arrivèrent dans sa direction. Pensant que c'était un des hommes de l'équipage qui ne faisait que passer elle n'y accorda pas trop d'attention, elle était par contre quand même sur ses gardes. Elle ne leva la tête que quand elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Arrêtant momentanément les mouvements de sa main elle observa l'homme qui était devant elle la regardant estomaqué.

Il faisait environ sa taille, avec des dreadlocks blondes et une moustache consistant de deux pics noirs. Il avait un bandana avec la marque de Barbe Blanche dessus et était habillé en jaune et vert surtout.

"Ça alors j'aurais jamais cru que Macey agirait comme ça avec une étrangère."finit par soufflé l'homme qui était toujours choqué

"Je présume qu'elle était avec toi alors. Macey c'est ça ?" Dahlia demanda poliment, reprenant les caresses quand Macey tapa doucement dans la main de la jeune femme

"Oui désolé. Je suis Rakuyou et voici Macey. C'est une arme qui a mangé un fruit du démon, le fruit du carnivore. Merci de la considérer comme une elle, la plupart des gens pensent qu'elle est juste un objet." Dit Rakuyou

"Pas de soucis. Dahlia, mais je suppose que tu savais ça non ?" Elle dit avec un sourire amer

"Ouais désolé mais c'est le cas pour tous les commandants, je suis le commandant de la septième division. je ne veux pas te démoraliser mais je suis presque sur que c'est aussi le cas pour la plus grosse partie des pirates à bord. Il y a pas grands nombres de nouveautés qui se passent à bord du coup les nouvelles ont tendance à voyager rapidement."Rakuyou expliqua

"Pas de soucis j'ai l'habitude. Et au moins ça explique les gens qui me regardaient." Dahlia dit en haussant les épaules et en réprimant un cri de douleur ensuite, elle avait bougé une de ses côtes brisées.

"Je vais leur dire de te laisser tranquille. Tu n'es pas un animal de foire." Rakuyou dit en fronçant les sourcils

"Pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude et en plus ça ne ferait que les rendre plus curieux." Dahlia protesta

Le pirate fut tenté de demander pourquoi exactement elle aurait l'habitude mais il nota les épaules tendues et la mâchoire serrée de la jeune femme qui avait repris sa contemplation de l'océan continuant distraitement à caressé Macey. Il décida donc de changer le sujet. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, regardant l'océan et reprit la parole.

"Tu n'as pas l'air choqué par Macey."remarqua Rakuyou

"J'ai vu plus étrange." Dahlia dit simplement

"Vraiment ?" Rakuyou questionna intéressé

Elle commença alors à lui parler de la voiture volante, devant au passage aussi expliquer ce qu'était une voiture, même chose avec la moto qui avait appartenue à Sirius avant d'être récupérée par Hagrid. Elle parla ensuite de Peeves l'esprit frappeur.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Thatch revienne chercher Dahlia, il était totalement trempé preuve que Blamenco l'avait rattrapé et l'avait jeté à l'eau. Il s'excusa pour avoir laissé Dahlia en plan comme ça et il lui promit de lui faire faire le tour le lendemain. Il devait la ramener aux infirmières avant qu'elle ne l'etripe. Dahlia ne protesta pas, bien qu'elle n'ait fait que quelques pas et avait passé le plus clair de son temps assise ses membres avaient tremblé tout le long et elle était épuisée.

Ce soir là après le repas partagé avec Marco, Dahlia se dit qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de partir rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à s'attacher à ses gens. Elle avait soit était abandonnée ou trahie, soit elle avait causé la mort des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle ne voulait pas commencer à avoir de nouveau de l'espoir que les choses seraient différentes ici, c'était ce qu'elle c'était dit pour le monde des sorciers et elle savait de quelle manière ça c'était fini. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir comme ça de nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

Dahlia était frustrée, il n'y avait pas d'autre terme. Non seulement elle n'avait pas de plan pour partir, enfin autre que prendre son balai volant et s'enfuir du Moby Dick avec Fumseck. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas quand était la prochaine île, et qu'elle avait en plus vu les changements météorologique de cet endroit, cela la stoppait de passer à l'action. En plus elle ne savait rien de ce monde, enfin rien à part ce que Marco et Rayukoo lui avait dit. Elle avait revu le commandant de la septième division régulièrement depuis leur rencontre quatre jours plus tôt, elle était bloquée à l'infirmerie et devait se reposer. Rayukoo était quelqu'un de très agréable et qu'elle aimait bien, mais elle refusait de trop sympathiser avec lui, c'était la même chose avec Marco.

Thatch venait aussi de temps en temps, il lui parlait surtout de ses exploits au niveau de ses blagues, ce qui lui faisait penser très souvent à Fred et George qui faisaient la même chose avant.. Elle avait aussi rencontré un cross-dresser nommé Izo, c'était le commandant de la seizième division. Il était plutôt sympa, Dahlia avait vu sans mal qu'il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir par rapport à lui, mais après avoir eu une amie comme Luna, qui était plus qu'excentrique, et avoir vu une 'famille normale' comme les Dursley, la jeune femme s'était promis de ne pas juger les gens selon leur choix de vêtement entre autre chose. Elle avait rapidement découvert qu'Izo était fasciné par la mode et avait du répondre à plus d'une question à propos des différences vestimentaires entre les sorciers et les non sorciers.

C'était difficile parfois d'être distante avec eux, chose qu'ils semblaient tout faire pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas à son plus grand agacement. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher et elle sentait qu'elle commençait à le faire et ça l'effrayait.

Mais en plus de tout ça une chose qui la frustrait énormément était sa magie. Fumseck n'avait pas plaisanté en disant que sa magie serait plus puissante, elle avait tenté un lumos au début de leur leçon pour réapprendre à se contrôler, et elle avait manqué de se rendre aveugle à cause de la lumière. Son centre magique était vraiment dans tous les sens.

"Puis je te parler ?" Barbe Blanche était à la porte de sa chambre dans l'infirmerie

Jurant intérieurement pour avoir été prise par surprise, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver plongée comme elle l'était dans ses pensées pour partir.

"Bien sûr, c'est votre navire non ?" Dahlia questionna, elle ne savait pas si elle était invité ou prisonnière encore

Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ces gens.

"C'est mon navire oui mais tu as le droit de vouloir ta solitude aussi gamine." Barbe Blanche répondit simplement

Dahlia détourna le regard, les yeux ambrés du capitaine la mettaient mal à l'aise, il la regardait avec tellement d'empathie et de douceur.. Quelques années auparavant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on la regarde ainsi, avec ce besoin de la protéger qu'elle voyait, mais à présent après les trahisons, les mensonges et surtout l'habitude qu'elle avait prise d'être indépendante. Non elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas plutôt retourner en arrière comme ça. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se relever après une nouvelle trahison.

"Que puis je faire pour vous ?" Dahlia demanda

"Je sais que tu veux partir." Barbe Blanche dit de suite

Dahlia lança de suite un regard suspicieux vers Fumseck, il était le seul au courant de ses projets et il n'avait pas caché qu'il pensait que rester ici, sur le Moby Dick était pour le mieux.

"Ce n'est pas Fumseck qui m'a parlé." Barbe Blanche ajouta en voyant le regard de celle qu'il voulait comme fille

"Qui alors ?" Dahlia questionna en haussant un sourcil

"Personne, juste ton comportement. Je suis pirate depuis bien des années et capitaine depuis un bon moment. Je sais être attentif, et je peux facilement voir que tu veux partir d'ici et que tu as peur de faire confiance." Barbe Blanche dit calmement, ignorant le fait que Dahlia était de plus en plus tendue "Je t'ai déjà dit que je te voulais dans mon équipage, que je voulais que tu sois ma fille. Ta réponse était on ne peut plus claire, mais je suis un homme têtu. Tu ne connais rien de ce monde, alors j'ai un marché à te proposer. Tu restes trois mois à bord, si à la fin de ces trois mois tu veux toujours partir alors je te déposerai où tu voudras. En attendant tu auras accès à la bibliothèque et je suis sûr que mes fils seraient ravis de répondre à tes questions."

Dahlia était surprise par la proposition, après tout rien ne l'obligeait à en faire une, mais est ce qu'elle pouvait rester trois mois avec ces gens et être quand même capable de partir après ? Mais avait elle vraiment un autre choix ? Sans sa magie pour se défendre elle était une proie facile et des combats qu'elle avait observé un moment lorsque Thatch l'avait laissé pour fuir Blamenco et avant l'arrivée de Macey et Rayukoo, les gens de ce monde étaient forts.

"Tu devrais accepter c'est une bonne idée." Fumseck intervint télépathiquement

"Tu veux rester de toute façon." Dahlia répondit de la même manière

Elle y réfléchit encore un moment avant de prendre la parole.

"Comment est ce que je peux être sûre que vous tiendrais parole ?" Dahlia demanda en regardant Barbe Blanche dans les yeux

"Je suis un homme de parole, et en plus en tant que pirate je respecte la liberté. Je ne t'emprisonnerai pas sur ce bateau, je veux juste que tu nous donne une chance de te prouver que tu peux trouver ta place ici, avec nous." Barbe Blanche répondit calmement "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, et je ne te harcèlerais pas de questions, si tu veux en parler je suis prêt à t'écouter mais je ne te forcerai pas. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un dur passé, la plupart de mes enfants en ont un. Tu as ta place parmi nous je le sais. Avons nous un marché ?"

"Oui, je resterai trois mois ici." Dahlia répondit

Elle espérait qu'elle n'en viendrait pas à regretter ce choix.


	9. Chapter 9

"Un homme à la mer." un des pirates de Barbe Blanche cria

"C'est rien, c'est le commandant Thatch." un autre répondit avec le même niveau sonore

"Hey qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" hurla le rouquin qui était en train de nager pour monter à bord

Dahlia n'entendit pas plus, elle allait au même endroit que là où elle avait rencontré Rakuyoo, c'était un endroit où on la laissait plutôt tranquille vu que c'était un peu à l'écart.

"Hey Dahlia, comment ça va ?" Izo demanda en arrivant

"On fait aller, je te jure si tu commence à me dire que j'ai trop ma place ici tu vas subir le même sort que Thatch." Dahlia avertit

Cela fit rire Izo qui lui assura que ce n'était pas son intention, au plus grand soulagement de Dahlia d'ailleurs, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait accepté le marché de Barbe Blanche et Thatch, en particulier mais il n'avait pas été le seul, avait passé son temps à commenter tout ses gestes en disant qu'ils étaient digne d'une pirate de Barbe Blanche. Dahlia était donc un peu tendue, voire beaucoup, en conséquence de quoi elle avait poussé Thatch à la mer.

"Et toi comment ça va ?" Dahlia demanda poliment

"Je suis heureux que tu demandes parce que je suis en train de subir une crise atroce." Izo dit d'une manière très dramatique, ce qui apporta une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard émeraude de Dahlia, qui était assez sombre habituellement, voire même sans expressions parfois.

"Et quelle est cette crise ?" Dahlia demanda avec amusement

"Le fait que tu es magnifique et que tu ne te mets pas en valeur." Izo dit avec un sourire et un regard suppliant

Mais il vit avec tristesse le visage de la jeune femme se fermer.

"Il n'y a rien à mettre en valeur Izo." Dahlia dit de suite

"Tu plaisantes j'espère. Dahlia tu es sublime, il te manque quelques kilos mais je t'assure que tu es magnifique." Izo contredit en faisant de grands gestes des mains

"Je sors d'une guerre Izo, une guerre où j'ai vu des choses que je préférerais oublier, j'ai fait des choses nécessaires mais que je ne voulais pas vraiment faire. Je porte les marques de cette guerre stupide, des marques que je ne veux pas voir." Dahlia dit en se levant

Elle comprenait le point de vue d'Izo, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se cacher indéfiniment dans des pantalons et des T-Shirt à manches longues, un jour où l'autre elle devrait affronter ce qu'elle avait traversé, chaque cicatrice. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le faire de suite.

Après un moment dehors elle retourna à l'infirmerie, elle était épuisée alors qu'elle avait rien fait, et en plus elle devait travailler sur sa magie.

Dahlia était en train de transformer un bout de bois en différentes choses, un livre, une grenouille, une rose quand elle entendit un cri de surprise.

"Ouah." c'était Izo, il avait les yeux fixés sur l'ancien bout de bois qu'elle avait transformé en rose "C'est incroyable. Tu peux faire plus ?"

En voyant le regard avide et curieux d'Izo elle accepta, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser après tout. Elle commença par changer la rose de couleur, puis elle la doubla, puis de nouveau. A la fin du petit tour Izo avait un bouquet de roses multicolores dans les mains.

"C'est vraiment fascinant." Izo s'émerveilla

Voir sa joie et sa fascination devant sa magie fit sourire Dahlia, ce qui choqua Izo qui ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Pas vraiment en tout cas, il ne comptait pas les sourires amers qu'elle avait parfois ou les sourires ironiques. Non c'était différent, c'était un vrai sourire plein d'amusement et de joie. Un qu'il se jura de faire apparaître le plus possible sur le visage de sa prochaine nouvelle sœur.

"Merci Izo." Dahlia interrompit ses pensées

"Pourquoi ?" Izo demanda surpris, elle n'avait pas lu ses pensées quand même ? Est ce que c'était même possible ?

"De m'avoir rappelé que la magie servait pour autre chose que la destruction." Dahlia dit en baissant les yeux

"Pas de soucis. Et je suis totalement dispo pour une autre démonstration, c'est vraiment fascinant. Est ce qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire ? Des règles ?" Izo questionna curieux, et voulant aussi enlever la tristesse et la souffrance dans son regard

"Des règles ? Oui il y en a, la magie ne peut pas tout faire, elle ne ramène pas les morts à la vie par exemple, mais après tout dépend du sorcier, de sa puissance et de ses valeurs." Dahlia répondit

"Comment ça ?" Izo demanda intéressé

"La magie est une énergie, elle peut être utilisé en bien comme en mal. Certaines magies vont à l'encontre de la nature et donc elles sont appelés magie noire, d'autre ont été désigné ainsi à cause du gouvernement. Mais il y a pas mal de magie dans la catégorie magie noire qui sont absolument repoussante, la nécromancie par exemple qui permet de contrôler les cadavres." Dahlia expliqua

Elle en connaissait malheureusement trop à ce sujet, les mois à faire des recherches pour détruire Voldemort l'avait poussé dans des lectures peu recommandées, surtout des livres de la bibliothèque des Blacks. Elle avait été sur le point de vomir très souvent en lisant ces ouvrages. Certains sorciers étaient vraiment tordus.

"Contrôler les cadavres ?" Izo répéta en fronçant le nez

"Oui, il y avait un mage noir qui utilisait les corps de ces victimes pour tuer les familles des victimes." Dahlia raconta en se remémorant les récits qu'elle avait lu sur la première guerre, Voldemort était vraiment malade.

"C'est atroce, mais bon la magie est quand même magnifique. C'est comme pour tout, avec un poignard tu peux cuisiner comme tu peux trancher une gorge, tout dépend de la personne qui l'utilise." Izo dit songeur

"Oui tu as raison." Dahlia reconnut, mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter vraiment, elle avait trop vu le pire de la magie

"Ta guerre elle a commencé quand ?" Izo demanda au bout d'un moment

Il était curieux à propos de cette guerre qui la hantait, il voyait bien, comme ses frères d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait été brisé par ce combat. Que c'était cette guerre qui l'empêchait de leur donner une chance, parce que Thatch avait raison Dahlia avait sa place parmi eux, et ils la voulaient dans leur famille. Mais pour cela ils devaient gagner sa confiance, et c'était loin d'être évident, encore moins quand ils ne savaient pas grand chose de son passé.

Ils n'avaient jamais été confronté à cette situation, quand ils recrutaient, déjà c'était rarement comme ça, mais surtout ils avaient des informations sur les personnes. Pas tout forcément mais suffisamment pour les comprendre. Là tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était ce que Fumseck avait dit à Pops et les quelques infos que Dahlia avait partagé. Donc vraiment moins que pas grand chose.

Il fut de suite sous le regard émeraude de Dahlia, il y avait de la suspicion, de la fatigue et une douleur infinie dans ces yeux.

"Pour le gouvernement il y a deux ans, pour beaucoup de gens il y a trois ans." Dahlia répondit après un long silence

"Et pour toi ?" Izo demanda, il n'était pas un commandant pour rien, il savait observer les situations et les gens, faire attention aux détails était devenu une seconde nature

"Il y a sept ans." Dahlia dit simplement

Et Izo dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler, elle avait 18 ans, tout au plus, comme lui, que la guerre ait commencé à la toucher quand elle avait 11 ans.. C'était horrible, comment ces sorciers avaient pu faire ça ?

Il ne posa pas toutes ces questions, à la place il posa des questions sur Fumseck, quand il partit après cette conversation il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de temps pour vraiment l'aider et gagner sa confiance. Mais c'était pas grave, non seulement il était déterminé, encore plus qu'auparavant, mais en plus ils étaient les Pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils n'échoueraient pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Dahlia était dans la bibliothèque du Moby Dick, elle était bien fournie étrangement, elle était forcée de reconnaître que ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle avait appris qu'elle était à bord d'un navire pirate. Elle lisait un livre portant sur l'histoire récente de ce monde quand quelqu'un entra en jurant dans son sanctuaire jusque là silencieux.

"Putain, foutu Thatch et ces foutues blagues de merde. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour qu'il arrête de me faire chier comme ça yoi ?" râlait Marco

"Menace le de diminuer la provision de rhum." Dahlia proposa, elle réprima un sourire en voyant le choc sur le visage du jeune homme, ainsi que l'embarras, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici c'était évident

"Bonne idée ouais, désolé je savais pas que tu étais là yoi." Marco dit de suite

"Pas de soucis, je peux t'assurer que j'ai dit et entendu bien pire que ça." Dahlia répondit gentiment

"J'aurai jamais pensé à diminuer la provision d'alcool. Tu es un génie. Comment tu as pensé à ça yoi ?" Marco demanda ensuite en s'installant sur la chaise en face d'elle

"J'avais des amis farceurs." Dahlia répondit en regardant au loin

"Tu lisais quoi avant que je ne t'interrompe yoi ?"il demanda ensuite

"L'histoire récente, j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce monde." Dahlia expliqua

"Si on faisait un marché yoi ?" le blond proposa un peu soudainement

"Un marché ?" elle questionna hésitante

"Oui, je réponds à une de tes questions et tu réponds au mienne yoi. Si à un moment je ne répond pas yoi, alors tu as le droit de ne pas répondre à une et ainsi de suite."Marco proposa

"Pourquoi tu veux faire ça et ça ne compte pas dans ton 'marché' ?" elle demanda prudente

"Ouais t'as définitivement eu des amis farceurs ou rusés en tout cas yoi. Je propose ça parce que non seulement ça pourrait t'aider mais comme ça j'en apprendrai plus sur toi. On le veut tous mais tu ne nous laisse pas l'opportunité yoi." Marco dit doucement "Donne nous une chance."

Dahlia hésita et comme souvent lorsqu'elle réfléchissait elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle finit par décider d'accepter. Levant les yeux elle remarqua que ceux de Marco étaient un peu plus foncés que d'habitude mais il se reprit rapidement, se passant la main sur l'arrière de la nuque en signe de gêne.

"D'accord, une question pour une question." elle accepta

"Génial yoi. Vas y commence." Marco encouragea

"Pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je sois une des vôtres ?" Dahlia demanda de suite, elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, c'était quelque chose qu'elle se demandait en permanence depuis une semaine et demi plus tôt quand elle avait accepté le marché de Barbe Blanche.

"Tu attaques d'entrée yoi, okay, on veut que tu sois une des nôtres parce que tu es comme nous. On a tous un sale passé avant Pops, un où on a été rejeté, jugé, trahi. Où ont a souffert sous la violence ou la faim, enfin tu vois le genre yoi. Moi j'ai eu de la chance, Pops m'a trouvé quand il débutait et que j'avais douze ans, mais même à cet âge là j'en avais bavé. On s'est pas exactement ce que tu as traversé, juste que tu as bien galéré, mais on peut voir que tu es comme nous yoi, que tu sais à quel point avoir une famille peut être important, une place que tu peux appeler chez toi et des gens sur qui tu peux compter yoi. On veut te donner ça parce que c'est ce qu'on a eu nous." Marco expliqua avec passion

Dahlia n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de celui de Marco, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait vraiment la voir elle, pas tout les masques qu'elle avait porté, parfois sans même s'en rendre compte, mais juste elle Dahlia Potter.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça à s'observer avant qu'elle ne réussisse à baisser les yeux, cela fit revenir Marco à la réalité aussi et il sourit faiblement, il avait vu le doute dans le regard émeraude.

"Bon à mon tour de poser une question, humm qu'est ce que je pourrais te demander yoi ? Et non ça ne compte pas comme ma question." Marco prévint avec un sourire amusé qui en créa un en retour plus petit certes mais un néanmoins "Ah je sais quelle est la chose la plus étrange que tu aies jamais faite yoi ?"

"La plus étrange ? C'était quand j'avais 13 ans, je venais de découvrir que mon parrain Sirius Black était innocent, qu'il n'avait pas trahi ma famille ou tué un ancien ami à lui, mais que c'était cet ami supposé mort qui était le traitre et qu'il s'était planqué pendant 12 ans pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Sauf qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir de nouveau, et mon parrain allait se faire tuer parce qu'il s'était évadé de prison et que le gouvernement était rempli d'idiot.

Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'il soit sauvé et je pensais que c'était fini, et là Hermione une de mes .. meilleures amis a sorti un instrument magique : un retourneur de temps. Tu pouvais revenir plusieurs heures en arrière avec ça, une des règles les plus importantes du voyage dans le temps c'est que tu ne devais pas être vu. Mais pour autant on devait se suivre nous même pour pouvoir agir à temps.

C'était juste bizarre de se voir agir comme si j'étais une autre personne." Dahlia expliqua

Marco la regarda un moment bouche bée, il avait du mal à y croire, voyager dans le temps ouah..

"Sérieux ? Tu pourrais en créer un yoi ?" il demanda ensuite

"Non, c'est une magie extrêmement complexe qui est travaillée par professionnels. Je n'aurai pas la moindre idée de comment faire." elle nia de suite, c'était impossible d'en faire un comme ça et surtout extrêmement dangereux

"Dommage, ça aurait été cool yoi. A ton tour." Marco dit ensuite avec un sourire et une pointe d'appréhension, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui demander ?

"Est ce que tous les équipages pirates se comportent comme si ils étaient une famille ?" elle demanda intriguée

"Non on est les seuls, pas mal de monde se fout de nous à cause de ça yoi. Il y a en gros deux types d'équipages, ceux qui se moquent des uns des autres et où le capitaine se sert de ses hommes comme chair à canon ou sinon ceux où le capitaine tient à ses hommes et veut les protéger yoi, on est dans la seconde catégorie." Marco expliqua

"Et pourquoi vous vous voyez comme une famille ?" Dahlia demanda curieuse

"Non non, ça marche pas comme ça, c'est mon tour yoi." Marco rétorqua en secouant le doigt

Dahlia le regarda choquée un moment avant de rire et de lui faire signe d'y aller. Marco se secoua un peu, il était choqué de l'entendre rire, et ses yeux avaient brillé, ils le faisaient encore d'ailleurs, elle semblait vraiment se détendre.

"Comment ça se fait que tu aies autant d'affaire alors que tu n'avais rien d'autre que tes vêtements quand on t'a repêché yoi ?" il demanda, c'était une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'elle était réveillée, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la poser jusque là

"Sérieux ?" Dahlia ne put s'empêcher de dire surprise, la question était vraiment inattendue mais bon

"Quoi j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te demander avant yoi. C'est étrange." il se défendit en haussant les épaules

Secouant la tête elle acquiesça et commença à répondre.

"Je peux enchanter un petit sac pour y mettre tout ce que je veux à l'intérieur, comme il est parfois facile de perdre un sac j'ai commencé à accrocher mes affaires à mes bijoux, réussissant même à trouver un sort pour que si je touche la partie du bijou où le sac était accroché il apparaisse, même si je n'avais pas pu le prendre avec moi. Ça a été très utile durant l'année pour plier bagage rapidement." Dahlia expliqua, elle avait un sourire au début mais ce dernier avait disparu lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dernière fois dont elle avait du utiliser cette fonction, après la capture au main de Bellatrix.

Sa main se porta comme chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette période à son ventre où Bellatrix avait gravé avec un poignard dans sa peau : _Infâme Sang Mêlé et Traitre à son Sang._

"Hey Dahlia, tout va bien yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

Elle se reconcentra sur lui, et il fut triste de remarquer que ses yeux verts étaient de nouveaux sans émotions.

"Ouais, désolée, mauvais souvenirs." Dahlia dit nonchalamment "Tu connais ma question je crois, pourquoi vous voyez comme une famille ?"

Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas de la torture que la femme mangemort lui avait fait subir, pas de la douleur bien pire qu'elle avait éprouvé quand elle avait été ramené aux cachots du manoir Malefoy pour qu'Hermione prenne sa place parce qu'elle était jugée trop têtue. Quelque soit ces sentiments par rapport à Hermione et Ron, l'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti et même à présent le doute sur leur amitié avec elle, elle aurait cent fois préféré continuer à être torturé plutôt que d'entendre les cris d'Hermione.

Non pas que la fin ait été joyeuse, la mort de Dobby lui pesait lourd sur la poitrine, elle avait adoré l'elfe, passant du temps avec lui, discutant de l'histoire des elfes de maison. Dahlia ne comptait plus le nombre d'heure qu'elle avait passé dans les cuisines durant sa cinquième et sixième année après des cauchemars, ou une vision de torture de Voldy ou encore quand elle ne voulait pas dormir.

Dobby avait été un véritable ami, totalement taré mais le perdre n'avait fait que la rendre furieuse et anéantie en même temps. Mais elle savait que si elle avait été capable de faire ce rituel c'était parce qu'elle savait que comme ça son ami serait vengé.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle était donc soulagée quand après un dernier regard inquisiteur avec ses yeux bleus, qui étaient vraiment captivant, il commença à répondre.

"Pops a toujours voulu une famille, mais il a toujours aimé la mer trop pour ça, ainsi que les combats yoi. Du coup il a décidé de devenir puis rester un pirate. Quand il a commencé à former son équipage il a commencé à former sa famille, des gens qu'il pouvait considérer comme ses enfants. Il y a eu des cas bizarre comme Bleinheim qui est plus vieux que Pops, ou même Winter l'ancien commandant de la seconde division qui avait été dans le même équipage que Pops avant du coup il a eu un peu de mal à passer du Newgate à Pops mais ça c'est fait yoi.

Et nous on a trouvé une place où on était accepté et où on avait un parent qui se souciait de nous, benef de tout les côtés. Et par rapport à se considérer frère entre nous c'était pas compliqué, on se comporte comme tel. Comme dans toutes les familles tu t'entends pas forcément avec tout le monde mais on fait avec yoi."

Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, se posant des questions et y répondant, Dahlia parla de son monde, de Fred, George et Lee, de Luna avec ses excentricités, de Neville avec sa passion pour la botanique, de Fumseck et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés puis devenus aussi proche et protecteur l'un de l'autre.

Marco de son côté parla des îles qu'il avait vu, de Winter qui était mort l'année passée et lui avait appris à naviguer. De quand il avait mangé un fruit du démon, de ce que ça avait été d'apprendre à voler et à se transformer à volonté.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger au réfectoire où Vista, Izo, Thatch et Rakuyoo vinrent les rejoindre.

Ce soir là en allant se coucher Dahlia était perdue, comment elle pouvait rejeter ces pirates quand elle voulait ce qu'ils lui offraient.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou un petit message pour vous avertir que je oublierai des chapitres un peu plus lentement, parce que mon ordinateur ne fonctionne pas bien. Monsieur refuse de charger, du coup je tape sur mon téléphone et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Donc désolée et je ferai au mieux. Sur ce bonne lecture |^_^**

Dahlia réfléchissait, cela faisait deux mois depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde étrange. Deux mois depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce marché avec le capitaine pirate qui voulait l'avoir pour fille. Il avait tout fait pour l'entourer et la pousser à rester. A ses yeux c'était évident qu'elle était déjà sa fille.

A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, on l'avait accompagné à une chambre petite mais confortable où il y avait un lit, un bureau, un placard ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Bay, l'infirmière en chef et la commandante de la douzième division lui avait expliqué que c'était le cas pour la plupart des femmes à bords non infirmières. Ces dernières partageaient leurs quartiers.

Bay et Dahlia n'étaient pas grandes amies loin de là, mais elles avaient eu quelques discussions où la pirate avait expliqué comment les femmes étaient traités à bord et par les autres pirates autant ceux de l'équipage ainsi que les autres. Bay n'avait pas caché des choses ou ne lui avait pas menti pour la convaincre de rester et ça, ça avait gagné le respect de Dahlia. La jeune femme avait été trop de fois menti pour le tolérer de nouveau, du coup l'honnêteté parfois brutale de Bay lui convenait tout à fait.

Marco était aussi honnête avec elle mais comme elle était attiré par lui, et qu'elle ne voulait pas rester pour un homme, elle l'évitait quelque peu. Ce qui n'était pas facile vu qu'elle et lui étaient amis, ou du moins commençaient à l'être et elle ne pouvait pas du jour au lendemain arrêter de lui parler.

Dahlia était donc dans sa chambre, assise en tailleurs sur son lit avec Fumseck à ses côtés. Le phénix avait une perche installé devant la lucarne de la chambre mais pour autant il était le plus souvent dans le lit. Dahlia ne protestait pas, c'était agréable la compagnie. Et puis elle avait pris l'habitude durant leur camping sous la tente, même si au début elle avait été paniqué à l'idée de l'écraser dans son sommeil.

A côté du lit, les trois valises de Dahlia étaient installé, avec une ouverte. Celle où elle rangeait les affaires personnelles, elle en avait une pour les livres et une pour les habits et l'or. Après tout elle était passé à Gringotts avant de partir dans sa chasse aux horcruxes. Une bonne chose d'ailleurs qu'elle ait pris les affaires de ses parents, les livres ancestraux et une belle somme d'argent vu qu'elle était non seulement dans un autre monde mais dans tout les cas surement bannie de Gringotts après son cambriolage réussi et le vol d'un dragon. Non qu'elle le regrette, bien au contraire, mais les gobelins n'étaient pas connu pour pardonner facilement. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs distraitement qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire à Ron et Hermione. Les deux avaient été avec elle, même si ça avait été elle qui avait lancé le sortilège de l'Impero. Peut être qu'ils la blameraient pour s'en sortir. Enfin si ils avaient survécu, Dahlia reconnut en soupirant. Même si ils n'avaient pas vraiment été ses amis elle espérait qu'ils aient survécu.

Dahlia était en train d'examiner les photos de ses années à Poudlard et de réfléchir sur les différences entre ses amis et les pirates. Elle avait envie de leur faire confiance et de les croire mais d'un autre côté elle n'était pas apparemment bon juge de caractère. Après tout elle n'avait aucune idée d'à partir de quand on avait commencé à lui administrer des potions, ni même quel genre de potions.

Un bruit à la porte la fit sortir de ses idées noires, ainsi que de son désir de faire revivre Dumbledore pour le tuer après lui avoir posé des questions évidemment.

Surprise que quelqu'un vienne toquer, Dahlia se leva néanmoins pour aller ouvrir. Izo se trouvait de l'autre côté et il avait l'air inquiet.

"Izo, tout va bien ?" Dahlia demanda de suite concernée, le crossdresser avait l'air perturbé et pas du tout comme d'habitude

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrait demander ça non ? Tu as l'air épuisée et tu n'es pas venue prendre le petit-déjeuner pas plus que le repas de midi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Izo demanda doucement

Dahlia n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais à Poudlard les gens étaient venus la voir parce qu'elle avait manqué un repas, jamais. On la laissait tranquille en général, Ron et Hermione ne venaient la chercher que quand ça faisait plusieurs jours. Et encore pas tout le temps, le plus souvent ils attendaient qu'elle se calme et vienne par elle même.

Sa surprise avait du être très visible vu que Izo secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération et une pointe de tristesse avant de lui faire une pichenette au front.

"Aie... pourquoi tu as fais ça ?" Dahlia protesta de suite en se frottant le front, plus par réflexe que pour calmer la douleur, elle ne l'avait presque pas senti

"Parce que tu es idiote. Tu es notre amie et bien que tu ne l'accepte pas encore tu es aussi notre sœur donc oui on s'inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais pas avec qui tu étais avant mais on est pas pareil. Du tout.

Maintenant je peux entrer et tu me dis ce qui se passe ? Avant que Thatch, et probablement un des autres commandants ne se rapplique." Izo demanda

Dahlia le laissa entrer sans soucis tout en réfléchissant à pourquoi Thatch viendrait la voir. Elle discutait parfois avec lui mais puisque Izo était là pourquoi le rouquin aurait besoin de venir en plus ?

"Il va venir pour apporter à manger. Thatch est le chef cuisinier en plus d'être commandant de la quatrième division, et il fait toujours attention à ce que tout le monde mange à sa faim." Izo expliqua en voyant son regard interrogateur "Donc pourquoi tu n'es pas venue manger ? Pour regarder tes photos ?"il demanda ensuite en voyant les albums ouvert sur le lit

"Je me suis réveillée tôt après un cauchemar et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir du coup j'ai commencé à regarder mes photos et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Désolée je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter." Dahlia avoua après un moment d'hésitation

Le regard d'Izo la forçant à dire la vérité. Elle s'était vite aperçu que cacher quelque chose au commandant de la seizième division était très compliqué. Voire même peut-être impossible. Elle avait tenté mais tout ce que ça avait provoqué c'était des interrogations en règle où elle avouait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Cauchemars ? Cauchemars sur quoi ?" Izo demanda concerné

"La guerre, mon passé. Ne t'en fait pas j'ai l'habitude." Dahlia répondit en haussant les épaules

"C'est pas des plus rassurant tu sais. Bay ne pourrait pas te donner quelque chose pour aider ?" Izo questionna

"Non merci. Ce n'est pas nécessaire." Dahlia refusa de suite

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Izo demanda sérieusement, il voyait bien qu'il y avait un soucis

Dahlia évita son regard un moment, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Ce fut Fumseck qui la poussa à expliquer avec une mélodie d'encouragement.

"J'ai appris qu'on m'avait fait boire des potions sans que je soit au courant pour me contrôler. Je crains qu'il ne me faille un moment, long moment sans doute, avant d'accepter de prendre des médicaments ou autres mixtures facilement." Dahlia finit par reconnaître

"C'est pour ça que tu es pas venu manger ? Tu avais peur que je t'empoisonne ?" Thatch demanda

Lui, Rakuyou, Vista et Marco avaient entendu la fin de la conversation. Ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Dahlia, tous ensemble vu qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à avoir la vingtaine, la plupart des pirates à bord étaient plus dans la trentaine minimum. Mais là dans leur groupe les deux plus vieux étaient Thatch et Marco qui avaient 24 ans, ensuite il y avait Vista qui en avait 22, puis Iso qui était à 20. Ensuite Rakuyoo qui avait 19 ans et pour finir Dahlia qui en avait bientôt 18.

Ils formaient donc un groupe, rapprochés comme ils l'étaient. Et ils comptaient tous faire en sorte qu'elle reste avec eux. Elle était déjà une des leurs de toute façon, elle devait juste l'accepter.

Mais ils allaient avoir du mal à la convaincre si elle pensait encore qu'ils allaient l'empoisonner.

"Non Thatch je te jure. Je te connais, tu n'utiliserai jamais de la nourriture comme ça de toute façon. J'ai juste pas fait attention à l'heure c'est tout. Comme j'ai pas faim de toute façon . .."Dahlia dit en hochant les épaules

"Non, non, non. Tu n'as pas le droit de ne pas manger. Je me moque de ton passé, enfin non je m'en moque pas au contraire, ce que je veux dire c'est que tant que tu es à bord et que je suis cuistot en chef je ne te laisserai pas sauter un repas. Enfin à part si c'est parce que tu as passé une nuit de passion et que tu récupères. Quoique même là tu devras manger un peu plus aj repas d'après. Mais sinon pas d'excuse. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu de poids, tu es encore trop maigre et ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. Donc tu manges." Thatch exigea

Il la fit s'asseoir et lui donna un plateau avec une salade et de la viande de monstre marin et s'assit ensuite en face d'elle dans une gesture qui disait clairement qu'il ne quitterai cette pièce qu'une fois qu'elle aurait mangé.

Dahlia le fixa un moment un peu perdue, ils arrivaient toujours à la surprendre c'était étrange vu que dans son monde elle était difficile à surprendre. Mais là Thatch y arrivait presque tout le temps. Ces changements de personnalité étaient déconcertants.

Les autres commandants entrèrent a leur tour et pour faciliter les choses Dahlia métamorphosa des objets en chaises pour qu'ils puissent s'assoir. Ensuite , après un regard appuyé de Thatch elle se mit à manger.

"Tes photos bougent." Vista remarqua curieux

Au cours de son séjour parmi eux Dahlia avait pratiqué un peu de magie et leur avait parlé de son monde mais pas énormément. Ils étaient donc tous très curieux, surtout Vista qui aimait bien la magie et faire quelques tours de temps en temps. Pas de la vraie magie évidemment, mais du coup il était très intrigué par les capacités de Dahlia.

"Oui ce sont des photos qui ont été développé avec une potion spéciale. C'est assez courant dans le monde magique et même ce sont les photos immobiles qui sont bizarres pour la plupart des sorciers. Il existe aussi des tableaux vivants. Les personnages à l'intérieur peuvent parler et même se déplacer d'une peinture à une autre. Je crois que c'est une question de runes et de peinture mais je ne suis pas sûre. C'est un secret de maître après tout." Dahlia expliqua avec un sourire

"Tu as beaucoup de photos dis donc." Thatch remarqua ensuite en voyant les nombreux albums, certains étaient sur le lit mais il y en avait quand même dans une des valises

"Ceux sur le lit sont de mes années à Poudlard, ceux dans la valise par contre sont des albums de mes parents ou de ma famille. " Dahlia répondit

Ça avait été une merveilleuse surprise que de découvrir les albums photos des années à Poudlard de ses parents, de leur mariage et vie commune. Mais aussi certaines photos de leurs enfances respectives.

Certes voir Petunia ou Rogue n'avait pas été très agréable mais bon c'était comme ça. Et puis certaines photos valaient vraiment le coup, comme celles des blagues des maraudeurs. Et les vrais blagues pas quand ils étaient humiliants juste. Voir Rogue dans les couleurs de griffondor par exemple avait été épique. Une des choses qui avait d'ailleurs réussi à la faire sourire durant la chasse aux horcruxes.

"T'es sur un balai volant ?" Rakuyou demanda en voyant une photo d'un des match de quidditch

"Oui‚ je jouais au quidditch, un sport pour les sorciers qui se joue sur des balais volant. C'est très sympa je trouve." Dahlia dit en tendant la main pour attraper l'album où il y avait les photos de sa troisième année avec les photos du match qui leur avait fait gagné la coupe

En faisant cela elle tendit sa main droite devant Marco qui la saisit au vol, son regard observateur ayant remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Une phrase sur sa main mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Dahlia fut surprise par sa prise ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'agissait de la sorte. Elle comprit vite en le voyant observer sa cicatrice sur sa main. La cicatrice qu'elle avait eu à cause d'Ombrage et de ses plumes de sang : la phrase ' _je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ '.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça yoi?" Marco demanda avec une colère à peine contrôler" Pourquoi tu as une phrase pareille gravée dans la main yoi?"

Les autres commandants virent vite ce dont ils parlaient et ils partageaient tous la fureur du second de l'équipage. Ils voulaient une explication.


	12. Chapter 12

Dahlia tournait le dos aux commandants qui étaient dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, elle ne voulait pas penser à Ombrage, à la mort de Cédric et de Sirius, elle ne voulait pas penser ou parler de la guerre. Mais c'était ce qu'ils voulaient savoir et elle ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir d'être curieux, elle était plutôt mal placer pour juger de toute façon. Après tout elle s'était attiré un bon nombre d'ennuis avec sa curiosité.

"Dahlia, on est tes amis. Parle-nous s'il te plait." Izo insista

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils essayaient de la convaincre d'en parler. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient trop obstinés sur une simple cicatrice, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Après tout si elle ne réussissait pas à leur parler de ça, comment pourrait-elle se sentir jamais suffisamment en confiance pour rester avec eux ? Mais bien plus encore, comment pourrait-elle réussir à surmonter ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Pour guérir il fallait faire sortir le pus d'une plaie, c'était la même chose ici, pour avancer elle devait affronter ce qui lui était arrivé. Faire sortir le pus.

Fumseck était d'ailleurs du côté des pirates, comme souvent ces derniers temps pour le plus grand malheur de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Après tout elle avait déjà suffisamment de mal à les tenir à distance sans que le phénix n'en rajoute une couche, ça valait pour les deux phénix d'ailleurs, Fumseck et Marco.

Dahlia resta un long moment silencieuse, au point où les pirates pensaient qu'elle avait décidé de les ignorer totalement, ils étaient même en train de réfléchir à si ils devaient changer de sujet ou partir tout simplement quand elle commença à parler.

"Durant ma quatrième année à Poudlard, donc quand j'avais 14 ans, un tournoi entre différentes écoles de magie a eu lieu. Il y en avait trois, Poudlard pour l'Angleterre, le pays ou je vivais, ensuite Beauxbâtons pour la France, un pays voisin, et ensuite Durmstrang pour l'Est de l'Europe. L'Europe était le nom du continent sur lequel j'étais, on ne savait pas l'emplacement exact de Durmstrang c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous donner un pays comme pour les deux autres.

Un champion de chaque école devait être choisi par un objet enchanté et ils devraient ensuite participer dans trois tâches crées afin qu'ils puissent prouver leur valeur et leur magie. Le gagnant devait gagner la gloire éternelle ainsi que mille gallions, des pièces d'or. Viktor Krum fut choisi pour Durmstrang, Fleur Dellacour pour Beauxbâtons et Cédric Diggory pour Poudlard.

Ce que les organisateurs du tournoi ignorait c'est qu'un mangemort, un des serviteurs du Mage Noir que j'ai combattu était infiltré dans les rangs des professeurs de Poudlard et qu'il avait réussi à ensorcelé l'objet qui servait en tant que juge. La magie qu'il avait lancée avait permis la participation d'un quatrième champion, mon nom est sorti. Je devais participer.

J'avais 14 ans et je devais me mesurer à des tâches faites pour des élèves trois ans plus vieux et majeurs donc ils avaient aussi reçu un boost magique. Autant dire que je partais avec un handicap plus que conséquent. Mais j'ai tenu bon, je ne voulais pas gagner juste survivre.

Sauf qu'avec les machinations de ce mangemort je me suis retrouvée devant le trophée de la victoire, mais je n'étais pas seule, Cédric était aussi là. Nous avons discuté un moment à savoir qui devait la prendre mais finalement on l'a pris ensemble. Une décision qui lui a coûté sa vie. Il a été tué juste parce qu'il avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mon nom était entré dans le tournoi pour que je puisse arriver dans les mains du Mage Noir afin d'aider contre mon gré dans son rituel de résurrection. Le tournoi tombait bien vu que la potion qui devait être utilisé avait besoin de certains ingrédients à ramasser lors des deux solstices, la troisième et dernière tâche avait lieu peu de temps après le solstice d'été, juste assez de temps pour que les ingrédients se mélangent correctement.

Ce jour-là à marquer le retour de Lord Voldemort, mais le gouvernement ne voulait pas l'accepter, alors ils ont commencé une propagande pour dire que j'étais une menteuse et que j'étais folle. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir affronter la guerre. Le ministre avait réussi à placer une personne en qui il avait toute confiance et qui lui était entièrement loyale dans une position de pouvoir à l'école.

Ne voulant pas changer mon discours, tant sur le retour de l'assassin de mes parents, que sur la mort de Cédric je me suis vite retrouvée contre cette femme qui m'a fait passer des heures en retenue à écrire des lignes. Dit comme ça ce n'est pas très grave mais en réalité ce n'était pas une plume ordinaire, elle n'utilisait pas d'encre mais du sang. Le sang de la personne qui s'en servait. J'ai cette marque sur la main parce que j'ai passé des heures à l'écrire et que au bout d'un moment la marque a arrêté de s'effacer." Dahlia dit tout cela sans les regarder

Elle partit ensuite de la chambre, elle voulait être tranquille un moment. C'était trop, savoir qu'elle avait été un horcruxe, se sacrifier pour finalement se réveiller dans un nouveau monde avec Fumseck. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là loin de là. Non l'équipage pirate qui l'avait secouru voulait qu'elle devienne une des leurs, Barbe Blanche voulait l'adopter, qu'elle devienne sa fille comme le reste de l'équipage qui était en réalité une famille. Mais encore plus elle était presque sûre que Ron et Hermione n'avaient été ses amis qu'à cause de Dumbledore et elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir avancer après toute sa vie. Elle était épuisée et elle en avait marre de se battre pour avancer.

Non là elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle ne pouvait pas gérer en plus les amitiés des commandants, c'était trop beau et la chute serait trop douloureuse si elle cédait. Elle ne savait déjà pas si elle réussirait à surmonter la double trahison de Ron et Hermione, mais ça, être trahie une nouvelle fois l'achèverait, elle en était sure. Et oui double trahison, parce que non seulement ils l'avaient abandonné durant la chasse aux horcruxes et ça, ça avait fait mal, surtout qu'elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'eux et que du jour au lendemain elle avait été seule au monde. Enfin avant l'arrivée de Fumseck qui avait beaucoup aidé. Mais en plus de l'abandon qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à pardonner même après leurs retours, il s'était passé trop de choses, en plus de ça ils n'étaient apparemment ses amis que à cause de Dumbledore, ou si ça n'avait pas commencé comme ça ils avaient selon Fumseck commencé à faire des rapports sur elle au vieux sorcier. Ils avaient trahi sa confiance et ça elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner.

"Hey, ça va ?" elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller, elle se retourna et reconnut Fossa.

Fossa était le commandant de la 15 division, il avait la carrure un peu intimidante mais il avait l'air gentil, si ce n'est un peu bourru. Dahlia lui avait parlé quelques fois et il était assez sympa. Mais là elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir de la compagnie. Il l'étudia un moment avant de lui tourner le dos et de lui dire de le suivre. Elle allait lui dire non quand il reparla pour dire qu'il l'emmenait à un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille.

Elle hésita un instant avant de le suivre, elle était tentée et savait trop bien que là où il l'avait trouvé ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que d'autre n'arrivent. Elle suivit donc Fossa qui l'emmena dans des endroits du navire qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu, avant de lui montrer un moyen de monter sur un des mats. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement en haut du mat, sur une des vigies vides.

"Personne ne vient ici, les autres vigies sont plus pratiques du coup celle-là est souvent vide. J'y viens souvent quand je veux un peu de calme." Fossa expliqua en allumant un de ses éternels cigares

"Pourquoi me le montrer alors ?" Dahlia questionna un peu distraitement, elle était trop émerveillée par la vue qu'elle avait de la mer

"Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin." Fossa répondit simplement "C'est difficile parfois après être longtemps resté seul de se réhabituer à être avec des gens. Je le sais d'expérience."

"Comment ça ?" Dahlia se tourna vers lui, elle était intriguée, pourquoi il lui parlait de ça ?

"J'ai rejoint l'équipage il y a un peu moins d'un an, dix mois pour être exact. Avant ça je traînais surtout dans les bars, je buvais beaucoup. J'étais un alcoolique grave, je ne pouvais jamais m'arrêter de boire. Je suis un peu mieux maintenant, mais je bois presque plus. Je commence à m'adapter et à surmonter mon passé, la principale raison pour laquelle je buvais c'était pour oublier.

L'endroit où j'ai grandi a été entièrement détruit par les marines après qu'un enfant ait touché par accident un Tenryubito avec un ballon. Les marines ont tout détruit ensuite pour obéir aux nobles. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je m'en suis sorti et pendant longtemps je me suis même demandé si c'était vraiment la peine, après tout j'avais tout perdu. Ma famille, ma fiancée, tout.

Et un jour alors que j'étais en train de boire comme toujours, Pops m'a trouvé et m'a proposé une place à bord de son navire et de sa famille. J'ai pensé à dire non, je voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait me trouver mais je l'ai suivi. Sur le coup je l'ai justifié en disant que j'avais plus d'argent pour boire, mais aujourd'hui en y repensant je peux dire que c'est parce que je voulais ça. Je voulais un nouveau départ." Fossa dit doucement tout en fumant son cigare

"Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?" Dahlia demanda, elle était choquée par l'histoire qu'elle entendait, c'était un peu dur à imaginer des marines détruire toute une île à cause d'un simple enfant qui avait lancé un ballon mais ça concordait avec les histoires qu'elle avait lu malheureusement, apparemment la plupart des marines avaient été bien plus violents qu'auparavant depuis la mort de Gold Roger, sept ans plus tôt.

"Je sais pas trop, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler mais tu ne le veux pas ce que je peux comprendre. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seule à avoir un sale passé, même si d'après le peu que je sais le tien est vraiment pas drôle. Et j'ai le sentiment que gens de ton monde auront de la chance qu'on ne puisse pas y aller quand on saura le reste." Fossa dit simplement, mais il avait une lueur dangereuse qui ne fit que sourire Dahlia, c'était une qu'elle avait eu bien souvent envers ceux qu'elle aimait. "Comme je t'ai dit je sais que c'est parfois difficile d'être avec tout le monde, surtout les gamins, ils sont parfois obstinés, et quand je dis parfois je suis gentil."

Cela les fit tous les deux sourires, Dahlia était aussi amusée par le terme gamin que Fossa avait utilisé, après tout l'homme avait juste la trentaine, donc il était guère plus âgé qu'eux.

"Pourquoi me le montrer si c'est ton refuge ?" elle demanda ensuite

"Tu as pas l'air du genre à déranger les gens si ils veulent du silence, t'es capable de rester tranquille aussi donc ça devrait aller même si on est là en même temps." Fossa répondit en haussant les épaules

"Merci." Dahlia lui dit ensuite, Fossa fut un peu choqué de voir l'ampleur de la gratitude qu'il y avait dans le regard émeraude qui avait retrouvé beaucoup de vie depuis qu'elle était arrivée. "Personne à fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi, donc merci." elle dit ensuite avec de la tristesse dans la voix

"Je sais pas ton passé Dahlia, mais ce que je peux voir c'est que tu as survécu, pas simplement vécut. Ici tu as une chance de vivre vraiment, d'avoir des gens qui se soucient de toi, penses y." Fossa dit ensuite en la laissant, comprenant qu'elle voulait de la solitude

" _Nul ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._ C'est ça que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que je peux me le permettre ?" Dahlia murmura après son départ, la voix brisée et les yeux pleins de larmes

Pouvait-elle vraiment suivre les conseils de Fumseck et leur donner une chance ? Pouvait-elle encore apprendre à vivre ?


	13. Chapter 13

Trois jours après la discussion avec les commandants à propos d'Ombrage, ainsi qu'avec Fossa qui avait vraiment été un envoyé du ciel, Dahlia recommençait à retrouver ses bases et son calme. Parler de son passé avait été dur mais aussi libérateur, pour autant elle savait que ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne réussisse à recommencer, ça avait été comme arracher un énorme pansement d'un coup sec, ou une bande de cire. Aucun des deux n'était agréable dans tous les cas.

A son plus grand soulagement Izo, Marco, Thatch, Vista et Rayukoo ne la traitaient pas différemment, ni avec pitié ni rien. C'était agréable et un soulagement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à bien gérer la pitié et avait voulu vraiment faire mal à des gens quand il la regardait comme une pauvre petite chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils n'avaient pas changé d'attitude, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Elle était actuellement en train de se retenir de s'arracher les cheveux, elle ne trouvait pas de solution à son problème. Et il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas la seule vu qu'elle venait d'être rejointe par Blenheim le timonier en chef du navire ainsi que le chef de la 9° division. Il était vraiment très grand, dépassant sans problème Fossa et Joz qui n'étaient pas non plus petits. Elle était même sur qu'il était plus grand qu'Hagrid, un demi géant. Elle s'était posé bien des questions sur les tailles des gens de ce monde mais n'avait pas encore trouvé d'explications. Mais elle avait vu bien d'autres choses étranges depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici, après tout ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une île ou tout était à l'envers. Ca avait été totalement sans gravité, une expérience des plus perturbantes mais aussi amusante elle devait le reconnaître.

Blenheim avait l'air aussi énervé qu'elle, même peut être un peu plus désespéré, il n'avait peut être pas de solution, elle avait des idées mais rien de fixe et de sur malheureusement.

"Tout va bien ?" Dahlia se risqua à demander, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec l'homme qui était soit avec sa division soit avec le capitaine

"Oh ouais désolé, je t'avais pas vu. Des problèmes avec cette foutue de bordel de paperasserie qui me fait royalement chiez et me donne des envies d'enfoncer ces papiers dans le gosier des marines." Blenheim dit avec rage

La menace n'eut d'autre réaction que d'amuser Dahlia, après avoir entendu les menaces de Rogue et de la mère de Sirius les menaces la faisaient rire le plus souvent, enfin à part quand des gens menaçaient ceux qu'elle aimait. Là elle pétait un câble.

"C'est quoi comme paperasserie ? Je peux t'aider ?" Dahlia proposa

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à ses pensées, pas plus qu'à ce qu'elle faisait avant de devoir sortir pour prendre l'air et se calmer un peu, tout plutôt que ça. En plus donner un coup de main lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de se rendre utile, elle se sentait un peu trop redevable envers les gens du Moby Dick à son gout.

Blenheim la regarda comme si elle était totalement folle, ce qui était entièrement une possibilité non pas qu'elle allait lui dire bien sûr, elle n'avait pas encore atteint ce niveau de folie.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?" Dahlia demanda après un moment où il ne fit que la regarder sans parler, avait elle dit quelque chose de vexant ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il y ait des règles à ce niveau là pour le moment mais on savait jamais.

"Non, mais tu es sure que tu te sens bien ?" Blenheim demanda, il semblait hésiter à prendre la température de la jeune femme, si la main qu'il avait levé était quelques indications, ou il voulait la tuer mais il ne semblait pas trop doué sinon.

"Oui pourquoi ?" Dahlia questionna quelque peu confuse

"Personne ne propose jamais d'aider avec de la paperasserie, c'est l'horreur des commandants." Blenheim expliqua

"J'ai pas de problèmes en particulier avec les papiers et pour étudier, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être très utile mais si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas." Dahlia répondit en haussant les épaules

C'était vrai, elle n'avait certes pas la passion de Hermione qui était assez proche de l'obsession par rapport aux études mais elle aimait quand même ça. Non qu'elle le montrait particulièrement, Ron était assez jaloux comme ça et même Hermione avait ses moments. La fin de la troisième année n'avait pas été agréable quand elle l'avait battu en défense, après ça elle n'y avait pas vu d'intérêt, encore moins avec tout ce qui se passait. Chose qui n'avait été que renforcé en sixième année en potion, quand elle avait eu l'aide du livre d'élève de Rogue.

Du coup elle avait surtout étudié dans son temps libre, et elle avait continué dans la tente durant l'année qui venait de passer. Certes elle avait surtout travaillé sur des rituels de magie noire pour détruire ou trouver des horcruxes mais elle avait aussi pu travaillé sur d'autres choses. Le seul moyen qu'elle pouvait surmonter les horreurs qu'elle lisait d'ailleurs.

Blenheim la regarda un moment avant de lui faire signe de le suivre, il ne faisait que se retourner sur le chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait vraiment et qu'elle ne le laissait pas en plan. Qu'elle ne lui jouait pas une blague.

En entrant dans le bureau elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, c'était un bazar monstre, il y avait des papiers partout dans tous les coins et ils ne semblaient pas être rangé non plus.

"Il y a un ordre précis ?" Dahlia questionna néanmoins, après tout il avait peut être son propre système de rangement derrière ce chaos total.

"Non, j'entasse là où je peux. Je suis pas doué avec les trucs comme ça." Blenheim admit en se grattant le crâne, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une longue tresse laissant le reste de son crâne chauve.

"Je vois. Okay, tu veux qu'on commence comment ?" Dahlia questionna ensuite

"Tu vas vraiment m'aider ?" Blenheim semblait encore plus choqué "T'es pas obligée tu sais, je comprendrais."

"Je t'ai proposé mon aide et c'est soit je le fais soit je retourne à vouloir m'arracher les cheveux et je te laisse arracher les tiens. Pas des plus efficace. En plus j'ai été à l'école pendant un moment et je devais rendre plusieurs dissertations chaque semaine, donc ça ne me pose vraiment aucun soucis. Dis moi juste quel genre de papier il y a pour que je mette un peu d'ordre dans tout ça et pour te faciliter la tâche et si tu as besoin de plus tu dis. Crois moi si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose tu le sais." Dahlia dit avec un sourire

Il la regarda choqué un moment, cherchant un signe de mensonge ou de doute mais n'en trouvant pas il lui fit un sourire.

"J'ai des papiers concernant les consommations de ma division, des papiers par rapport aux missions qu'on doit faire, des informations que mes hommes me donnent qu'il faut que je trie pour les donner aux navigateurs entre autre pour les aider à faire leur carte ou à les compléter. Il y a aussi les dossiers médicaux de mes hommes sur lesquels je devrais travailler avant de les mettre en paire pour ne pas mettre deux myopes ensemble par exemple ce ne serait pas très pratique. Et il y a également des complaintes ou différents mémos que mes hommes me donnent à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre, des demandes pour des armes, ou pour une plus grande paie, ou pour ne pas les mettre avec untel. Enfin tu vois le genre ?" Blenheim expliqua

"Ouais, ça a l'air très compliqué. Okay, si tu travaillais sur les dossiers qu'il y a sur ton bureau, sur lesquels tu peux travailler sans autres documents pour le moment et ensuite on avisera ?" Dahlia proposa

Blenheim accepta et les deux se mirent au travail, il se remit à étudier les ordres de mission, que Pops donnait en général en avance à part quand c'était urgent et là il ne laissait pas traîner, par rapport à des îles qu'ils devraient aller voir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis en général ou sur des bases de la marine qu'ils allaient attaquer pour une raison ou une autre.

Dahlia pendant ce temps commença par faire des piles par rapport à chaque catégorie avant d'utiliser les classeurs qu'il avait mais dont il ne se servait pas pour commencer à ranger correctement chaque pile. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait fini avant elle, elle lui proposa de faire un tableau sur sa division avec leur arme d'utilisation et leurs problèmes médicaux importants, dans le sens où ça pouvait avoir un rôle dans le bon fonctionnement de la division. Ce qu'il fit avec facilité vu que les dossiers médicaux avaient été une des premières choses qu'elle avait organisé.

"Pourquoi tu m'aides ?" Blenheim demanda après plusieurs heures, et une fois qu'il eut terminé son tableau

"Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?" Dahlia rétorqua

"Parce que Pops te veux comme sa fille et que nous on est pour. A ton tour." Blenheim accepta de répondre, mais il refusait qu'elle évade sa question

"Plusieurs raisons, comme je t'ai dit je suis heureuse de la distraction vu que je n'aime pas ne rien faire, même si c'est pour broyer du noir, ensuite je n'aime pas le fait que vous en ayez tellement fait pour moi et moi rien en retour. Ça me rend mal à l'aise, et en plus je te l'ai dit je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec la paperasserie, au contraire ça m'apaise." Dahlia expliqua après un bref moment de silence

"Pourquoi tu étais agacée ?" Blenheim demanda ensuite, il comprenait le côté où elle se sentait mal à l'aise de la générosité de l'équipage, il était le même bien que l'équipage soit aussi sa famille, il n'aimait pas avoir des dettes, trop en tout cas.

"Ma magie, j'ai un surplus et je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour l'utiliser et tant que je ne m'en suis pas occupée, ma magie sera trop puissante." Dahlia expliqua, cela était dû à toutes les potions plus le fait qu'elle n'ait plus l'horcruxe et donc toute sa magie était à sa disposition. Donc non seulement elle avait une magie bien supérieure à la normale mais elle en avait qui débordait et ça ce n'était pas bon du tout

"Qu'est ce que tu risques à cause de ce surplus ? Et comment ça fonctionne d'ailleurs ?" Blenheim questionna, il était intrigué comme beaucoup par les pouvoirs de la jeune femme

"La magie est une sorte d'énergie qui est à l'intérieur d'une sorte de réservoir chez les sorciers et sorcières. Notre réservoir s'ajuste entre notre naissance et nos 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité pour les sorciers. C'est fait comme ça parce que nous recevons divers boost à différents âges. Ce qu'il y a c'est que ma magie est déjà bien plus puissante que la normale, mais là en plus elle c'est développée pour remplir le réservoir, alors que j'avais une bonne dose de magie qui luttait contre un morceau de magie noire qui voulait me contrôler. Chose dont je n'avais pas du tout consciente. Avant d'arriver ici, j'ai fait quelque chose qui m'a débarrassé de cette magie noire et donc j'ai eu accès à toute ma magie, mais il y en a trop. Du coup quand je lance un sort même si je le fais avec un minimum de puissance, c'est trop comparé à ce que je voulais. Donc non seulement je dois réapprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs mais en plus je dois trouver un moyen de ne plus avoir ce débordement de magie." Dahlia expliqua du mieux possible

"Et comment tu peux faire ça ?" Blenheim demanda un peu inquiet, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'était le même principe que quand tu mettais trop de bois et de plantes mortes dans un feu il était plus gros que ce que tu pouvais parfois contrôler, ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour la personne concernée

"Il faut que je fasse une magie très épuisante qui me prendra ce surplus." Dahlia dit simplement

"Pourquoi tu le fais pas alors ?" Blenheim demanda surpris

"Parce que la seule magie au quelle je peux penser me demande d'entrer dans une méditation intense et je ne suis pas prête à le faire." Dahlia dit simplement encore

Blenheim pouvait comprendre, elle ne leur faisait pas confiance, il aurait pu être vexé mais elle sortait d'une guerre donc ça pouvait être compréhensible. C'était même assez prudent de sa part.

"Je peux te demander autre chose ?" Blenheim questionna après un moment

"Oui bien sûr."Dahlia accepta, les questions du colosse ne la dérangeait pas, il était poli plus ou moins mais il respectait son opinion par rapport à un domaine où il jugeait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, il avait la tête sur les épaules et était intelligent ce qui se voyait rapidement, c'était assez facile de lui parler en plus.

"Pourquoi alors que tu ne nous fais pas énormément confiance tu es aussi à l'aise avec nous ?" il demanda, il s'était souvent interrogé à ce sujet elle était assez détendue avec eux après tout et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi vu qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance

Il apprécia le fait qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, elle était posée et c'était agréable de ne pas avoir une nouvelle nakama, parce qu'il savait qu'elle les joindrait, qui pensait un peu avant de parler.

"C'est vos regards je pense. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été jugé par les autres, mes relatives me jugeaient en mal à cause de mes pouvoirs non que je le sache avant, ensuite on me jugeait parce que j'étais supposément une héroïne alors que tout ce que j'avais fait c'était survivre là où mes parents étaient morts ou parce que j'étais la fille de mes parents. Vous vous ne me jugez pas, vous essayez de me connaître et ça, ça change, c'est plutôt agréable même. Je crois que c'est pour ça.

Et j'ai confiance, un peu en tout cas, plus que je le voudrais certainement. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si je pourrais partir si je me laissais totalement aller non plus." Dahlia expliqua, c'était la vérité

Oui ils étaient curieux à son sujet mais ce n'était pas méchant et ils voulaient vraiment la connaître elle Potter Dahlia, une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Même Lee avait été un peu biaisé dans l'idée qu'il avait de la Fille-Qui-A-Survécu au début, ça et l'attrapeuse de Griffondor. Il avait changé ensuite son idée sur elle mais bon...

Blenheim réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, son passé semblait encore plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé jusque-là. Il la plaignait dans un sens, nul ne méritait de vivre une telle vie mais dans un sens il était quand même admiratif de la force de caractère qu'il avait devant lui.

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ?" il demanda ensuite "Qu'est ce qui te retient ?"

"T'es encore plus curieux que Marco." Dahlia souffla avant de commencer à lui répondre, elle était à l'aise avec lui et de toute façon elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui ferait du mal "Je ne sais pas si je peux réussir et me permettre de faire encore confiance à ce point, vraiment rester avec vous tous les jours et tout ça. Risquer d'être blessée et trahie de nouveau, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le retraverser mais en plus je veux la paix. Je suis fatiguée de me battre encore et encore."

"Tu as tort." Blenheim dit de suite, s'attirant un regard surpris et perplexe de la jeune femme "Tu as tort par rapport aux combats. Tu es fatiguée d'eux dans le sens où tu es fatiguée de te battre seule je pense. Nous on serait avec toi et on te laissera jamais tomber. Tu aimes le combat, on te voit quand tu t'entraînes avec Marco et Jordan. Tu aimes l'adrénaline et le combat en lui-même ça crève les yeux. Après je sais pas pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir si tu veux prendre ce pas, personne ne le prendra à ta place. Mais faut risquer un peu de temps en temps sinon tu stagnes."

Dahlia ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas nier que depuis que Marco et Jordan, le commandant de la 8° division. Izo l'avait envoyé au second quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voudrait savoir se défendre sans sa magie au cas où. Elle avait bien vu que les pirates étaient très forts et elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie, du coup c'était sa seule option. Marco lui avait proposé quand il l'avait vu se battre et elle avait accepté. Il était un excellent combattant, même si elle devait souvent se contrôler pour ne pas rougir comme une idiote en sa présence, mais en même temps quand il l'immobilisait sous lui c'était difficile de ne pas le faire, ça et de ne pas l'embrasser aussi.

Mais Blenheim avait aussi raison, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur toute sa vie non plus.


	14. Chapter 14

« Je t'avais dis qu'elle serait là. » Rakuyo s'exclama

Ce fut le seul avertissement que Dahlia reçut avant de devoir réceptionné Macey, l'arme de Rakuyo qui était très affectueuse, pour le plus grand agacement de Fumseck qui dit bouger des genoux de la jeune femme à son épaule.

Dahlia leva la tête une fois que Macey fut installée pour voir qui était avec lui, elle était u peu agacée d'avoir été trouvé mais comme elle n'avançait pas pour prendre une décision c'était probablement pour le mieux. Elle était heureuse de voir Rakuyo et Izo, juste eux et pas toute la bande habituelle. Elle voulait quand même réfléchir un peu et les pitreries de Thatch ne le permettait pas toujours, sans compter qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Marco tant que sa décision n'était pas prise.

Les deux commandants ne perdirent pas de temps à s'asseoir de chaque côté d'elle, Rakuyo allant même jusqu'à passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la caler contre lui. Dahlia se laissa faire heureuse du soutien, l'homme était devenu au fil des jours une dire de frère et c'était agréable parfois de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un plutôt que d'être celle qui devait toujours soutenir. Izo quand à lui se mit à caresser Fumseck qui se laissa faire content de l'attention.

« Il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle tu te caches dans le navire ? » Izo questionna en brisant le silence après un moment. Il n'avait aucun problème lorsque c'était des étrangers qu'il interrogeait mais ses proches il n'y arrivait pas. Sa curiosité et son inquiétude prédominaient.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Dahlia dit simplement

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, les deux comprirent de suite. Ce n'était pas difficile après tout le marché qu'elle avait passé avec Pops prenait fin dans deux jours.

Elle se torturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours essayant de prendre la bonne décision.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »Izo demanda calmement après avoir échangé un regard avec Rakuyo, ils voulaient qu'elle reste, et ce dans réserve mais surtout ils voulaient qu'elle soit heureuse. Ils savaient qu'elle le serait avec eux, elle était a sa place mais pour autant ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle le regrette plus tard.

C'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient laissé tranquille pendant deux jours, la laissant éviter tout le monde dans la mesure du possible. Après tout elle maintenait quand même ses engagements surtout avec Bleheim et Fossa les deux qui avaient le plus de mal avec la paperasserie. Elle avait même continué à donner un coup de main à Marco qui gérait sa division, plus la seconde et c'était sans compter des responsabilités en tant que second. Quoique pour le plus grand agacement du blond elle avait réussi à faire sa part quand il était occupé ailleurs, du coup il ne l'avait pas vu. Ce qui le mettait de très mauvaise humeur pour le plus grand amusement du crossdresseur qui les trouvait trop mignons ensemble.

« J'en sais rien. C'est ça le problème je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. » Dahlia souffla

« Est-ce que tu es bien ici ? » Rakuyo intervint

« Oui, c'est agréable. » Dahlia reconnut après un moment

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'ennuies ? » Izo demanda

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et si je peux me fier à mon jugement…. »elle avoua

Les deux commandants eurent momentanément des expressions de furies en entendant ça, la sorcière n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de son passé mais suffisamment au deux pour qu'ils aient envie d'aller tuer des gens de son monde de la manière la plus douloureuse possible. Le peu qu'elle avait dit avait été atroce. Elle avait trop subi, beaucoup trop surtout a son âge. Pops était d'ailleurs d'accord avec eux, Dahlia avait parlé avec lui au fil des mois et elle lui avait raconté certaines de ses aventures quand il le demandait, souvent après qu'il lui en ait dit une des siennes. Il était loin d'être ravi avec le monde d'où elle venait.

Rien que l'idée qu'ils avaient utilisé des potions pour la contrôler ça leur donner des envies de meurtres.

« Je penses que tu as tort de te torturer à ce point. Ce qui t'es arrivé n'est en aucun cas ta faute, bien au contraire. Tu as pas eu de chance et tu as rencontré des salopards. On est pas des anges loin de là je le sais mais pour autant on ne manipulerait jamais quelqu'un de la sorte. Si tu ne réfléchis pas ton instinct il te dit quoi ? » Rakuyo questionna

Dahlia ne répondit pas, elle savait qu'elle voulait rester. Discuter avec Fossa et Benheim qui adoraient l'histoire et que ça ne dérangeaient pas de répondre à des questions. Elle adorait voir Thatch faire le pitre pour détendre l'atmosphère ou même discuter sérieusement quand quelque chose l'intéressait. Elle adorait son côté un peu enfantin parfois qui l'avait poussé à lui faire visiter les îles en courant parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rate quoique ce soit.

Elle aimait aussi discuter avec Bat qui avait une langue acérée quand elle en avait envie, ou encore avec Vista qui avait toujours une question sur sa magie. Ou même Izo avec qui elle avait sympathisé et qu'elle adorait, même quand il insistait pour qu'ils aillent faire du shopping pour qu'elle puisse avoir des vêtements plus saillants. Elle avait réussi à y échapper mais elle n'avait pas d'illusion d'y arriver encore très longtemps.

Ou même encore Rakuyo qui avait rapidement pris la place du frère protecteur et avec qui elle discutait de tout et de rien. Ou encore Marco qui ne semblait pas perdre une occasion pour la faire rire.

Elle aimait la camaraderie qui régnait à bord et dans laquelle ils ne faisaient que l'inviter en permanence, le fait qu'elle se sentait a sa place et je ressentait pas le besoin de se cacher derrière des masques.

Mais est ce qu'elle pouvait se le permettre ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance ? Fumseck ne faisait qu'insister que oui elle pouvait, qu'ils seraient bien ici. Mais elle avait peur. C'était peut être idiot mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait franchir ce pas. Pas de nouveau.

« C'est pas toujours facile d'être pirate on le sait et tu t'en es aperçue je pense mais ça a des bons côtés. Tu es libre premièrement, on ne te laissera jamais vraiment seule aussi. Tu fais déjà partie de notre famille Dahlia, pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'accepter ? » Izo demanda ensuite

Une famille ? C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle avait cru en trouver une mais elle s'était trompée. Ils avaient vu la fille de James et Lily, une arme contre Voldemort ou encore une pseudo héroïne. Mais pas elle pas Dahlia. C'était peut être pour ça que ça n'avait pas marche. Eux ils ne voulaient qu'elle et ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté même quand ils avaient vu tout ses problèmes.

Barbe Blanche avait dit qu'il vivait dans regret que c'était ça l'important quand on était un pirate, pouvait elle refuser de rester et ne pas le regretter ensuite ? Non elle ne le pouvait pas, elle le savait d'instinct. Pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser diriger par la peur, elle était une griffonfor après tout. Une vie sans risques ce n'est pas vraiment une vie.

« Vous croyez que vous pouvez m'apprendre ? » Dahlia demanda ensuite

« T'apprendre quoi ? » Rakuyo demanda curieux

« Fossa m'a dit que je devais vivre maintenant et plus simplement survivre. Vous pensez que je peux apprendre ? » Dahlia questionna avec un sourire

Les deux pirates comprirent de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire et ils sourirent aussi.

« Si nous, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne peuvent pas apprendre à notre sœur ce que c'est que vivre, profiter de la vie a fond alors personne ne le peux. » Rakuyo sur avec un grand sourire

« Tu restes alors ? »Izo demanda pour être sur

« Je vais raconter mon histoire à Barbe Blanche et si après vous voulez quand même de nous deux alors oui. » Dahlia confirma avec un regard vers Fumseck qui semblait ravi.

« Tu vas arrêter de fuir Marco aussi ? » Izo demanda une fois qu'ils furent debout

Des qu'elle avait fini sa phrase il avait commencé à la faire se lever, il ne voulait pas perdre du temps pas plus que la laisser changer d'avis.

« J'ai éviter tout le monde je te signale. » Dahlia se contenta de dire

Izo lui lança un regard indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de sa réponse mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Non seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des oreilles de lapin comme elle avait fait a Thatch quelques jours auparavant quand il l'avait un peu trop agacé mais en plus ils étaient arrivés à la cabine du capitaine. Le moment était venu.


	15. Chapter 15

Marco était exaspéré, enfin le terme n'était peut être pas le bon mais en tout cas il était agacé de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ainsi que désemparé vu qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel changement.

Cela avait commencé il y a environ une semaine. Dahlia avec qui il passait beaucoup de son temps, et ce avec plaisir, avait commencé à lui parler moins mais cela avait été deux jours auparavant qu'elle avait vraiment commencé à l'éviter.

Au début il s' était dit qu'il avait du faire quelque chose mais en y réfléchissant il n'avait rien trouvé en plus elle n'etait pas le genre de personne qui ne disait pas quand elle avait un problème avec quelqu'un.

Ce n'était qu'après un commentaire de Thatch qu'il avait supposé qu'elle l'evitait pour ne pas lui dire au revoir. Elle avait du prendre sa décision et ce n'était pas en faveur de rester.

Il avait alors tenté de trouver un moyen de la faire changer d'idée mais pour le moment il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Lui et les autres commandants avaient tout fait pour la faire rester avec eux. Il avait même eu de l'espoir après qu'elle eut parlé de l'horrible femme qui l'avait forcé à écrire avec son propre sang, elle avait été pensive un temps avant de se détendre avec eux. Elle avait même commencé à aider au niveau de la paperasserie, où elle était il dvait le reconnaître géniale.

Il avait pensé qu'elle se sentait bien avec eux, à sa place mais à présent qu'elle l'évitait il devait faire face au fait qu'elle allait partir. Ce dont il n'avait pas du tout envie, bien au contraire. Il aimait leur discussion et leur débats, il aimait se battre avec elle aussi. L'entraîner était vraiment agréable, c'était agréable de ne pas rencontrer une femme fragile, autre que Bay bien sûr. La plupart des infirmières à bord ne savaient pas se battre, juste un peu de self défense au cas ou mais rien de plus. Marco n'était pas comme Vista qui aimait les femmes douces et fragiles, la plupart des civiles en sommes. Non lui il préférait un défi, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui tenir tête.

Alors tout d'un coup de s'en voir priver ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de solution.

Il était toujours en train d'y réfléchir lorsque Thatch toqua à la porte en entrant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a yoi ?" Marco questionna peu heureux d'être dérangé

"Tu continue à bouder alors ?" Thatch demanda avec un sourire, il avait beau ne pas aimer quand un de ses frères étaient mal ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas les taquiner un peu. Surtout Marco qui ne donnait que rarement une telle opportunité.

"Je ne boude pas yoi." Marco protesta de suite avec colère

"Tu ne parles presque pas, tu es toujours de mauvais poil, j'ai besoin de continuer ?" Thatch demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Qu'est ce que tu veux yoi ?" Marco décida de répéter plutôt que de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Thatch sembla le comprendre puisqu'il arrêta de provoquer Marco, à la place il expliqua que Pops avait demandé aux commandants de venir le voir. Les deux firent donc leur chemin vers les quartiers du capitaine, Izo était déjà là avec Rakuyou, Vista et Fossa. Ainsi que pour la plus grande surprise de Marco, Dahlia. Elle était assise entre Rakuyou et Izo, Macey enroulée autour d'elle avec sa tête sur ses genoux et Fumseck sur son épaule.

Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant aussi proche des deux commandants, pourquoi elle l'évitait si elle n'avait pas de soucis à être avec eux ? Et pourquoi Pops les avait convoqués ?

Cependant malgré ses questions il décida d'attendre, sachant de toute façon Pops ne dirait rien avant que tout le monde ne soit présent. Les autres semblaient d'ailleurs du même avis vu que nul ne posa de question. Ils se contentèrent juste de s'installer confortablement dans la pièce et d'attendre.

Finalement Bay arriva, elle avait été en train de mettre à jour des dossiers médicaux.

"Je vous ai demandé de venir parce que Dahlia estime que avant de rejoindre notre famille nous devrions connaître son passé. Je lui ai proposé de me le raconter et que je vous en ferai part ensuite mais elle a dit qu'elle préférait que vous puissiez poser vos questions directement." Barbe Blanche expliqua une fois tout le monde installé

Son explication lui valut un sourcil haussé de Dahlia qui avait surtout qu'elle voulait raconter son passé pour qu'ils puissent décider si oui ou non ils la voulaient dans l'équipage. Izo et Rakuyou quand à eux sourirent amusés. Ils savaient d'expérience que leur père l'accepterait dans tous les cas. Enfin à part si elle avait tué un ami à elle mais ils doutaient fortement que ce soit le cas.

Les autres commandants eux ne purent réprimer des expressions de joie à l'idée qu'elle reste avec eux. Fossa et Blenheim quand a eux échangèrent un regard, du peu qu'ils avaient appris de son passé le récit ne serait pas un agréable.

"Pour vous raconter mon passé je vais devoir un peu vous parler de l'histoire de mon monde. N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si je ne suis pas claire." Dahlia dit calmement "Mon monde est divisé en deux communautés une non magique et dont la plus grande partie sont ignorant de l'existence de la seconde communauté, celle magique. Dix ans avant ma naissance une guerre civile à éclaté au sein de la communauté sorcière. D'un cote il y avait un mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, mais de son vrai nom Tom Jedusor."

"Le changement craint totalement, c'est ridicule comme titre mais en même temps son nom était pas vraiment intimidant" Thatch commenta ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'arrière du crâne par Fossa

"Il avait auprès de lui un groupe appelé Mangemorts qui regroupait en réalité une grande partie de sorcier traditionaliste dont la plupart peuvent se trouver dans sorciers dit sangs pur, c'est à dire ceux qui ont au moins tout leurs grands parents sorciers. Tout les sangs purs ne se sont pas rangé derrière Jedusor mais une bonne partie oui. Il défendait l'idée que les moldus, ceux sans pouvoir, étaient inférieur aux sorciers et de ce fait devaient être exterminer ou rendu au statut d'esclave.

La guerre civile dura onze ans, peu osaient s'opposer à Jedusor et ses hommes à cause des horreurs qu'ils commettaient. Ils ne se contentaient pas de tuer non, ils forçaient des famille à s'entretuer, ils torturaient. Ils faisaient tout pour commettre les pires horreurs et cela poussa une grande partie des sorciers à être terrifiés et à fuir sans même tenter de se défendre.

Le ministère, qui est notre gouvernement, tentait de les arrêter mais en vain puisque beaucoup des employés étaient des mangemorts. Ils cachaient leur identité et c'était difficile de savoir qui en était un ou non, a qui on pouvait faire confiance.

En plus du ministère un autre groupe s'opposait à Jedusor, ils se faisaient appeler: l'Ordre du Phénix. Le compagnon de Fumseck avant moi, Albus Dumbledore était le chef de ce groupe et mes parents en faisaient partie.

Assez rapidement les membres de l'Ordre ont été visé lors des attaques et beaucoup d'entre eux ont été tués. En 1981, onze ans après le de début de la guerre et quinze mois après ma naissance, Jedusor à obtenu la localisation de la maison de mes parents et il a attaqué. Mes parents ont été tué, mais ensuite il a tenté de me tuer mais ma mère avait effectué un rituel pour me protéger. Du coup au lieu de me frapper le sortilège de mort qu'il avait utilisé à rebondi et l'a frappé à la place. Le faisant ainsi disparaître. De ce jour je ne garde rien d'autre que ma cicatrice au front.

Sa disparition à marqué la fin de la guerre et les sorciers ont décidé de me voir comme une héroïne parce que j'avais survécu.

Dumbledore m'a ensuite placé dans la famille de ma mère, des gens sans pouvoirs qui me haïssaient et me craignaient. J'y suis resté sans savoir que j'étais une sorcière pendant dix ans.

Lors de mon onzième anniversaire, Hagrid un des employés de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, est venu me chercher pour m'introduire dans le monde sorcier et apprendre à faire de la magie.

Ma première année à Poudlard ne fut pas de tout repos loin de la même, mais à la fin j'ai appris que Jedusor n'était pas mort mais qu'à la place il était devenu une ombre sans corps. Il recherchait en revanche un moyen d'en obtenir un au plus vite.

Ma seconde année ne fut pas moins dangereuse que la première, là où j'avais du affronter troll et cerbère avant je devais à présent combattre un serpent géant et mortel qui était contrôlé par un jeune Jedusor."

"Comment ça ? Il avait rajeuni ?" Bay interrogea curieuse, elle et les autres ne pouvaient pas nier la véracité des propos que tenait la jeune femme, en effet ses yeux trahissaient une douleur réelle de revivre ses souvenirs.

"Pas exactement, il avait réussi à enfermer une partie de lui même dans un journal quand il avait 16 ans. Cette partie de lui même était en train de prendre vie dans un sens parce qu'il était en train de voler l'énergie vitale d'une jeune sorcière.

Fumseck vint à mon secours et réussi à blesser gravement le basilik ce qui me permit ainsi de l'achever."

"Qu'est ce qu'un basilik ?" Pops demanda, il n'avait jamais entendu le nom pour autant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La manière dont Dahlia agrippait son avant bras était inquiétante.

"Un basilik est une créature très rare et extrêmement mortelle. Il s'agit d'un serpent, qui peut vivre plus d'un millénaire. Son regard tue si on le voit directement mais sinon quand il y a un objet entre la cible et le basilik, la victime est pétrifiée et en plus son venim est mortel.

En tuant le basilik j'ai eu l'avant bras transpercé par un de ses crochets. Heureusement j'ai eu de la chance vu que le seul remède au venin de basilik était des larmes de phénix.

Je me suis ensuite servi du crochet du serpent pour transpercer le journal détruisant ainsi le jeune Jedusor.

L'année d'après, donc ma troisième année à Poudlard, j'ai appris la vérité sur la mort de mes parents. Une partie en tout cas. Mes parents avaient placé leur maison sous un charme extrêmement puissant. Le sortilège du Fidelius, ce sortilège est aussi appelé le sortilège du secret. Une maison placé sous ce sort est invisible à tous sauf ceux qui ont été mis au courant du secret par le Gardien du Secret. Mes parents avaient au début penser à mon parrain mais il avait pensé que ce serait trop évident vu qu'il était comme un frère pour mon père. Du coup à la place il avait proposé un autre ami à eux, discret et que tout le monde sous-estimer et mes parents ont accepté. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était que Peter Pettigrew était en réalité un mangemorts. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller donner le secret à son maître condamnant ainsi ma famille. Mais après la disparition de Jedusor il a eu peur, Sirius savait qu'il avait trahi et il voudrait se venger. Mais en plus les mangemorts au courant de son identité le blameraient pour la disparition de Jedusor. Alors il a décidé de se faire passer pour mort et pour un héros en hurlant que c'était Sirius le traître avant de tout faire exploser.

Le nom de famille de Sirius joua contre lui, beaucoup de membres de sa famille étaient des mangemorts ou des supporters de Jedusor. Le gouvernement l'envoya à Azkaban la prison des sorciers sans procès.

J'appris tout ça quand je l'ai rencontré une fois qu'on avait capturé Pettigrew malheureusement il a réussi à s'échapper et Sirius à été forcer de s'enfuir comme un fugitif vu que le Ministère ne voulait pas croire des adolescents de 13 ans.

Ma quatrième année marqua le retour de Jedusor, il se servit d'un rituel où il avait besoin de mon sang pour revenir. Tuant au passage un étudiant qui avait eu la malchance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Une fois encore le Ministère refusa de me croire et ils décidèrent de nier la réalité, chose dont Jedusor profiita pour réformer son armée. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'année que la population sorcière dut affronter la réalité. Il était de retour. Il avait été vu dans les bureaux du Ministère où il m'avait fait tomber dans un piège. Cet événement marqua la mort de mon parrain qui avait été tué en voulant me protéger. Jedusor m'avait envoyé une vision de Sirius se faisant torturer dans un département du Ministère, j'avais accouru mais ce n'était qu'un piège.

Il m'avait fait venir parce qu'il voulait savoir le contenu d'une prophétie qui avait été faite avant ma naissance le concernant. Cette prophétie était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il avait ciblé ma famille. Comme il avait entendu une partie de la prophétie disant que j'aurais le pouvoir de le vaincre il voulait m'éliminer avant qje je ne devienne vraiment un problème.

Durant ma sixième année Dumbledore à enfin décidé que je devais en savoir plus, sauf qu'au lieu de m'apprendre des sorts pour me protéger il décida de se concentrer sur des informations sur Jedusor. Enfin plutôt sur pourquoi il avait survécu toutes ces années.

Jedusor avait commis la magie interdite ultime, une magie taboo même pour les familles les plus fascinées par la magie noire. Les horcruxes. Ce sont des objets dans lesquels un sorcier peut stocker la moitié de son âme.

Pour un sorcier l'âme est quelque chose que l'on ne doit pas toucher. C'est sacré. Surtout parce qu'un être humain ne peut pas fonctionner sans son âme entière. Mais Jedusor voulait vaincre la mort et ce à n'importe quel prix. Alors il décida de créer six horcruxes pour que son âme soit divisé en sept, qui avec trois est un chiffre puissant.

Ce a quoi il n'avait pas pense c'est que ce n'était pas des parts égales d'âmes dont il se séparait, non à chaque fois il divisait son âme en deux. À la fin il n'était vraiment plus humain et il ne pouvait pas non plus ressentir beaucoup d'émotions. Presque aucune autre que la colère et la haine en réalité.

L'année suivante donc celle qui vient de s'écouler je l'ai passé en riant. Jedusor avait réussi à faire tomber le Ministère qui était à présent sous son contrôle.

J'étais recherchée, il m'avait appelé Indésirable n°1. Dumbledore étant mort j'étais le dernier icône de la résistance. C'est durant cette année que Fumseck m'a trouvé. J'étais seule, ma recherche des horcruxes était longue et je faisait peu de progrès. Si peu que Ron et Hermione mes supposés amis l'ont laissé tomber.

Avec Fumseck j'ai repris un peu espoir et peu à peu ont à réussi à localiser les autres. C'était loin d'être facile, même quand les deux revinrent. Mais on avançait, avec une capture et une évasion des mangemorts mais on était vivant. Et puis on a appris que le dernier horcruxe se trouvait à l'école. Notre arrivée à été vue comme une déclaration de guerre contre Jedusor et ses hommes.

Durant le combat j'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas six horcruxes mais sept. L'âme de Jedusor était tellement instable que lorsqu'il a tenté de me tuer, moi une innocente et qu'il n'avait pas le moindre regret pour son geste un bout de son âme s'est détaché de lui et s'est placé dans ma cicatrice.

Le plan de Dumbledore c'était que je me sacrifié bien gentiment et sans poser de questions. Je suppose que dans un sens il avait raison puisque c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sauf qu'au lieu de risquer qu'il ait créé d'autre horcruxe ou que son corps ne soit pas détruit cette fois encore, plutôt que de me rendre j'ai fait un rituel. Un rituel sont le contrecoup magique devait me tuer, mais Fumseck en a décidé autrement puisque après le rituel je me suis retrouvé ici."

Dahlia finit son récit sans regarder quiconque. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait poen dire autant, elle avait bien sûr pas tout dit non seulement parce qu'elle n'était pas prête mais aussi parce que sinon ils n'en finiraient jamais. Elle était vraiment reconnaissante envers Izo, Rakuyou et son arme vivante Macey, Fumseck bien sûr mais aussi Blenheim qui durant l'histoire c'était placé derrière elle avec ses mains sur ses épaules dans un signe de soutien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire à présent, sans aucun doute après avoir entendu dans quel pétrin elle se retrouvait toit le temps ils la mettraient dehors. Mais non, elle avait tort sur toute la ligne. Plutôt que de la rejeter comme elle s'y attendait Barbe Blanche s'agenouilla devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était petite et elle savait que d'un seul geste il pouvait la tuer mais elle se sentait au contraire en sécurité.

"C'est fini maintenant Dahlia. Tu es à la maison, tu es ma fille." Barbe Blanche dit avec douceur mais fermeté

Ca en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer dans les bras du capitaine.


	16. Chapter 16

Une fois que Dahlia se fut reprise Barbe Blanche la relâcha de son embrasse.

« Est-ce que vous avez des questions en particuliers ou ça peut attendre ? » il demanda ensuite

« On peut aller dans ce monde pour botter le cul des gens ? » Blenheim questionna, ce qui provoqua des acquiescement de la part des autres commandants, ils voulaient vraiment donner une leçon ces sorciers qui avaient fait du mal à une des leurs. Ça ne comptait pas pour eux qu'elle ne l'était pas à l'époque ce n'était quand même pas tolérable.

« Si il n'y a pas d'autres questions, et non on peut pas faire ça. Alors je suggère qu'on fasse la fête pour célébrer l'arrivée dans l'équipage de Dahlia. » Barbe Blanche dit avec un sourire

Cela provoqua l'enthousiasme chez tout le monde et rapidement une énorme fête de déroulait sur le Moby Dick.

« Viens me voir demain d'accord ma fille ? » Barbe Blanche dit à Dahlia gentiment, il voulait en savoir plus sur elle mais ce n'était pas le moment. Non la elle avait besoin de soutien et de se changer les idées après avoir du parler de son passé .

Il était tout aussi furieux que des enfants, mais il pensait surtout a comment ils allaient pouvoir l'aider. Elle avait vraiment eu une vie dure et ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'elle s'en remette et avance mais il savait qu'elle serait bien sur son navire avec une grande famille.

Elle accepta facilement sa demande, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'elle ferait à bord, de son rôle et sous les ordres de qui elle serait par exemple. Non ils avaient encore besoin de parler. En plus elle se doutait bien qu' il avait des questions pour elle mais bon après ce qu'elle avait raconté elle supposait que c'était plutôt normal.

Elle sortit ensuite de ses pensées pour rejoindre Izo et Thatch qui lui faisaient signe. Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux et les autres commandants écoutant les histoires de leurs aventures avec amusement. Elle votait bien qu'ils faisaient ça pour lui changer les idées et la faire rire, ça n'en était sur plus précieux pour elle. Seul Fred, George et Lee avaient tenté de lui changer les idées quand elle allait mal. Luna l'avait aussi fait après la mort de Sirius mais c'était différent.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien ici, acceptée même. Elle ignora avec aise le regard fier de Fumseck qui se retenait visiblement de lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Elle resta un moment avec eux avant que le monde ne devienne un peu trop difficile à gérer pour elle, avec un sourire d'excuse envers ceux qui s'en aperçurent elle se leva et descendit vers sa cabine. Fumseck avait décidé de rester plus longtemps et c'était placé sur l'accoudoir du capitaine. Elle était heureuse pour lui, les phénix étaient des créatures sociales qui aimaient le monde. Au fil de ses années comme compagnon de Dumbledore les opportunités avaient été faibles.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui procurer quelque chose qu'il aimait. Après tout elle savait très bien que dans lui elle serait morte il y a longtemps. Sa deuxième année à Poudlard elle en était sure, il n'y avait pas de remèdes autres que les larmes de phénix pour contrer le venir du basilik.

« Tu restes pas jusqu'à la fin pour ta propre fête yoi. » Marco remarqua

Prise dans des pensées et bien moins tendue et sur ses gardes qu'à son arrivée elle ne l'avait même pas vu ou entendu la suivre. A y réfléchir elle ne savait même pas ou il était quand elle était descendue.

« Je suis toujours pas très a l'aise avec autant de monde mais c'était super. En plus la journée a été longue. » Dahlia répondit avec un sourire

« Ouais ça a pas du être facile de déballer ton passé comme ça. Tu arrêtes de m'éviter alors yoi ? » Marco remarqua a la fin d'un air nonchalant mais Dahlia le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne l'était pas du tout

« Oui désolée. » elle répondit en détournant le regard, elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre

« Tu nis même pas yoi ? »il s'exclama un peu surpris

« A part quand je suis vraiment obligée je ne mens pas. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien. »Dahlia répondit en haussant les épaules

« J'ai au moins le droit à une explication du pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu m'as évité comme si j'avais la peste toi ? » Marco questionna en perdant un peu son calme et en plaquant une main a côté de la tête de la jeune femme qui était appuyée contre un mur

« J'ai évite tout le monde je te signale. Je voulais prendre la décision par rapport à si je restais ou non. Et je voulais le faire dans aucune influence et être aussi sure de mes raisons. » Dahlia expliqua

« Les autres pouvaient au moins te voir je te signale. Moi que dalle. Alors pourquoi yoi ? »Marco questionna, aucun des deux n'entendit vraiment toute l'émotion derrière la voix du pirate.

« Parce que je voulais être sûre que je ne restais pas pour toi. »Dahlia s'exclama, elle était désemparée par la proximité de l'homme une proximité qu'elle avait évité dernièrement.

A ces mots Marco perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même et il se baissez pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit avec passion et très vite les deux se retrouvèrent plaqués l'un contre l'autre faisant tout pour se rapprocher d'avantage.

Au prix de gros efforts Marco releva la tête de la nuque de la jeune femme qu'il était en train d'embrasser, devant serrer les dents pour ne pas y retourner en entendant le gémissement de déception qu'elle fit.

« Dahlia si on continue je vais pas pouvoir m'arrêter yoi. »Marco dit avec quelques difficultés, il ne voulait vraiment pas s'arrêter, pas après deux mois d'attente mais il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne voudrait pas.

Dahlia le regarda un instant et décida d'écouter son côté griffondor, elle embrassa de nouveau l'homme avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, il était trop grand, et de mordiller son oreille. Elle et un frisson en entendant le grognement animal que cela provoqua.

« Qui a dit que je voulais arrêter ? »elle murmura ensuite

Ce fut toute la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Il souleva Dahlia qui entoura des jambes autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine de la jeune femme. C'était la plus proche.

En apprenant que la cabine était insonorisée le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait de brisa. Il allait savourer cette nuit et en profiter au maximum. Encore plus en sachant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiété du bruit.


	17. Chapter 17

Dahlia se réveilla le lendemain matin après très peu d'heures de sommeil, par des lèvres qui faisaient des vas et viens entre l'arrière de son oreille et sa nuque. Elle sourit en sentant la présence de Marco et de ses bras autour de sa taille. La nuit avait vraiment été géniale.

Elle avait juste eu un moment d'hésitation lorsque Marco avait commencé à la déshabiller. Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec toutes ses marques. Mais il n'avait pas été dégouté bien au contraire. Il lui avait dit, tout en embrassant chaque cicatrice qui recouvrait son corps que pour lui c'était juste une preuve supplémentaire de sa force. Qu'il aimait le fait qu'elle n'était pas une jolie civile sans défense. Il aimait le défi qu'elle représentait.

Elle avait été plus que choquée, Lee avec qui elle avait commencé à sortir durant sa cinquième année avait toujours ignoré les marques. Préférant ne pas les voir. Jusque ce que ça arrive au point où elle avait utilisé un sort pour les dissimuler avant d'avoir rendez vous avec lui, mais un tel sort demandait de la précision et avec sa magie aussi instable presque elle ne voulait pas le risquer. Et en plus ce n'était quelque chose qui se faisait discrètement.

Elle s'était toujours senti mal à cause de ses cicatrices, certaines venant de ses combats contre Voldemort et ses hommes d'autres de simples accidents ou d'autres de punition par son oncle. Mais là elle s'était senti belle sous le regard bleu du Phénix.

Elle tourna la tête afin de l'embrasser ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, ils s'embrassèrent un moment, Marco se plaçant au dessus d'elle en s'appuyant sur des avants bras pour ne pas écraser la femme en dessous de lui. Après de longues minutes ils se séparèrent et il commença à lui embrasser la nuque doucement.

"Quelle heure est il ?" Dahlia questionna avec difficulté, il venait de trouver un point très sensible et il en profitait.

"Je t'embrasse et tu penses à l'heure yoi, c'est pas très gentil ça." Marco répondit en continuant ses baisers

"Je voulais juste savoir combien de temps tu m'as laissé dormir. C'est tout." Dahlia retorqua

"C'est 7 heure passé." Marco dit en la regardant

"Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère. On a dormi à peine deux heures." Dahlia protesta de suite, avant de réprimèrent un gémissement en sentant son désir contre elle "Tu es vraiment insatiable."

"Je ne peux pas être autrement avec une femme aussi désirable dans mes bras. Tu es vraiment une tentation yoi." Marco répondit avec un sourire "Et j'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu proteste."

A ces mots Dahlia sourit aussi, elle les retourna ensuite pour être sur le dessus. Marco surpris au début, se laissa ensuite faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de protester après tout. Une fois au dessus de lui elle se mit à lui embrasser le torse.

"Je suis donc une tentation ?" Dahlia questionna

"Oui une vrai tentation yoi." Marco répondit distraitement

Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, sentant ses lèvres remonter doucement, mais au moment où elles allaient se rencontrer elle l'évita pour lui embrasser le bout du nez avant de se lever et de le laisser choqué sur le lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ?" Marco demanda en s'asseyant sur le lit

"Je ne voudrais pas te tenter d'avantage." Dahlia dit en souriant de manière taquine avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain

Elle entendit un juron avant que des pas se firent entendre et qu'elle soit plaquée contre le mur par un très sexy pirate.

"Je suis un pirate. J'aime succombé à la tentation yoi. Et je n'en ai pas encore suffisamment profité, très loin de là même." Marco dit avant de l'embrasser

* * *

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure avant qu'ils ne soient habillé. Ils devaient sortir avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé.

"Je n'ai pas envie que ça ne soit qu'une seule nuit." Dahlia avoua blottie dans les bras de Marco

"Moi non plus yoi." Le blond confirma aussi en respirant le parfum de la jeune femme "J'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir tout l'équipage sur le dos yoi."

"Moi non plus." Dahlia dit de suite, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça serait, Izo était déjà compliqué à gérer quand il n'y avait que quelques regards. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça serait si il savait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

"On pourrait passer quelques nuits ensemble non ? Voir ce qui se passe après non yoi ? " Marco proposa

"Ça me va. On reste discrets?"elle demanda pour être sûre qu'ils voulaient la même chose

Marco acquiesça, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il ne voulait pas avoir tout l'équipage sur le dos en essayant de le découvrir.

"Il y a une chose que je veux qui soit claire par contre. Tant qu'on passe des nuits ensembles on n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre yoi. Je partage pas." Marco dit avec une pointe de danger dans la voix

"Ça me va très bien. J'aime pas non plus vraiment partager." Dahlia reconnut

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes encore avant de sortir, Marco passant par sa cabine pour se changer pendant que Dahlia montait sur le pont. Il n'y avait que quelques pirates réveillés la plupart étaient toujours comateux de la fête de la nuit d'avant.

En voyant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool éparpillés sur le sol elle fit une grimace en pensant aux gueules de bois que certains allaient avoir. Enfin bon ils avaient choisi en buvant.


	18. Chapter 18

Le réveil de l'équipage ne fut pas vraiment délicat. Fossa qui n'avait pas vu plus qu'un verre d'alcool la veille s'en chargea avec joie, il les arrosa gaiement sous le rire du capitaine.

Comme il lui avait demandé la veille elle alla voir Barbe Blanche après le petit déjeuner. Fumseck était avec lui, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille au soir.

"Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?"le maudit oiseau questionna télépathiquement

"Tu sais déjà la réponse non ?"Dahlia demanda de la même manière

"Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais Dahlia ?" Fumseck questionna sérieusement

"Je vis, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?" elle répondit un brin défensivement "On se verra de temps en temps c'est tout. Il n'y a pas besoin de t'inquiéter."

"Dahlia tu as un grand cœur, un qui est facilement touché. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Encore moins dans l'endroit où je t'ai emmené pour t'aider." Fumseck dit doucement

"Je ne serai pas blessée, je sais que ça ne compte pas vraiment." Dahlia nia de suite

"Sois prudente. C'est tout ce que je te demande." Fumseck souffla résigné

"Je le serai." Dahlia dit avec un sourire, ignorant le doute qui l'assaillait

"C'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu as été blessé par les trahisons de tes anciens amis et mentor. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Tu n'es pas invincible et invulnérable. Au niveau émotionnel tu es même plutôt fragile." Fumseck dit avec inquiétude

Dahlia ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. C'était la vérité, elle l'avait prouvé en restant, elle tenait rapidement aux gens et c'était loin d'être une qualité. Bien au contraire, elle pouvait plus facilement être blessée. Mais elle en avait marre de devoir s'inquiéter de tout, elle voulait vivre et profiter de la vie. Oui elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Marco mais ce n'était pas sérieux et ça ne le serait peut être jamais. Après tout elle était sortie avec Lee et ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte pour trouver les horcruxes, pour autant elle ne l'aimait pas à la folie et elle n'avait pas eu particulièrement de problèmes pour le laisser et partir. Il lui avait manqué bien sur, ils étaient resté deux ans ensemble quand même.

Elle pouvait le faire de nouveau, elle en serait capable. Et sinon elle lui demanderait d'arrêter, elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit le genre d'homme à insister vraiment quand on lui disait non. Surtout qu'elle doutait qu'il ait beaucoup de mal pour être avec une femme.

"Ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Je ferai attention, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de souffrir tu sais." Dahlia dit doucement "Tu étais avec le capitaine non ?" elle demanda ensuite ne voulant pas continuer sur le sujet de sa relation avec Marco, même télépathiquement elle n'était pas à l'aise, encore moins sur le pont.

Les pirates étaient certes en train de se réveiller avec une énorme gueule de bois et donc ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, mais elle se sentait un peu trop exposée quand même.

"Oui, il est réveillé, il voulait te voir d'ailleurs. On y va ?" Fumseck questionna, acceptant volontiers le changement de sujet.

Il savait d'expérience quand s'arrêter avec elle, ou risquer qu'elle se referme et refuse de parler à nouveau du sujet concerné. Et puis ils devaient savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent, les rôles qu'ils allaient remplir. Il ne pourrait certes pas être aussi utile qu'il le souhaiterait mais il ferait de son mieux quand même.

La seule réponse de Dahlia fut de prendre l'oiseau dans ses bras et de partir dans la direction des quartiers du capitaine, elle eut un instant d'hésitation à la porte, plus dû à la gène de s'être mise à pleurer la veille dans les bras de son capitaine qu'autre chose, mais elle toqua néanmoins. C'était fait et ce n'était pas en attendant que les choses se régleraient, bien au contraire. Elle entra après y avoir été invité, Barbe Blanche était assis sur son lit, lisant le journal tranquillement. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque gueule de bois, alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait bu plus que la plupart des pirates sur le pont. Mais il devait avoir l'habitude, une fête était quelque chose d'assez régulier elle en avait pu s'en apercevoir depuis le début de son séjour parmi eux. Et puis il fallait aussi prendre en compte la question du gabarit.

"Ah Dahlia, je suis content de te voir. Pas de gueule de bois ?" Barbe Blanche demanda amusé

"Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup bu. Vous ?" Dahlia demanda en retour

"Pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Non pas la moindre, mais j'ai des années d'expériences. Mais bon ce n'est pas pour discuter cela que tu es venue. Comme je te l'ai dit hier ton passé ne change pas le moins du monde ma décision, tu es la bienvenue parmi nous et comme je te l'ai déjà dit il y a plusieurs mois tu es ma fille, tu devais juste l'accepter." Barbe Blanche dit avec un grand sourire

"Tu perds pas le nord dis donc." Dahlia souffla

Cela gagna un rire de Barbe Blanche, il était un homme têtu il le savait, et l'agacement de la jeune femme était amusant. Surtout qu'il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment agacée.

"On doit discuter de ce que vous ferez à bord et de vos capacités à tous les deux. Qu'est ce que Fumseck peut faire exactement ?" Barbe Blanche demanda plus sérieusement

"Il peut voler, se transporter d'un endroit à un autre si il le connait. Il peut porter beaucoup de poids aussi, son chant peut rassurer ou causer les pires terreurs si c'est son désir. Ses larmes ont des capacités guérisseuses mais en utiliser trop souvent l'épuise et l'affaiblit. En général il a des cycles de vie de quatre mois avant de brûler et de renaître de ses cendres." Dahlia expliqua après un regard de Fumseck "Comme tu as pu le voir il peut parler de manière télépathique, mais uniquement aux gens qu'il juge digne."

"Quand tu dis qu'il renaît de ses cendres ?" Barbe Blanche questionna curieux

"C'est exactement ça, pendant les prochaines semaines je vais vieillir, jusqu'à ce que je prenne feu et je serai un oisillon. A ce stade je ne peux pas guérir par contre." Fumseck intervint

"D'accord, et toi Dahlia ?" Barbe Blanche demanda après un moment d'assimilation

"Je vais travailler sur une forme animagus, c'est à dire pour pouvoir me transformer en un animal à volonté. C'est surtout pour m'aider à stabiliser ma magie. Quoique je ne peux pas nier que ça pourrait être utile." Dahlia expliqua

"Stabiliser ta magie ?" Barbe Blanche questionna

"Oui, mon arrivée ici, le rituel que j'ai fait avant m'a enlevé le bout d'âme que j'avais de Jedusor, mais ma magie luttait contre ça depuis des années, afin que je ne me fasse pas posséder entre autre. La protection de ma mère n'était pas assez forte pour lutter seule. Ma magie c'est donc développée en me protégeant de l'horcruxe tout en me permettant de faire de la magie. Maintenant que l'horcruxe n'est plus je dois réapprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs vu que je suis plus puissante que ce que je pensais. Et en plus j'ai un surplus de magie que je dois utiliser, je vais donc apprendre à me transformer en animagus." Dahlia expliqua un peu plus

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé si ta magie est instable ?"le capitaine demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Un animagus n'est pas une banale transformation animale, c'est la transformation en l'animal intérieur du sorcier. Pour pouvoir se transformer on doit d'abord déterminer en quel animal, et pour faire cela il faut faire de la méditation." Dahlia dit simplement

Barbe Blanche comprit de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle n'avait pas pu avant parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non leur faire confiance. Avec son passé c'était compréhensible, et il était plutôt heureux de savoir qu'elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise pour lui en parler et commencer à le faire.

"Très bien, n'hésite pas à me dire si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit." Barbe Blanche réprima ensuite un grognement de rage en voyant la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme, c'était comme si on ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'aide et du soutien comme ça, en lui faisant confiance. "Par rapport à ta place à bord, je ne pense pas que je vais te mettre dans une division. Tu n'es pas le genre de personne à obéir à beaucoup de personnes tout d'abord. En plus cela fait quelques temps que je pensais à recruter quelqu'un pour être en charge de la paperasserie. Les commandants de division commencent à avoir trop à faire, leurs responsabilités de commandant, en plus de leur rôle à bord en plus de toute la paperasserie.. Non ce n'est pas possible à long terme, surtout avec la possibilité d'avoir plus d'hommes sous leurs ordres. Est ce que tu serais intéressée dans un rôle un peu plus administratif ?"

"Oui je pense, je n'ai jamais pris la mer avant ce navire donc je n'y connais pas grand chose en navire. Par contre je m'y connais en document, tri et tout le bazar. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me pose problème au contraire, c'est assez familier je dois dire. Tant qu'on soit d'accord sur le fait que je peux quand même me battre. Je ne veux pas devoir rester en arrière parce que je ne fait pas partie d'une division." Dahlia dit avec force

Elle n'avait pas rêvé de cette vie en grandissant et elle avait bien pensé qu'après la guerre elle serait en paix, conférait une famille. Qu'elle n'aurait plus à se battre mais ces quelques mois avec les pirates lui avait fait réalisé à quel point elle avait tort.

Les quelques attaques de marines qu'ils avaient subi lui avait donné envie de se battre avec les pirates. Et les combats avec Marco et Jordan n'avaient fait qu'accentuer cela. Elle aimait se battre.

"Je m'en doute oui. Je ferai en sorte que tu combatte avec une division. Probablement la deuxième, tu ne serais pas intéressée dans le poste de commandant à tout hasard ?" Barbe Blanche demanda

"Non merci. Je ne veux plus être responsables comme ça des gens." Dahlia refusa de suite

Cela ne surprenait pas vraiment le capitaine, il redemanderait dans quelques années peut être. Ils commencèrent ensuite à discuter de quels documents elle serait en charge.


	19. Chapter 19

Dahlia s'intégra facilement dans l'équipage, pour la plupart des pirates elle était déjà une des leurs depuis longtemps. Elle adorait ses responsabilités et le fait de se sentir utile, son travail dépendait de chaque commandant, elle les aidait le plus possible mais certains n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de son aide, ils avaient l'habitude et avaient appris à se débrouiller sans. Du coup elle se contentait de faire des fiches sur chaque pirate de leur division pour que ce soit accessible aux autres commandants et au capitaine pour former les équipes pour les missions.

Thatch était un commandant qui voulait profiter au maximum de Dahlia mais après quelques bains forcés, il finit par accepter l'idée qu'elle n'était pas là pour faire son travail.

Elle travaillait surtout avec Marco, qui était second, et Rakuyoo qui était le cambousier du navire, il était en charge de faire en sorte qu'ils avaient des réserves entre autres chose. Elle était aussi en contact régulier avec Bay, afin d'en savoir plus sur les conditions médicales de chacun, surtout avec ces trois-là.

C'était beaucoup de travail, la paperasse était nombreuse, mais pour elle c'était un peu familier par rapport à ses études à Poudlard avec tous les devoirs à rendre, tout était juste une question d'organisation. Surtout parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire que travailler, non seulement elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais en plus Rakuyoo et Izo surtout ne la laissaient pas faire. Même Blenheim venait la chercher quand il pensait qu'elle était depuis trop longtemps enfermée dans son bureau. Elle passait du temps avec eux, c'était agréable, pour autant elle faisait aussi en sorte de travailler sur sa magie. Elle commençait à regagner un semblant de contrôle, et depuis les deux mois qu'elle était officiellement une pirate, elle travaillait sur sa forme animagus dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Il y avait une potion qui pouvait accélérer le processus normalement, mais non seulement c'était une potion compliquée qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire, mais en plus elle n'avait pas les ingrédients. Elle était donc obligé de le faire de manière traditionnelle, par méditation uniquement. Elle avait des livres sur le sujet bien sûr, elle avait été intéressé par le sujet mais n'avait jamais eu vraiment le temps avant, mais là non seulement elle avait des livres mais aussi Fumseck était là. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances sur la magie ayant vécu longtemps et réussissait bien à l'accompagner dans le processus. Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était un oiseau.

Une des parties les plus compliquées était de comprendre l'animal, de le reconnaître mais aussi de savoir pourquoi c'était son animal. Fumseck aidait beaucoup par rapport à la compréhension de l'animal, ainsi que sur quoi s'attendre par rapport à quand elle réussirait à faire apparaître des ailes et plus simplement des plumes. Les plumes apparaissaient mais tombaient juste sur le lit, lui permettant en tout cas de travailler sur ses sortilèges de nettoyage. La première fois elle avait fait disparaître son lit, heureusement ça avait été réparable, mais elle préférait éviter que ça se reproduise.

Elle venait de réussir à retrouver son visage normal à la place du bec qu'elle avait eu auparavant, quand Rakuyo entra dans sa chambre après avoir toquer bien sûr.

"Je peux te parler ?" Rakuyo demanda en la voyant allongée sur le lit avec un air fatigué

"Oui bien sûr. C'est à propos de quoi ?" Dahlia questionna en s'asseyant et en faisant de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté d'elle

"A propos d'un certain blond que j'ai vu sortir de ta chambre il y a deux nuits. Tu veux en parler ?" Rakuyo demanda gentiment

"Il y a rien à dire." Dahlia dit en tournant la tête

"Dahlia, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ça pas vrai ? Je dirai rien si tu ne veux pas, même si je suis sûr qu'Izo serait ravi de l'apprendre vu qu'il essaie de vous mettre ensemble depuis un moment." Rakuyo dit gentiment, finissant un peu taquin

Dahlia ne put réprimer un sourire à la mention du cross dresser qui faisait toujours en sorte que Marco et elle soit ensemble, et le plus souvent seuls.

"Non ne lui en parle pas. Comme je t'ai dit il y a pas grand-chose à dire, on passe juste quelques nuits ensemble." Dahlia dit en haussant les épaules avec un air indifférent

"Pas avec moi Dahlia, ne mets pas tes masques. Je vois au travers tu sais, tu as des sentiments pour lui pas vrai ?" Rakuyo demanda en lui saisissant le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux

Il pouvait clairement voir les émotions dans les yeux verts émeraude de la sorcière, elle avait mal, elle doutait, mais elle finit par craquer.

"Oui, je l'aime. C'est idiot non, on devait juste en être pour le sexe et j'ai des sentiments pour lui." Dahlia souffla

"Pourquoi tu continues alors ?" Rakkuyo demanda curieux, tout en la prenant dans ses bras dans une embrasse réconfortante

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, il est avec moi dans ces moments. Et en plus je n'ai pas envie de savoir qu'il va voir une autre femme pour ça, je suis jalouse d'un type avec qui je ne suis pas. Oh Merlin je suis pathétique." Dahlia dit de manière dépréciative

"Non, tu l'aimes." Rakuyo corrigea

"C'est pas une excuse. Pas une valable en tout cas. Je sais que je devrais arrêter, Fumseck me le dit aussi mais j'y arrive pas. J'en ai pas envie non plus pour tout dire." Dahlia admit en sortant du câlin

"Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ce que tu ressens ?" Rakuyo demanda

"Parce qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose et que je ne pense pas qu'il sera jamais avec une seule femme pour une relation de couple. Du sexe de temps en temps oui mais il est un pirate Rak, tu sais très bien que relation à long terme ne va pas vraiment avec ça." Dahlia expliqua

"Je pense que tu as tort mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quoi que je dise ça ne servira à rien. Je ne te dis pas de tout arrêter vu que tu veux pas, mais essaie de prendre de la distance, diminue le nombre de nuits par semaine que vous passez ensemble. Préserve toi Dahlia, je veux pas que tu sois blessée." Rakuyo dit gentiment

"Comment je peux lui demander ça sans qu'il demande pourquoi au juste ?" Dahlia demanda après un moment de réflexion

"Dis juste que tu as un peu plus de travail en ce moment et que tu es crevée. On arrive à une île dans quatre jours et là je demande du temps avec ma meilleure amie." Rakuyo dit simplement, gagnant par la même occasion un sourire de la jeune femme

Il était sincère quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée, elle commençait à récupérer vraiment de la guerre, à se reconstruire. Et même si Marco était un ami, un frère même, il ne le laisserait pas lui faire du mal et la briser de nouveau sans rien faire.

Les deux amis sortirent ensuite de la chambre avec Fumseck pour aller sur le pont et s'entraîner un peu, Rakuyo mettant un bras autour des épaules de Dahlia au passage, les deux riaient et discutaient tranquillement de sujets plus légers et joyeux.

Pris pas leur discussion ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard énervé et jaloux du premier commandant, qui regardait la scène et surtout le bras autour de la sorcière avec envie.


	20. Chapter 20

Marco était à un bar, le Moby Dick avait accosté une île de leur territoire la veille et Thatch n'avait pas perdu de temps à emmener son meilleur ami au bar. Un bar qu'il n'avait presque pas quitté depuis, ignorant totalement les femmes qui se jetaient presque à son cou. Il préférait boire en paix, il était seul à présent, Thatch était parti avec une conquête, et Jordan le commandant de la huitième division ainsi que le canonnier de bord en avait eu assez d'être ignoré et était parti.

Marco buvait donc seul, il savait qu'il était un idiot mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était jaloux, quand il avait vu Rakuyo sortir de la cabine de Dahlia avec elle sous le bras il avait été furieux. Il n'avait voulu qu'une chose arracher le bras de son nakama, et même pas parce qu'il avait été avec Dahlia dans sa chambre, non. Il avait confiance en elle premièrement et savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une parole, ils étaient exclusifs ça avait été clair dès le début de leur relation, enfin si on pouvait appeler coucher ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine et sinon faire comme si de rien n'était une relation, mais bon... En plus Fumseck était avec eux et il savait d'expérience qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de faire quoique ce soit quand l'oiseau était dans la même pièce. Non il n'avait pas été jaloux pour ça, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment apprécié, il avait été jaloux de leur intimité, de leur proximité. Du fait que Rakuyo pouvait la prendre dans ses bras n'importe quand, qu'actuellement elle était avec lui et Izo à faire les magasins ou à passer la soirée avec eux.

Il savait qu'il serait le bienvenu s'il décidait de se joindre à eux, mais dans un sens il serait quand même de trop. Dahlia était très proche de Rakuyo et d'Izo, ils étaient de bons amis, de la même manière qu'il était proche avec Thatch et Evan, le navigateur de bord ainsi que le commandant de la 14e division. Du coup il ne serait pas vraiment à sa place, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas la joindre comme un simple ami, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras...

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Bleinheim qui s'installa sur la chaise à côté de lui. Marco était un peu surpris, il s'entendait bien avec Bleinheim pour autant ils n'étaient pas proches et le timonier venait rarement boire avec lui, préférant en général rester avec Pops. Néanmoins il ne protesta pas, la compagnie était bienvenue, le phénix espérait aussi qu'il pourrait le distraire de ses pensées.

"Faut que tu arrêtes de faire l'idiot et de t'apitoyer sur ton sort mon gars." Bleinheim dit après que le barman lui ait donné un verre de whisky

"De quoi tu parles yoi ?" Marco demanda un peu surpris et agacé, il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires et l'idée qu'il était pathétique, il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise

"Ne fais pas le con. Tu as une perle dans tes bras et tu la ternie. Dahlia mérite bien mieux que simplement être un coup de temps en temps. A part si tu ne la vois que comme une simple prostituée que tu n'as pas à payer." Bleinheim dit calmement, cependant comme il le pensait la réaction fut immédiate.

Des flammes enveloppèrent Marco, les flammes bleues de son fruit l'entourèrent et le second de Barbe Blanche leva son poing pour frapper son nakama, son frère, toute semblance de nonchalance avait disparu de son expression. Le léthargique phénix habituel n'était en aucun cas visible.

Bleinheim para le coup, même si il était parti bien plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait, il avait clairement sous-estimé les sentiments du jeune homme, parce que oui à 24 ans le blond était un gamin pour lui.

"Assied toi, tu tiens à elle c'est évident. J'ai une histoire à te raconter." Bleinheim dit fermement, Marco s'exécuta après un moment qu'il utilisa pour se calmer, il savait que le pirate qui avait la quarantaine ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle le timonier avait parlé ainsi de ce qu'il faisait avec Dahlia et Marco le respectait suffisamment pour lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. En plus il avait vu que Bleinheim aimait bien la jeune femme aux hypnotiques yeux verts. "Avant que je ne devienne un pirate, quand j'étais un peu plus jeune que toi, j'étais amoureux d'une femme, je voulais l'épouser et tout le tralala. Je ne lui avais jamais dit, je pensais pas que ce soit nécessaire. On était ensemble, on passait nos nuits ensemble et je l'emmenais dans des rendez-vous. Puis un jour je suis parti, il y avait une possibilité d'emploi à la ville voisine, je suis parti en lui disant au revoir. Mais sans plus, je ne pensais pas que j'avais besoin de lui dire que je l'aimais ou de m'attendre, pour moi c'était évident.

Quand je suis revenu deux ans après, j'avais 20 ans, elle s'était mariée avec un autre et attendait un enfant. Quand je l'ai vu elle m'a dit que notre aventure avait été géniale. Pour elle ce n'était que ça une aventure, j'étais choqué et quand je lui ai demandé... elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas voulu attendre éternellement un homme qu'elle aimait mais qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a fait mal, je suis reparti et ensuite je suis devenu pirate.

Je ne regrette pas ma vie Marco, j'aime la vie de pirate et honnêtement je ne me vois pas sans, mais j'aurai toujours le regret de cette femme. Ne fais pas la même erreur, ne la perds pas juste parce que tu ne veux pas parler. Tu l'aimes c'est évident, dis le lui. Commence une vrai relation avec elle, elle le mérite mon gars, parce qu'il est plus que temps que tu choisisses ce que tu veux. Une conquête à chaque port ou une vraie relation. La femme que tu aimes ou le célibat ?" Bleinheim dit simplement en se levant ayant fini son verre durant la discussion

Marco resta là, sans bouger, regardant l'alcool qui restait dans son verre, ce ne fut qu'après qu'une femme ne lui fasse de nouveau des avances qu'il craqua. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait hésité depuis aussi longtemps, c'était évident. Il aimait Dahlia depuis des mois pour autant il la tenait à distance et n'était avec elle qu'en secret quelques nuits par semaines. Il voulait plus, il était un pirate de Barbe Blanche, un commandant, Marco le Phénix, et il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait le cœur de Dahlia, une vrai relation avec elle et il allait l'obtenir.

Il se leva et sortit du bar, partant en direction du navire. Il voulait la voir et lui parler, n'ayant aucune idée d'où elle était, il allait tout simplement l'attendre dans sa chambre.

Dahlia était épuisée, elle n'avait pas dormi avec Marco depuis sa discussion avec Rakuyo. Marco avait accepté l'idée sans problème disant qu'il devait passer du temps avec Thatch et les autres. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, mais elle avait décidé pour le moment d'ignorer le fait qu'il lui manquait, à la place se concentrant sur sa magie, sa transformation et ses amis. Rakuyo avait vraiment tout fait pour lui changer les idées, et il avait même réussi à la protéger d'Izo qui une fois à quai n'avait voulu qu'une chose : emmener Dahlia faire du shopping. Le cross dresser voulait qu'elle porte des tenues plus légères et révélatrices, mais Dahlia n'était toujours pas à l'aise à l'idée de montrer ses cicatrices. Elle avait pourtant fait un effort ce soir, sachant que Izo voulait aller danser, elle avait mis une robe serrée qui était dos nu et lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose comme ça, et doublée avec le maquillage qu'Izo lui avait mis afin d'accentuer ses yeux et le chignon décoiffé, elle ne s'était pas vraiment reconnue. La réaction de Pops avait quand même était encourageante vu qu'il avait félicité Izo, et Bleinheim l'avait complimenté avant de partir de son côté.

Elle n'avait aucun doute pour autant qu'Izo allait tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis, mais pour le moment elle n'allait plus y penser. Se concentrant à la place sur le lit qui l'attendait actuellement. Elle entra dans sa cabine seule, Fumseck comme souvent était avec Barbe Blanche, le capitaine pirate et l'oiseau aimaient discuter et passer du temps ensemble. Le chant du phénix aidait aussi Barbe Blanche à se détendre.

En entrant dans sa cabine et une fois qu'elle eut posée ses sacs au sol elle sentit un souci, elle n'était pas seule. Se tournant vers la porte elle eut la surprise de voir Marco assis sur un siège à côté de l'entrée. Il avait l'air indéchiffrable comme toujours, mais elle avait passé suffisamment de temps avec lui détendu pour voir l'inquiétude ainsi que la détermination dans son regard.

"Marco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais prévu de passer le séjour à terre avec Thatch et Jordan." Dahlia commenta surprise et aussi un brin appréhensive

Cependant elle n'eut pas de réponse, à la place Marco qui venait de la dévorer des yeux, se dirigea vers elle comme un prédateur vers sa proie et l'embrassa avec passion, Dahlia se laissa faire, totalement volontaire. Et pendant un instant elle oublia tout le reste, tout sauf Marco. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il la poussa sur le lit avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle, et qu'il arrêta de l'embrasser.

"Non attends, on peut pas continuer comme ça yoi." Marco dit en respirant un peu plus vite

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Marco ?" Dahlia demanda en se redressant un peu, forçant par la même occasion Marco à reculer et à lui donner un peu d'espace

"On peut pas continuer à coucher ensemble comme ça yoi." Marco expliqua en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts

"Attends, laisse-moi clarifier ce que tu dis. Tu viens dans ma chambre, je te demande ce que tu veux et tu me sautes dessus et ensuite tu me dis qu'on peut pas continuer ? A quoi tu joues exactement Marco ?" Dahlia demanda avec plus qu'un brin de colère

"Je joue pas yoi, tu crois que je veux jouer Dahlia ? Non, j'étais venu te parler mais en te voyant comme ça, aussi sexy yoi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser et de te toucher yoi. Je ne peux jamais me contrôler auprès de toi On ne peut pas continuer comme ça." Marco tenta d'expliquer mais sans grand effet

"Donc c'est ma faute ? Parce que tu ne peux pas te contrôler tu veux qu'on arrête ?" Dahlia essaya de comprendre tout en faisant de son mieux pour bloquer ses émotions

Si Marco était venu comme elle le pensait pour tout arrêter, si le jour qu'elle craignait depuis un moment était arrivé, elle n'allait certainement pas fondre en larme devant lui.

"Non. Je ne veux pas arrêter yoi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux pouvoir te toucher quand je veux yoi, t'embrasser au public quand on en a envie. Je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es à moi et que je t'aime yoi." Marco avoua en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Dahlia fut un instant perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, si semblable à ses flammes et si intenses, avant de réussir à enregistrer ses mots. Après elle sentit sa respiration se couper.

"Tu m'aimes ?" Dahlia demanda presque en balbutiant

Marco qui avait observé chaque émotion passée dans les yeux verts de la femme qu'il aimait ne paniqua pas, il avait vu l'affection et l'amour qui avait percé un instant avant que le choc et la surprise n'arrivent, mais pas seuls, le doute était aussi là. Ce dernier le remplit de colère, c'était comme si elle ne pensait pas possible que quelqu'un puisse vraiment l'aimer. Il réprima comme souvent le désir intense d'aller dans son monde pour tuer tout ceux qui lui avait fait du mal et décida à la place de la convaincre de la véracité de ses mots.

"J'aime me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras le matin, j'aime t'entendre chantonner quand tu penses que tu es toute seule dans ton bureau yoi. J'aime te voir rire, même quand ce n'est pas avec moi, parce que ton rire est un des sons les plus précieux qui existe. J'aime que tu ne me laisse jamais gagner sans tout donner autant dans nos combats physiques que quand on s'envoie des piques, j'aime voir toutes les émotions dans tes yeux, et surtout les étincelles qui me prouvent que tu es heureuse yoi. J'aime te voir plongé totalement dans ta magie et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que ton animal était un oiseau parce que ça veut dire que tu pourras voler avec moi.

Je t'aime Dahlia Lily Potter, tout de toi yoi, même tes cicatrices que tu ne supporte pas, et qui pour moi sont juste des preuves que tu es forte et une survivante yoi." Marco dit gentiment, essuyant doucement les larmes qui avaient débordées

"Je t'aime aussi Marco. Je veux aussi tout avec toi." Dahlia avoua doucement avec un vrai sourire plein de douceur et d'amour, un que Marco lui rendit avec les mêmes émotions avant de l'embrasser

"Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on célèbre notre amour ma chérie, et aussi que je ruine absolument tout le travail d'Izo yoi." Marco dit avant de l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant sa robe "En plus tu sais que je croie toujours plus dans les actes que les mots yoi."

 _Bonne Saint Valentin_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu :D_

 _Bisous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai cette scène en tête depuis presque le début de cette histoire._

 _Merci aussi à tout ceux qui aiment et suivent cette histoire, mais surtout à ceux et celles qui commentent, parce qu'on a passé les 100 commentaires. Merci beaucoup._


	21. Chapter 21

Thatch était d'excellente humeur ce matin, certes c'était tôt mais il avait l'habitude et en plus il avait passé une très bonne nuit avec une bonne compagnie aussi, du coup il avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il s'était levé pour préparer le petit déjeuner, sa responsabilité vu qu'il était le cuistot en chef, chantonnant doucement, il ne voulait pas réveiller l'équipage quand même, ça pouvait être amusant mais Pops risquait de l'interdire de redescendre à terre si il faisait ça, en plus ses nakamas pouvaient être cruels dans leurs vengeances. Sachant d'expérience qu'une autre personne aimant cuisiner était surement debout il alla la réveiller. Enfin c'était l'idée en tout cas qu'il avait eu en ouvrant en grand la porte de la cabine de Dahlia afin de la pousser hors du lit si elle dormait encore, il voulait de la compagnie après tout.

Cependant la vision qu'il reçut ne fut pas une à laquelle il s'attendait, celle là étant Dahlia allongée dans son lit ou habillée et prête à sortir. Non à la place il poussa un cri strident à la vision d'un de ses meilleur ami nu avec Dahlia qui était en sous-vêtement et semblait essayer d'enfiler un haut pendant que Marco faisait de son mieux pour le lui enlever.

Son cri attira l'attention des autres commandants bien sûr, mais surtout des occupants de la cabine, Thatch eut d'ailleurs une vision encore plus horrible sous les yeux puisqu'en le voyant Marco se mit de suite devant Dahlia pour que le commandant de la quatrième division ne puisse pas la voir. Dahlia quand à elle décida d'une approche bien plus radicale, utilisant sa magie, qu'elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à contrôler heureusement, elle fit reculer Thatch avant de fermer la porte avec ses pouvoirs.

Lorsque les autres commandants et Pops sortirent de leurs cabines respectives, deux groupes se formèrent, un qui voyant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger immédiat, à part pour les yeux du chef de sortir de leurs orbites, retournèrent se coucher, d'autres les plus curieux ainsi que les plus matinaux s'approchèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Mes yeux, mon cerveau, cette image va me hanter c'est horrible. Que quelqu'un trouve un moyen de me désinfecter le cerveau je vous en prie." Thatch ne faisait que répéter

"Mais dis nous ce qu'il y a enfin." Izo finit par s'exclamer, il était encore un peu fatigué mais surtout il était impatient de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction chez le dramatique chef, cependant Thatch ne semblait pas l'entendre, continuant à la place de marmonner

Pops et Bleiheim avaient tous les deux des sourires amusés, de même que Fumseck qui était comme souvent dernièrement sur l'épaule du capitaine pirate, ils se doutaient en effet très bien de ce que le jeune homme avait bien pu voir vu que Marco et Dahlia étaient non seulement les seuls à ne pas être sortis de leur cabines respectives, qu'ils sentaient que les deux étaient ensemble dans celle de Dahlia qui était juste en face de là où se trouvait Thatch. En plus Bleiheim avait raconté à Barbe Blanche ce qu'il avait fait la veille, non pas que le capitaine ait été surpris, l'attirance entre Marco et Dahlia était évidente et bien qu'ils aient été discrets il n'était pas né hier et savait observer. Surtout quand cela concernait sa dernière fille et son second. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Izo ne s'était aperçu de rien avec sa volonté de les mettre ensemble, mais bon c'était des choses qui arrivait. Il était juste heureux qu'ils soient finalement vraiment ensemble, il avait vu leur tristesse réciproque ces derniers temps et les regards entre eux, il était plus que temps qu'ils soient vraiment ensemble plutôt que simplement quelques nuits par semaines.

"Il semblerait que Thatch ait enfin surpris Marco et Dahlia a un mauvais moment." Barbe Blanche finit par remarquer, ce n'était parce qu'il les soutenait et qu'il était heureux pour eux qu'il n'allait pas les taquiner un peu après tout, ils méritaient bien un peu de taquinerie de la part de l'équipage qui serait sans nul doute ravi pour eux

Il fallut une seconde à Izo pour comprendre ce que leur père avait dit avant qu'il ne doive retenir un petit cri de joie, il était tellement heureux pour eux, ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Le crossdresser fronça ensuite les sourcils, il avait dit 'enfin' ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ils ne lui avaient rien dit, oh ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il lâcha un juron avant de partir pour se préparer correctement dans sa cabine, il n'était même pas maquillé.

"Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ce matin Dahlia." Izo hurla en partant

* * *

Dahlia s'était réveillée avec plaisir dans les bras de Marco qui avait émergé au moment même où il l'avait senti bouger le bras qui encerclait sa taille pour la tenir contre lui. Ils avaient ensuite tranquillement pris une douche ensemble, utilisant chaque moment pour profiter de cette nouvelle intimité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient avec une telle tendresse. La douche dura un moment, Marco insistant, non que ce ne soit réellement nécessaire vu que Dahlia était plus que d'accord, pour lui reprouver à quel point il tenait à elle.

Sa bonne humeur ne diminuant qu'une fois que Dahlia décida que le moment était venu pour elle de s'habiller, elle avait à faire avec Izo durant la mâtinée, elle avait pris rendez vous la veille à un salon de tatouage pour se faire faire la marque de Barbe Blanch, il était temps en effet mais l'équipage n'avait pas fait halte à un grand nombre d'île depuis qu'elle était devenue officiellement une des leurs et qu'elle savait où elle voulait sa marque, en plus Izo avait un ami tatoueur sur cette île et il avait maintenu que c'était le meilleur possible. Dahlia avait donc accepté d'attendre, et en même temps elle et Izo avait discuté le sujet de ses cicatrices. Elle serait toujours mal à l'aise à cause d'elles, et mal à l'aise à l'idée de montrer son corps à quelqu'un d'autre que Marco, quoique même avec lui elle était gênée. Les deux avaient donc discuté de la possibilité de les dissimuler, pas de manière trop évidente bien sûr, mais un peu quand même. C'était Vista qui en entendant un peu de leur conversation avait parlé d'un tatouage, à partir de là les deux amis avaient discuté du motif et de l'endroit exact, après tout Dahlia ne manquait pas de marques. Elle le ferait aujourd'hui même, même si elle avait précisé à Izo qu'elle ne se sentait pas de montrer son corps de suite comme il le souhaiterait. Le cross dresser avait boudé avant d'accepter qu'il faudrait du temps avaient qu'elle n'accepte de se mettre dans des vêtements montrant plus de son corps.

Les deux amants étaient donc dans un léger débat par rapport au fait que Dahlia voulait se lever vu qu'elle avait des choses à faire et le fait que Marco voulait rester au lit un peu plus longtemps, une option extrêmement tentante. Le blond était d'ailleurs en train de la convaincre et de lui enlever le haut lorsque Thatch les interrompit.

Une fois que Dahlia l'eut poussé hors de la cabine elle se prit la tête dans les mains, les joues rouges d'embarras tandis que Marco semblait se retenir de rire.

"C'est pas drôle." Dahlia protesta en voyant son énorme sourire

"Avoue que sa tête était pas mal quand même yoi." Marco se défendit

"C'est quand même embarrassant qu'il nous ait vu comme ça." Dahlia dit, refusant de reconnaître que dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance elle aurait éclaté de rire

"Ouais, j'apprécie moyen qu'il t'ait vu dans cette tenue yoi." Marco reconnut avec un léger froncement de sourcil, il était possessif et il n'aimait pas le fait que quelqu'un ait vu Dahlia en sous vêtement et avec la moitié d'un haut vu qu'il était sur le point de l'enlever. Il se demanda un moment si il pouvait tenter de la convaincre de continuer leurs activités mais le cri d'Izo le coupa dans son élan, non elle n'accepterait pas.

"C'est pas du tout comme ça que j'avais prévu qu'on le dise à l'équipage." soupira la jeune femme en attrapant un pantalon

"Moi non plus yoi, j'avais pensé t'embrasser devant tout le monde au petit dej yoi." Marco dit en haussant les épaules et s'habillant à son tour

Dahlia le regarda un moment interdite avant de rire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé qu'il ferait autre chose, il préférait vraiment les actions au mots après tout.

"Tu penses que ça ne va pas poser de problèmes qu'on soit ensemble ?" Dahlia lui demanda en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, ils étaient prêts à sortir et elle était un peu appréhensive

"Je suis sûr que si Pops avait un soucis avec ça il nous en aurait parlé il y a un moment yoi." Marco la rassura en mettant ses propres bras autour de la fine taille de sa compagne, elle n'était plus aussi maigre que lorsqu'elle était arrivée mais elle n'était quand même pas grosse, non qu'il se plaigne.

"Il était au courant tu crois ?" Dahlia questionna surprise

"Pops est au courant de tout yoi. T'en fais pas, ça aurait posé peut être un problème si j'étais ton commandant mais vu que tu ne seras dans ma division que pour combattre et encore pas toujours yoi, ça ira. Izo n'aurait pas essayé de nous mettre ensemble si ça posait problème sinon yoi, quoique avec lui on peut jamais être sûr." Marco dit à la fin en réfléchissant un peu.

Le dernier commentaire fit rire Dahlia, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire ce matin, elle était vraiment heureuse et Marco sembla le comprendre parce que le sourire qui lui envoya était un rempli de tendresse. Ils finirent par quitter la cabine et par se diriger vers le réfectoire, Marco ayant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière, ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir la tenir comme ça sans avoir à se cacher, Dahlia se blottit contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Tout l'équipage n'était pas rassemblé loin de là, surtout en prenant en compte le fait que tout le monde n'était pas à bord vu que certains étaient dans des chambres d'hôtels ou dans des bars à cuver ou encore autre part profitant de leur permission. Il y avait néanmoins une grosse moitié des commandants avec des hommes d'équipage et bien sûr Barbe Blanche avec Fumseck sur l'épaule.

Les réactions en voyant le couple furent diverses, certains étaient choqués ne pensant pas qu'il y ait vraiment quoique ce soit entre eux contrairement à ce que dit le commandant de la seizième division, d'autre étaient un peu déçus que la jeune femme soit prise ou même chose avec le commandant (pour les infirmières en majorité) et il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient heureux, ou tout simplement encore en état de choc, alias Thatch pour le dernier groupe.

"Félicitations vous deux, je vous préviens celui qui fait souffrir l'autre aura à faire à moi." Barbe Blanche dit avec un grand sourire, les deux étaient ses enfants après tout il devait prendre soin d'eux.

"Ca marche pops yoi." Marco acquiesça

"Pour moi aussi." Dahlia confirma

Barbe Blanche acquiesça avant de se baisser sur un genou pour les prendre tout les deux dans ses bras.

"Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre." Barbe Blanche dit doucement mais avec une affection vraiment paternelle qui émut le couple, un peu plus Dahlia vu qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à avoir un père, mais Marco n'était pas en reste non plus.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir à la table des commandants, ce n'était pas une obligation, ils avaient aussi une place à la table de leur division si celle ci se décidait de rester en groupe au lieu de se mélanger aux autres, mais là le regard d'Izo les défiait de tenter de faire autrement. Et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de se mettre à dos le crossdresser, encore moins Marco vu qu'Izo avait plus que son poids en information compromettantes ou embarrassantes sur lui et les autres membres de l'équipage, seule Dahlia avait pour le moment réussi à y échapper, enfin à sa connaissance en tout cas. De manière donc obéissante Marco conduisit sa compagne à la table avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et en face d'un Thatch toujours pâle.

"Un problème Thatch yoi ?" Marco demanda en haussant un sourcil avec un air de nonchalance parfait.

La réaction fut immédiate, Thatch changea brusquement de couleur, passant d'un pâle inquiétant à un rouge furieux quoique c'était peut être rouge d'embarras, son expression semblait mitigée en réalité. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer dans une longue tirade, Marco continua avec toujours son air tranquille.

"La prochaine fois toque, j'aimerai autant que tu ne vois jamais Dahlia en moins que ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui yoi." Marco avertit tranquillement mais très sérieusement

Il n'en fallut évidemment pas plus pour Izo qui entama de suite une discussion pour arracher le plus de détails possible à propos de leur relation, dire qu'il était pas content d'avoir été tenu à l'écart était un euphémisme, il boudait même et Dahlia se sentait affreusement coupable. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne d'autre que Fumseck, mais c'est vrai que Rakuyou était au courant de même que Bleiheim et Pops, elle avait d'ailleurs fait un bisou de remerciement au timonier de l'équipage pour avoir dit ce qui fallait à Marco la veille. Elle aurait du le dire à Izo, il aurait été surexcité c'était presque garanti mais il était quand même capable de garder un secret.

"Izo je suis vraiment désolée." Dahlia s'excusa, jouant sans le savoir exactement le jeu d'Izo, qui appuyait sur son chagrin, il était un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit mais il allait rattraper son retard tout en prenant un peu plus au passage si possible, après tout il était un pirate.

"Le seul moyen que je te pardonne et je ne me lamente pas sur mon sort à chaque opportunité c'est qu'on aille faire les boutiques ensemble." Izo proposa, il aurait pu le faire de manière plus discrète, mais pas de raison de l'énerver pour la suite et c'est ce qui se passerait si il avait fait ça. Non pas qu'elle allait être ravie non plus, mais ce serait moins pire.

Dahlia refusa catégoriquement, elle n'allait pas passer la journée au salon de tatouage puis dans des boutiques de vêtements, encore moins avec Izo. Non ! Non ! Non !

Non, elle ne devait pas regarder les yeux de chiens battus d'Izo. Non, elle ne devait pas. Oh merde.

"D'accord, mais je choisis ce que j'achète au final et tu ne me fais pas trop faire la poupée." Dahlia demanda de suite

Izo aux anges ne perdit pas de temps et à accepter, et à la traîner hors de table pour qu'elle ne puisse pas changer d'avis, le dernier point faisant rire les autres pirates non seulement pour le cri qu'elle avait poussé mais aussi pour le fait que Marco boudait un peu par rapport au fait qu'il n'avait même pas pu l'embrasser ou faire des plans pour passer un moment dans la journée ensemble.

En voyant les résultats de la journée, Marco était partagé entre bénir Izo et le maudire, le bénir parce qu'avec lui Dahlia avait trouvé des ensembles de lingerie très attrayant pour le commandant, et aussi parce qu'avec le tatouage qui couvrait la plupart de ses cicatrices qu'elle jugeait les plus honteuses, Dahlia était plus à l'aise, pas forcément en public beaucoup, mais en tout cas avec lui. Le maudire en revanche parce qu'il se doutait qu'Izo avait vu ses ensembles sur Dahlia, mais qu'en plus les tenues qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre d'acheter ne montrait pas beaucoup plus de peau, mais en tout cas flattait encore plus Dahlia. Et Marco était jaloux.

Cela étant dit Dahlia avait à présent la marque de Barbe Blanche couvrant sa main droite, la même que lui, mais en rouge, recouvrant les lignes qu'Ombrage lui avait fait écrire, mais elle avait aussi à partir du bas ventre, là où Belatrix l'avait marqué le début de branches avec plusieurs fleurs de Dahlia dessus qui cachait tour à tour les marques de tortures ou celles de son oncle jusqu'à son épaule droite. Sur les branches à la place de feuilles, il y avait des noms, des noms de gens qu'elle avait connu et dont elle voulait se souvenir. Elle lui avait expliqué que bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pourquoi ils étaient amis avec elle et si oui ou non ils étaient sincères, elle ne voulait pas se torturer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours vu qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. A la place elle choisissait de se souvenir des bons moments et voilà. Elle avait donc les noms de Neville, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Teddy, Dora pour Tonks, et bien sûr Ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que Fred, George et Lee. Marco n'avait pas été très enthousiaste en voyant le nom de son ancien amant sur sa peau, mais elle lui avait expliqué que pour elle et Lee ça avait plus été du réconfort qu'autre chose.

C'était à ses yeux la preuve définitive de son nouveau départ, un renouveau, c'est pour cela que les branches se terminaient sur un bourgeon, signe de sa nouvelle vie comme pirate.


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour, déjà merci de me lire, ensuite je me suis dit que comme il y avait beaucoup de personnages, j'allais faire un petit résumé sur eux, rien de grand : âge, rôle à bord... J'espère que ça vous aidera, et si vous voulez que je donne plus d'information dans ce petit résumé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Petite information : cette histoire commence 4 ans après la mort de Roger, donc deux ans après la naissance de Ace.**

 **Barbe Blanche, capitaine, 54 ans.**

 **Marco, commandant de la 1 division, second de l'équipage, 24 ans**

 **Joz, commandant de la 3 division, chef charpentier, 29 ans**

 **Thatch, commandant de la 4 division, chef cuisinier, 24 ans**

 **Vista, commandant de la 5 division, négociateur, 22 ans**

 **Blamenco, commandant de la 6 division, inventeur en tout genre, 33 ans**

 **Rakuyo, commandant de la 7 division, cambusier, 19 ans**

 **Jordan, commandant de la 8 division, maître canonnier, 30 ans**

 **Bleinheim, commandant de la 9 division, timonier, 43 ans**

 **Jet, commandant de la 10 division, organisateur d'équipement, 31 ans**

 **Nigel, commandant de la 11 division, historien, bibliothécaire, 45 ans**

 **Bay, commandante de la 12 division, médecin en chef, 30 ans**

 **Danny, commandant de la 13 division, maître en explosif, 32 ans**

 **Evan, commandant de la 14 division, navigateur en chef, 35 ans**

 **Fossa, commandant de la 15 division, forgeron, 36 ans**

 **Izo, commandant de la 16 division, informateur, 20 ans.**

 **Dahlia, administratrice, 18 ans**

 **Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas le nom de tout les commandants, mais c'est que je pense qu'entre maintenant dans l'histoire, donc au début de l'ère de la piraterie, et l'histoire de One Piece, Ace et la guerre, il y aura eu du changement. Tout le monde ne mourra pas ne vous en faîtes pas, mais il y en aura quand même quelques uns. Après même chose, il y a 16 division, mais il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de pirate par division, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un seul navire. Ca changera plus tard.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire**

Marco observait la mer, il était de garde, c'était rare que ça arrive pour les commandants, mais il y avait quand même des occasions, il aimait bien ses occasions, regarder la mer, les étoiles était quelque chose qu'il aimait faire, juste il aimait beaucoup moins ça quand ça voulait dire ne pas être avec Dahlia avant sa garde. La jeune femme avait le sommeil léger, il l'aurait réveillé si ils avaient partagé le lit la veille, du coup pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, à savoir deux mois, il avait dormi seul. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait, du tout même, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle, ils avaient un peu ignoré le fait qu'ils avaient des cabines séparées pour le moment, peut être qu'il était temps qu'ils fassent quelque chose à propos de ça. C'était pas vraiment des plus pratique en plus.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'approche de la personne même à qui il pensait, il ne bougea pour autant pas de sa position sur un des postes de vigie, la laissant approcher sans faire le moindre signe qu'il l'avait senti venir. Le moment où elle fut derrière lui, prête à passer ses bras autour de sa taille, il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

"Non que je ne suis pas ravi de te voir, mais c'est tôt. Qu'est ce que tu fais là yoi ?" Marco demanda après quelques baisers, ses yeux bleus la dévisagèrent attentivement, et il vit les traits de fatigue sur son visage, elle avait fait des cauchemars, encore. C'était assez régulier, mais d'habitude il pouvait la calmer et l'aider à se rendormir quelques heures, chose qu'il avait appris via Fumseck, qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire seule. Il se retint pour autant de lui demander sur quoi portait son cauchemar, pas quand elle souriait et qu'elle semblait avoir avancé, il verrait plus tard si elle voulait en parler ou si il pouvait avoir une idée selon son comportement, par exemple si elle touchait une de ses cicatrices.

"Je me suis réveillée à un moment, et j'ai failli te rejoindre plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas te distraire et en plus je voulais travailler un peu plus sur ma transformation en animagus." Dahlia dit en regardant avec un sourire Marco

"Et alors ? Tu as progressé jusqu'où yoi ? Tu m'en as pas trop parlé ces derniers temps, tu me parles de ton travail de runes, comme l'épée de Fossa, mais guère plus yoi." Marco demanda curieux, c'était vrai après tout. Dahlia avait utilisé sa magie dans des runes, disant que la dose de magie qu'elle mettait dedans était plus facile à contrôler que si elle faisait un sort, en plus ça lui permettait de se rendre utile et de donner un coup de main autrement qu'en faisant de la paperasse.

"Je voulais être sûre avant de te le dire, et aussi te faire un peu la surprise aussi je le reconnais." Dahlia admit avec un sourire "Je peux totalement me transformer, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois sans problème. Alors je me disais que quand tu aurais fini ton tour de garde, tu pourrais me montrer comment voler."

A ces mots, Marco embrassa passionnément sa compagne, l'idée qu'il pourrait partager ça, une de ses activités favorites, avec elle, c'était spécial. Il n'arrivait pas totalement à décrire le sentiment dans sa poitrine à l'idée de voler, mais c'était positif de ça il en était sûr.

"Tu te transformes en quel oiseau yoi ?" Marco demanda une fois qu'il se recula, il était assez assez fier en voyant qu'il lui fallait un moment pour se remettre

"Un faucon concolore selon Fumseck et les livres que m'a montré Nigel."Dahlia répondit en faisant référence au commandant de la onzième division qui était aussi l'historien de l'équipage, il se chargeait de la bibliothèque et des différents livres qu'ils obtenaient dans leur raid, c'était un des commandants qui ironiquement avait le plus besoin d'elle parce qu'il perdait toujours la notion du temps dans ses livres

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Marco finisse son tour de garde, Dahlia avait fait attention, ayant remarqué que son petit ami avait vraiment hâte qu'ils volent ensemble depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était un oiseau. Les deux se transformèrent en oiseau, sous les yeux attentifs des pirates déjà debout, il n'y en avait pas encore beaucoup pour le moment mais ils étaient attentifs, Marco ne se transformait pas souvent en phénix, pas totalement en tout cas.

Pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme elle ne se ridiculisa pas au début, elle avait craint de ne pas réussir à voler, d'être comme un oisillon, mais c'était instinctif. C'était tellement mieux que de voler sur un balai, le vent dans ses ailes était un sentiment unique, le partager avec Marco était une nouvelle sorte d'intimité et les deux volaient en parfaite harmonie. C'était à celui qui faisait les figures acrobatiques les plus impressionnantes, à celui qui volait le plus bas sans toucher l'eau. Finalement ils arrêtèrent, ils commençaient à avoir faim. Ce n'est qu'en se retransformant sur le pont qu'ils s'aperçurent de combien de temps ils avaient passé dans les airs, ils y avaient passé toute la mâtinée, et étant donné qu'ils avaient commencé avant que le soleil ne se lève, ils étaient en effet resté un long moment.

Presque tout l'équipage était sur le pont à les observer, les pirates se mirent d'ailleurs à applaudir quand le couple redevint humain, Marco plaçant une main autour de la taille de Dahlia immédiatement et la plaquant contre lui, elle fut un peu surprise du geste, certes Marco avait tendance à faire ça de temps en temps mais en général ce n'était pas devant tout le monde comme ça, ils étaient un peu à l'écart. Néanmoins elle se serra contre lui, appréciant la présence de Marco contre elle.

"Je vois que tu as maîtrisé ta transformation ma fille." Barbe Blanche parla de son fauteuil sur le pont, ils s'étaient posés non loin de lui "Tu te débrouilles très bien dans les airs, Marco est un si bon professeur ?"

"Non, elle est douée naturellement, je lui ai juste montré un ou deux trucs yoi et elle s'est débrouillée pour le reste yoi." Marco expliqua "C'était dû à tes instincts ou à tes expériences sur ton balai volant yoi ?"

"Un peu des deux je pense, ou peut être que j'ai toujours été aussi à l'aise dans les airs à cause de ma forme animagus." Dahlia proposa, elle n'en savait rien en réalité, mais c'était possible

Ils allèrent ensuite déjeuner en répondant à différentes questions au fur et à mesure de leur repas, pour autant ils n'arrêtèrent pas de sourire, l'expérience avait été géniale pour eux deux. Marco avait pu partager le ciel, une première vraiment et Dahlia avait toujours adoré être dans les air.

Une routine s'installa alors, une où Marco et Dahlia allaient voler ensemble au moins un peu chaque jour, c'était toujours aussi magique pour eux deux. Au fur et à mesure des jours Dahlia remarqua quelques changements avec Marco, il était plus attentif vis à vis d'elle, il lui amenait des plats qu'elle aimait bien, lui offrait des bijoux qu'il savait pouvaient lui plaire, ou des foulards ou encore des livres, il était plus tactile aussi et plus possessif. Passant quand elle était avec un autre commandant, quand elle faisait son travail donc, pour voir comment elle allait ? Si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ?

Dahlia n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec un Marco plus tactile, et même plus possessif, certes c'était gênant à des moments et pas toujours pratique, comme quand il avait fusillé du regard Jordan quand le commandant de la huitième division, alors que l'homme était en train de lui apprendre à se battre, enfin pas vraiment apprendre vu qu'elle avait les bases, mais à s'améliorer. Avec sa méditation, elle avait réussi à débloquer son fluide de l'observation, du coup Jordan essayait de la faire débloquer l'armement aussi. Sans succès pour le moment, mais il ne désespérait pas, elle avait encore le temps. C'était par contre un peu difficile de se concentrer quand elle sentait son petit ami fusiller du regard son professeur et examiner chacun de ses gestes. Dahlia était quelqu'un d'assez indépendant en plus, oui elle avait besoin des autres et elle le savait, mais elle aimait aussi réussir à se débrouiller toute seule et à faire des actions seule aussi, sauf que Marco semblait tout faire pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. C'était étrange parce qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça avant, et bien qu'elle admette le connaître depuis moins d'un an, environ neuf mois en fait, elle pensait quand même avoir réussi à le cerner un peu. Et il n'était pas lui même, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué non plus, elle avait vu le regard de leur père se poser sur Marco un peu plus souvent ces derniers temps, Izo aussi le regardait avec attention, de même que Thatch, son meilleur ami, et Vista. Elle n'en nommait que quelques uns en plus.

Ce ne fut qu'après un combat contre trois navires de la marine, qu'ils eurent une idée pour le comportement de Marco. En effet, Dahlia avait été placé en charge de la seconde division pour l'attaque, comme souvent elle soupçonnait que Barbe Blanche essayait de la faire changer d'idée par rapport au poste de commandant, ça n'arriverait pas mais bon... Elle était donc à leur tête, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un soucis, elle les connaissait quand même un peu vu qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de contacts avec eux pour la paperasse d'une part, mais aussi à cause de Pops. Elle se chargeait donc d'un des navires, avec la seconde division, ainsi que la première et la treizième, qui avait à sa tête Danny le maître en explosif du Moby Dick. Elle était en train de se battre quand un phénix se chargea de ses adversaires, et ce n'était pas Fumseck qui était resté sur le siège du capitaine avec ledit capitaine, comme presque toujours en réalité, non c'était Marco qui s'était totalement transformé et s'était chargé des marines qu'elle était en train de battre.

Même quand il se retransforma en être humain, il conserva les belles plumes qui formaient la queue du phénix, et Dahlia était sûre que si il avait pu il se pavanerait et chanterait tellement il semblait fier de lui. Il resta un moment comme ça avant de se rendre compte de ses actions, il rougit un peu avant de se transformer en phénix et voler jusqu'au balcon qui menait à sa cabine. Evidemment très embarrassé par ce qui venait de se passer et que les visages des autres pirates lui disaient clairement que oui ils avaient remarqué.

Dahlia se ressaisit avec Danny et tout les deux organisèrent la suite des opérations, une fois que tout les pirates furent remontés à bord du Moby Dick, Barbe Blanche convoqua le reste des commandants, Marco n'était pas sorti de sa cabine, pour discuter dans sa cabine.

"Bien, je pense que nous avons tous noté une différence chez Marco au cours du dernier mois." Barbe Blanche dit de suite

"Oui et on peut même pas dire que c'est parce qu'il dort plus seul parce que ça fait trois mois depuis que c'est officiel." Thatch commenta

"Dahlia, tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?" Vista demanda ensuite

"Non, il m'a rien dit. Je suis aussi surprise que vous, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe." Dahlia nia

"Essaie de souvenir, quand est ce que ça a commencé ?" Izo demanda ensuite

"Je dirai après qu'on ait volé ensemble, mais je ne vois pas le lien." Dahlia dit après un moment de réflexion

"Je crois que je sais ce qui se passe." Fumseck dit à tout le monde de manière télépathique, le phénix avait eu son jour où il prenait feu deux semaines auparavant et il était magnifique à présent et heureusement il avait la force de parler à tous les commandants, à Dahlia et Barbe Blanche en même temps.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?" Jordan demanda

"Je crois que c'est dû à sa partie phénix, pas à la partie humaine. Pour un phénix, le premier vol avec notre compagne est un moment très important, ça mène après une cour à la formation d'un lien qui dure tout le reste de notre vie." Fumseck expliqua "Je pense que la partie phénix de Marco a pris le dessus dans ce genre de moment pour prouver à Dahlia qu'il était le bon compagnon, un digne d'elle."

"De quoi cette cour à besoin ?" Nigel demanda curieux, le commandant aimait toujours en apprendre d'avantage

"Et ont ils un choix ?" Joz demanda de sa voix grave

"Comment ça ?" Izo questionna le commandant de la troisième division

"La cour dont Fumseck parle est une cour pour des phénix, c'est un peu comme un mariage non le lien que vous créez ?" Joz demanda à Fumseck qui acquiesça "Donc est ce que c'est possible de ne pas faire ce lien, dans le cas où Marco et Dahlia ne veulent pas un lien comme ça entre eux."

"Un phénix ne commence pas cette cour si il n'est pas sûr, et si la femelle le rejette il est malheureux mais ça s'arrête là. Après je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain phénix, donc je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne." Fumseck reconnut

"Mais est ce que si les phénix ne font pas le lien, ils peuvent quand même être ensemble ?" Rakuyo demanda

"En général si la femelle rejette la cour c'est qu'elle n'est pas intéressée, et les deux s'éloignent l'un de l'autre." Fumseck nia

"Donc en quoi consiste la cour exactement ?" Barbe Blanche demanda en regardant avec inquiétude sa dernière fille qui était entre Rakuyo et Izo, Macey sur ses genoux comme souvent, quand l'arme n'était pas avec le commandant de la septième division elle était avec Dahlia

"Le mâle doit prouver qu'il est un bon compagnon, pour faire cela il fait des présents à la femelle, des présents adaptés à elle, montrant qu'il connait ses goûts, même chose pour la nourriture. Il doit aussi prouver qu'il est capable de la protéger et qu'il est plus fort que les autres mâles proches de la femelle." Fumseck expliqua

"C'est pour ça alors que Marco a tiré au canon il y a quelques jours ?" Jordan demanda, en tant que maître canonnier, il avait été surpris par l'arrivée de Marco et son tir sur un monstre marin, le second de bord ne s'occupait rarement de tels problèmes et surtout pas comme ça.

"Ou qu'il est venu voir ce que je faisais avec les réserves ?" Rakuyo questionna ensuite, Marco le laissait faire en général et lui faisait confiance, du coup sa visite avait été un peu surprise

"Oui c'est pour ça." Fumseck confirma avant que d'autre ne puissent demander à leur tour "Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il s'est occupé de ces marines aujourd'hui. Et aussi qu'il était fier après sa victoire."

"A quoi on doit s'attendre maintenant ?" Dahlia demanda, inquiète de la réponse

"Tout dépend de si vous décidez de former le lien ou non. Si vous décidez de le former je conseillerai un voyage de quelques semaines, vu que Marco sera extrêmement possessif de toi, ce sera un peu la phase lune de miel." Fumseck dit délicatement

"En gros ils vont coucher ensemble en permanence." Thatch dit sans une once de tact, ce qui lui valut une gifle derrière la tête de la part d'Izo.

"Chez les phénix la formation du lien se finit avec une plume du plumage qui change de couleur pour correspondre à celle du partenaire, j'ignore ce qui se passerait dans ce cas. Si vous décidez de ne pas finir le lien, je conseillerai un peu de distance et d'éviter de voler ensemble pour un long moment." Fumseck dit ensemble

Les commandants commencèrent alors à chacun donner leur opinion sur la meilleure manière de faire, ils le firent en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche intervint.

"C'est quelque chose qui concerne Dahlia et Marco, personne d'autre. Vas lui parler et lui expliquer ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Venez me voir quand vous aurez pris une décision, ou si vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir." Barbe Blanche lui dit gentiment

Dahlia se leva, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose et se dirigea vers la cabine de Marco, elle ne savait pas comment avoir cette conversation, et elle se doutait qu'il serait toujours embarrassé par ce qui c'était passé. Ca allait être amusant...


	23. Chapter 23

**Petite information : cette histoire commence 4 ans après la mort de Roger, donc deux ans après la naissance de Ace.**

 **Barbe Blanche, capitaine, 54 ans.**

 **Marco, commandant de la 1 division, second de l'équipage, 24 ans**

 **Joz, commandant de la 3 division, chef charpentier, 29 ans**

 **Thatch, commandant de la 4 division, chef cuisinier, 24 ans**

 **Vista, commandant de la 5 division, négociateur, 22 ans**

 **Blamenco, commandant de la 6 division, inventeur en tout genre, 33 ans**

 **Rakuyo, commandant de la 7 division, cambusier, 19 ans**

 **Jordan, commandant de la 8 division, maître canonnier, 30 ans**

 **Bleinheim, commandant de la 9 division, timonier, 43 ans**

 **Jet, commandant de la 10 division, organisateur d'équipement, 31 ans**

 **Nigel, commandant de la 11 division, historien, bibliothécaire, 45 ans**

 **Bay, commandante de la 12 division, médecin en chef, 30 ans**

 **Danny, commandant de la 13 division, maître en explosif, 32 ans**

 **Evan, commandant de la 14 division, navigateur en chef, 35 ans**

 **Fossa, commandant de la 15 division, forgeron, 36 ans**

 **Izo, commandant de la 16 division, informateur, 20 ans.**

 **Dahlia, administratrice, 18 ans**

 **Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas le nom de tout les commandants, mais c'est que je pense qu'entre maintenant dans l'histoire, donc au début de l'ère de la piraterie, et l'histoire de One Piece, Ace et la guerre, il y aura eu du changement. Tout le monde ne mourra pas ne vous en faîtes pas, mais il y en aura quand même quelques uns. Après même chose, il y a 16 division, mais il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de pirate par division, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un seul navire. Ca changera plus tard.**

Lorsque Dahlia entra dans la cabine de Marco, il était étendu sur son ventre, sur le lit, et sa tête était enfouie dans un coussin. Dahlia s'allongea auprès de lui, finissant par poser sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son petit ami. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle allait expliquer ça déjà, mais en plus elle voyait que Marco ne voulait pas parler ou écouter pour le moment, alors elle se contenta de profiter du silence et du calme momentané, elle le savait.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, et elle ne pouvait stopper le sentiment de joie qui s'émanait d'elle à l'idée qu'il soit aussi confortable en sa présence, lui tournant le dos ainsi, se mettant en situation de faiblesse, elle ne se souvenait pas de quelqu'un qui lui avait fait confiance à ce point. Pour réaliser une mission ou une tâche oui, pour garder un secret aussi, mais pas en mettant sa vie entre ses mains de cette manière. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire, encore moins pour un homme tel que Marco qui en tant que pirate avait du se battre depuis qu'il était jeune, et c'était sans compter son temps dans les rues.

Finalement il se retourna, Dahlia le laissa faire, se relevant de sa position lorsqu'elle comprit son intention, et acceptant ensuite avec plaisir les baisers qu'il se mit à lui donner. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la discussion, allait il la blâmer ? Lui en vouloir ? Ça l'inquiétait, du coup elle était un peu plus tendue qu'habituellement, ce qu'il sentit, évidemment. Il arrêta donc de l'embrasser pour la regarder.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a yoi ?" Marco demanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils

"On pense savoir ce qui se passe par rapport à ton attitude dernièrement." Dahlia finit par répondre, elle avait de suite son intérêt il s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras en attendant visiblement qu'elle se mette à parler "Après ce qui c'est passé avec les marines, Pops a réuni les autres commandants et moi pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Il t'aurait convoqué aussi, mais il pensait que tu refuserais de sortir." elle précisa en voyant sa tête et qu'il s'apprêtait à parler

"Il avait pas tort yoi. Il y a donc une explication au fait que je me suis pavané pour avoir botté le cul à quelques marines yoi ?" Marco demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Oui, c'est Fumseck qui a deviné, ça fait quelques temps que tu te comportes un peu bizarrement en fait, depuis notre première séance de vol." Dahlia commença uniquement pour être coupée

"Je ne vois pas le rapport yoi." Marco dit avant de faire mine de se taire en voyant le regard de sa compagne

"Comme je disais, Fumseck a expliqué que c'était du à ta part phénix. Pour les phénix, le premier vol avec la femelle de leur choix est quelque chose d'important. S'ensuit ensuite un processus de cour en quelque sorte. Le phénix male doit prouver à la femelle son intérêt et qu'il ait aussi le mieux pour elle, il doit donc montrer qu'il la connait bien, la séduire, et aussi qu'il est mieux que les autres et qu'il peut la protéger. Des choses que tu as fait ces dernières semaines." Dahlia expliqua après un dernier regard de reproche, elle se tut ensuite pour le laisser un peu enregistrer et accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire

Marco analysa son comportement de ces dernières semaines, il avait fait des choses un peu incongrues et pas vraiment lui, mais en même temps elles avaient été justes. C'était comme le sentiment qu'il avait eu quand Dahlia lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait voler, il avait été heureux de partager ça avec elle, mais il y avait eu plus, il s'en souvenait bien. Etait ce sa partie phénix ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il avait mangé le fruit durant son adolescence et il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à déterminer, non pas qu'il aurait pu vraiment dire avant de rencontrer Fumseck, si son phénix avait un esprit à lui et si la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui avait été influencé par son phénix. Même après ces dernières semaines, il ne pouvait pas être sûr, ces actions avaient été un peu étrange mais aussi juste, ce n'était pas pour autant quelque chose qu'il avait souvent ressenti.

Cependant il pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait fait la cour façon phénix à Dahlia, lui achetant des choses qu'elle aimait, il avait plus participé que de coutumes durant les combats contre ses frères, durant le sexe il avait été différent aussi, plus joueur peut être, et plus possessif, en dehors du sexe aussi. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de possessif, mais là ça avait été un peu plus que de coutume quand même.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire pour nous yoi ?" Marco demanda après un moment d'analyse "Je veux dire d'après ce que je sais quand des oiseaux se font la cour c'est pour se reproduire yoi, du coup ..."

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas vraiment comment poser sa question. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants, se protégeant juste, il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir des enfants, même avant de la rencontrer, et ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit ensuite. Elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet non plus, il ne savait pas si il en voulait ou non, mais il savait par contre qu'il ne voulait pas avoir un enfant juste parce que son phénix en avait envie.

"Non. Pour les phénix c'est pour plus que se reproduire, ils n'ont qu'un seul compagnon durant leur existence, la cour du mâle se finit en ce qui serait un mariage pour nous, une sorte de lien se forme entre le couple, et une plume de leur plumage respectif change pour correspondre à celui de leur compagnon." Dahlia expliqua vite, et ne le voyant pas réagir elle continua, anxieuse. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à cause de ça, mais elle ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait être différent, il ne voudrait surement pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, pas sans lui en vouloir et se sentir forcé par sa partie phénix en tout cas..."Fumseck ne sait pas comment ça sera différent avec des humains, mais il conseille d'éviter de voler ensemble pour limiter le phénix en toi et le besoin de créer le lien. Il suppose que avec du temps ça pourrait disparaître." elle lui dit en repensant aux informations télépathique qu'il lui avait donné quand elle allait voir Marco

Marco analysa les informations rapidement, l'année, presque deux, depuis qu'il était devenu le second de Barbe Blanche et le trois depuis qu'il était le commandant de la première division servant énormément. Il enregistra ensuite le fait que Dahlia ne semblait pas vouloir passer sa vie avec lui, avant de se rappeler exactement la vie de SA compagne avant de le rencontrer lui et l'équipage, et là il dut renfermer de la colère et de la rage une fois de plus par rapport au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à ceux qui avait fait du mal à la femme qu'il aimait, à regretter chèrement leurs actions. Il se rappela ensuite à quel point elle parlait vite quand elle était anxieuse, ce qui le fit comprendre qu'elle avait peur de le perdre.

Une fois qu'il eut fini son raisonnement, il la plaqua contre le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle, rencontrant calmement son regard émeraude avec le sien bleu.

"Et si je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi à mes côtés yoi ?" Marco demanda doucement, il était terrifié de montrer son coeur de cette manière, mais il lui faisait confiance, il l'aimait et il savait que c'était réciproque, il ne voyait pas avec qui d'autre il pourrait passer le reste de ses jours. Il avait pas prévu d'y penser aussi tôt, encore moins de le dire, mais il jouait avec les cartes qu'on lui donnait et là il devait montrer son jeu.

Il examina ses yeux, la phrase les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, était particulièrement vrai pour elle, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était laissée vivre avec eux, il arrivait toujours à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait quand il examinait les yeux verts émeraudes de la femme qu'il aimait. Aujourd'hui encore c'était vrai, il y avait du doute, de la peur, mais aussi de l'amour et de la confiance, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de désir de vivre ça, de vivre avec lui.

"Je te l'ai dit je suis avec toi pour aussi longtemps que tu me veux." Dahlia dit doucement, examinant ses yeux bleus de la même manière qu'il faisait lui, il était moins lisible c'était vrai, mais elle réussissait quand même à comprendre un peu de ce qu'il ressentait grâce à eux, et elle ne voyait pas du regret ou du dégoût.

"Le restant de nos jours devraient convenir alors yoi, pour un début en tout cas." Marco conclut avec un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser, il sentit de suite une différence, une intensité qui n'existait pas auparavant. Ainsi qu'un sentiment d'être complet et totalement à l'aise... "Qu'est ce que Fumseck a conseillé une fois qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour compléter le lien yoi ?"

"Il a dit qu'il faudrait mieux se tenir à l'écart des autres hommes, parce que tu allais être encore plus possessif que d'habitude." Dahlia répondit

"Je crois que c'est pas une mauvaise idée, et que je commence à être plus possessif maintenant que tu as accepté yoi." Marco reconnut avant de changer le sujet, ou plutôt de revenir sur la question principale "Que dirais tu d'un petit voyage ? J'avais prévu de t'en parler dans quelques temps, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait partir quelques temps tout les deux pour que je puisse te montrer les quatre Blues et quelques îles sympa de Grand Line. Afin que tu voie un peu mieux le monde dans lequel tu es yoi."

Dahlia le regarda totalement surprise, elle aurait du s'y attendre, Marco était très prévenant avec elle et affectueux, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il se rappellerait d'une de leur premières discussion où elle avait dit que si elle avait survécu sa guerre et qu'elle était resté dans son monde, elle aurait voulu faire un tour du monde.

"Tu avais pensé à ça ?" elle demanda un peu choquée

"Oui, j'en avais parlé à Pops pour savoir si ce serait possible de partir quelque temps yoi, je voulais te faire la surprise quand tout serait prêt, mais du coup là ça me semble être l'occasion non yoi ?" Marco demanda en souriant légèrement, pour toute réponse, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa, il se laissa très volontiers faire et rendit avec joie le baiser.

* * *

"Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? Vous êtes sûrs ?" Izo demanda pour la énième fois, quatre jours après la discussion par rapport au comportement de Marco et les amoureux partaient.

Ils ne seraient pas loin très longtemps, aux alentours de deux mois, mais leur famille était quand même nerveuse. Parce que oui les escargophones permettaient de rester en contact, mais c'était que dans l'Océan dans lequel on se trouvait. Par exemple quelqu'un du Nouveau Monde ne pouvait pas appeler le Paradise, et là les tourtereaux partaient pour les Blues. Le seul moyen de les contacter serait par Fumseck, et uniquement si il y avait urgence, ou du côté du couple par Patronus.

"Oui Izo, tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas." Dahlia répondit pour la énième fois également

"En plus je vois pas ce dont ils auront besoin, je suis sûr qu'ils vont rester nu tout du long." Thatch dit, son commentaire lui valut un bain de départ vu que Marco l'envoya par dessus bord

"Soyez prudent mes enfants, et revenez nous vite." Barbe Blanche dit une fois que le couple furent à bord du petit navire qui leur servirait de maison pour les deux prochains mois

Ils furent vite sur leur chemin, décidant de naviguer du côté du Nouveau Monde, et de voler quand ils seraient au dessus de Calm Belt, leur bateau avait des runes dessus, permettant ainsi à Dahlia de le réduire et lui rendre sa taille normale sans problème.

"Deux mois pour nous deux yoi." Marco dit en passant ses bras autour du bas du dos de sa compagne

"Aurais tu des projets ?" Dahlia demanda taquine, en passant ses propres bras derrière la nuque du premier commandant

"Laisse moi te montrer yoi." Marco dit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la porter dans leur chambre, il allait définitivement profiter de ces vacances.


	24. Chapter 24

**Petite information : cette histoire commence 4 ans après la mort de Roger, donc deux ans après la naissance de Ace.**

 **Barbe Blanche, capitaine, 54 ans.**

 **Marco, commandant de la 1 division, second de l'équipage, 24 ans**

 **Joz, commandant de la 3 division, chef charpentier, 29 ans**

 **Thatch, commandant de la 4 division, chef cuisinier, 24 ans**

 **Vista, commandant de la 5 division, négociateur, 22 ans**

 **Blamenco, commandant de la 6 division, inventeur en tout genre, 33 ans**

 **Rakuyo, commandant de la 7 division, cambusier, 19 ans**

 **Jordan, commandant de la 8 division, maître canonnier, 30 ans**

 **Bleinheim, commandant de la 9 division, timonier, 43 ans**

 **Jet, commandant de la 10 division, organisateur d'équipement, 31 ans**

 **Nigel, commandant de la 11 division, historien, bibliothécaire, 45 ans**

 **Bay, commandante de la 12 division, médecin en chef, 30 ans**

 **Danny, commandant de la 13 division, maître en explosif, 32 ans**

 **Evan, commandant de la 14 division, navigateur en chef, 35 ans**

 **Fossa, commandant de la 15 division, forgeron, 36 ans**

 **Izo, commandant de la 16 division, informateur, 20 ans.**

 **Dahlia, administratrice, 18 ans**

 **Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas le nom de tout les commandants, mais c'est que je pense qu'entre maintenant dans l'histoire, donc au début de l'ère de la piraterie, et l'histoire de One Piece, Ace et la guerre, il y aura eu du changement. Tout le monde ne mourra pas ne vous en faîtes pas, mais il y en aura quand même quelques uns. Après même chose, il y a 16 division, mais il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de pirate par division, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un seul navire. Ca changera plus tard.**

Dahlia était allongée sur le pont de leur navire et prenait le soleil. La journée était magnifique et elle comptait bien en profiter. Ils étaient dans South Blue, depuis leur départ du Moby Dick ils avaient fait du chemin, alternant entre voler et naviguer, le voyage était très agréable. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience en terme de vacance que ce soit avec les Durlsey ou à Poudlard, le mieux qu'elle ait eu au final avait été l'année à la recherche des horcruxes ce qui était plutôt pathétique en réalité.

Voir le monde, voyager au gré des vagues et du vent sans obligation c'était absolument génial. Ils devaient juste être à l'île des hommes poissons trois mois après leur départ. Ils étaient partis depuis trois semaines déjà et l'équipage lui manquait un peu aussi, elle s'était habituée dangereusement vite à avoir des gens près d'elle, des gens en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle avait été tellement sûre qu'elle pourrait les garder à distance, qu'elle pourrait repartir sans problème elle avait déjà du depuis un moment que le raisonnement avait été idiot, mais là c'était plus réel.

Heureusement Marco était là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait seule, elle était néanmoins inquiète, si Marco avait été très présent et tactile depuis le début de leur voyage, ainsi qu'horriblement possessif mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment pour être honnête, ces derniers jours il avait été ailleurs, distrait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par justement l'homme qui les hantait. Il était là avec une assiette de nourriture, elle avait été un peu surprise de ses capacités de cuisinier mais en bien, ils avaient même cuisiner ensemble quelques fois. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa les deux assiettes qu'il portait avant de l'embrasser.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, profitant du soleil et de la vie, quoique si Dahlia aimait regarder la mer, Marco préférait visiblement la vue de sa compagne en maillot de bain, il était heureux de la voir aussi détendue, le tatouage cachant le plus gros des cicatrices avait aidé mais elle était loin d'être à l'aise dans ce genre de circonstances. Il était donc heureux de voir qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler devant lui, ça avait pris du temps mais ça valait le coup. Et puis honnêtement il n'était pas vraiment déçu par le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre en maillot de bain devant leurs frères, l'équipage contenait un peu trop d'hommes pervers à son goût. Il allait l'aider à surmonter ça bien sûr mais en attendant il allait certainement en profiter.

"On approche de mon île de naissance yoi." il finit par dire au bout d'un moment de silence confortable, elle ne lui avait rien demandé et ça avait été agréable, il avait apprécié qu'elle lui laisse son espace et qu'elle le laisse venir à elle à son rythme. Elle ne le faisait pas toujours, tout comme il ne le faisait pas toujours dans l'autre sens, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il y avait des moments où l'autre avait besoin de réfléchir seul.

"Tu veux y aller ?" demanda Dahlia de manière neutre, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de son enfance, parlant surtout du temps depuis que Pops l'avait trouvé et recruté, des aventures avec Winter et tout ça, le reste était un peu passé à la trappe. Elle avait senti que c'était un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder, et comme elle n'avait envie d'aborder sa propre enfance, elle n'avait pas poussé. A présent elle comprenait mieux son attitude des derniers jours, il avait du se poser la question et il lui en parlait à présent soit parce qu'il avait fait un choix, soit parce qu'il hésitait et voulait son opinion. Les deux étaient plausibles.

"Oui, pas longtemps mais le temps de la revoir et de faire un trait définitif sur mon passé yoi." il dit simplement "J'ai quitté l'île il y a longtemps, j'avais 7 ans yoi, mon père biologique est mort quelques mois après ma naissance, une tempête alors qu'il était en mer. Ma ... mère s'est remariée quand j'avais 5 ans yoi, je l'aimais pas et c'était parfaitement réciproque, il me voulait pas dans la maison et ma mère ne me défendait pas yoi, du coup j'étais le plus souvent dans les rues, et sur le port. Et puis un jour j'en ai eu assez de cette vie, j'ai fait mon sac et je suis monté clandestinement à bord d'un navire yoi, j'ai eu de la chance de pas me faire prendre quand j'y repense. J'ai fait ça plusieurs fois, je restais quelques temps sur une île, j'apprenais un truc ou deux par rapport aux rues yoi et je repartais. Jusqu'au jour où Pops et Winter m'ont trouvé et m'ont fait devenir un des leurs, plusieurs années après quand même yoi, j'ai réussi à me débrouiller seul un moment, mais c'était quand même mieux avec une vrai famille yoi."

"Quelques heures et on repart alors." elle répondit calmement, elle n'allait pas lui montrer de la pitié, premièrement elle doutait que ce soit ce qu'il voulait, mais en plus même si sa vie avait été dure, il avait fait la paix avec son passé, elle n'allait pas poser des questions qui pourraient le blesser. Elle était déjà heureuse qu'il lui ait dit autant, qu'il lui fasse confiance pour partager une part de son histoire pas vraiment connue. Elle était plutôt impressionnée par son courage, ou sa stupidité il fallait voir, de partir ainsi de chez lui, de tout ce qu'il connaissait comme ça. Elle y avait pensé plusieurs fois aux Dursley, c'était facile à faire après tout, penser, faire des projets, mais elle n'avait pas pu agir, manque de moyen, peur de ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Même une fois qu'elle avait l'argent, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était restée parce qu'il y avait les menaces sorcières et tout ça, elle avait pensé à partir bien sûr, mais pour quoi faire ? Elle avait eu des gens qui tenaient à elle, non des gens qu'elle pensait qui tenaient à elle, ça avait été un mensonge. Elle était restée, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de partir, rien pour continuer et aucun projet. Fumseck lui avait offert une nouvelle chance et Barbe Blanche, et les autres bien sûr, un nouveau départ. C'était le cas pour presque tout le monde à bord de toute façon, un nouveau départ.

Elle était curieuse bien sûr par rapport à l'île d'origine de Marco, mais au final ça ne comptait plus vraiment, la maison de Marco était le Moby Dick, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son passé pour le connaître.

"Ça ne te dérange pas yoi ?" Marco voulut s'assurer, inquiet

"Qu'on s'y arrête ou qu'on ne s'y arrête pas longtemps ?" Dahlia questionna de suite, comprenant vers où il allait dans sa pensée et voulant lui donner une réponse satisfaisante, elle réfléchit quelques instants le temps de décider pleinement de ce qu'elle allait dire. "C'est ton passé, ton histoire, c'est à toi de choisir à quel point tu veux y accorder de l'importance. Tu es avec moi maintenant et pour longtemps j'espère, mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ton passé pour ça, je te connais toi et c'est assez pour moi, bien sur je ne refuserai jamais des informations supplémentaires. Mais je peux comprendre ton désir de ne pas t'attarder ici, et comme je ne pourrais pas te montrer mon passé, autre qu'en photo en tout cas, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te juger là dessus."

Marco ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'embrasser, ils continuèrent ensuite de manger et elle lui raconta une des blagues de Fred et George ainsi que les énormes résultats lors du 'règne d'Ombrage'. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle essayait de le distraire, mais il acceptait volontiers et avec gratitude la tentative. Finalement ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île, habillés comme des civils ils descendirent du navire, pas la peine d'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'ils étaient de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils en avaient pas honte, loin de là même, mais ils n'avaient pas envie d'avoir les marines après eux. Ils étaient capables, mais selon le nombre ça ne serait pas suffisant. Ils devaient être prudents, en plus ils avaient l'avantage que presque personne ne les reconnaissait, pour Dahlia ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, elle était nouvelle dans la piraterie, mais Marco ça faisait un moment et il était le second de Barbe Blanche quand même. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les gens.

Si Marco adopta une attitude détendue, similaire à celle qu'il avait eu lors des autres villes, lui montrant les coins à voir sur l'île, il était tendu, elle le sentait. Ils achetèrent des provisions, quelques souvenirs pour eux et l'équipage, et s'apprêtaient à repartir pour le navire quand une voix arrêta Marco, et par conséquence Dahlia vu qu'il avait son bras autour de sa taille.

"Marco, c'est bien toi ?" demanda une femme, la cinquantaine passée, les cheveux bruns mais c'était les yeux qui étaient saisissant, ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de Marco. Dahlia n'avait pas besoin de sentir la prise serrée de son compagnon pour savoir qui exactement était cette femme : sa mère.

"Mère." Marco finit par dire, un hochement de tête crispé en simple réponse.

"C'est bien toi, oh mon chéri." la femme se mit à pleurer en s'avançant pour visiblement prendre Marco dans ses bras, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsque le pirate fit un pas en arrière "Marco ? J'étais vraiment inquiète quand tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mais tu es de retour, tu es de retour à la maison non ?"

"Non, je ne suis ici que de passage pour faire une croix sur mon passé yoi. Je suis Marco le Phénix, premier commandant de Barbe Blanche, c'est mon père, l'équipage est ma famille, je suis un pirate yoi. Tu as perdu tout droit de montrer de l'inquiétude et de l'affection pour moi, le jour où tu l'as laissé me frapper en détournant le regard yoi. On a plus rien à se dire, au revoir yoi." il dit froidement avant de lui tourner le dos et partir, la laissant derrière choquée par l'attitude de son fils.

Dahlia le suivit sans reproche ou remarque sympathique, elle était simplement là. Elle le laissa partir ranger les affaires pendant qu'elle levait l'ancre, ils n'avaient visiblement plus rien à faire ici du coup elle s'occupa du départ et mit le cap vers une île des environs, Marco l'ajusterait quand il aura décidé vers où ils iraient ensuite. Il faisait en sorte de lui laisser la surprise généralement, voulant lui montrer les plus beaux endroits sans la prévenir trop de ce qui l'attendait. Une fois fait elle s'assit et ouvrit un livre pour se distraire un moment.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Marco la rejoignit peu après sur le pont, il ajusta le cap sans un mot avant de venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, faisant en sorte que sa tête soit sur les genoux de sa compagne, Dahlia ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps à lui passer une main dans les cheveux dans un geste qui le détendait, comme elle l'avait appris depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à officiellement sortir ensemble.

"Tu crois que l'équipage arrive à s'en sortir sans nous pour leur rappeler les provisions à acheter, et en quelle quantité ?" elle demanda après un moment tranquille

"J'ai laissé des instructions très claires dans mes papiers yoi." dit Marco en adoptant un air innocent

"Papiers qu'ils ne vérifient jamais, je le sais je travaille avec eux pour ce genre de chose." Dahlia rappela avec un autre sourire

"Quelques jours de sobriété ne feront de mal à personne j'en suis sûr, et ils sont capables de se débrouiller, tu verras, quand on rentrera tout sera normal yoi." il expliqua confiant, appréciant le sujet

"On verra bien. J'ai le droit à un indice pour la prochaine île ?" Dahlia questionna

"Juste que ce ne sera pas dans South Blue yoi." dit simplement Marco

"Tu comptes faire les quatre Blues ?" elle demanda surprise

"Pas en entier, mais une ou deux îles dans chaque oui yoi. Finissant par East Blue et Loguetown bien sûr, on ne peut pas ne pas aller là bas yoi." il dit avec un sourire nostalgique, le reste de la soirée il lui raconta ses rencontres avec Roger et son équipage et les exploits que le roi avait fait.

C'était tranquille, agréable et familier, de vraies vacances et ils n'allaient pas laisser quiconque leur gâcher ça, pas même la génitrice de Marco.

* * *

Du côté du Moby Dick, les choses étaient moins positives que ce que Marco imaginait, bien moins positives, chaque commandant avait plus ou moins sa fonction bien sûr, Ethan était le navigateur par exemple, Thatch le cuisinier, Bay la docteur principale, c'était comme ça. Néanmoins ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point Marco était nécessaire jusqu'au moment où il partit en vacance, avec l'autre personne capable de faire le plus gros de son travail. Ils n'avaient par exemple pas la moindre idée d'où allait pour les provisions, ou encore de quelle quantité d'alcool il fallait pour qu'ils en aient assez. Ils en achetaient soit trop soit pas assez. C'était un véritable cauchemar, Marco et Dahlia étaient interdits de repartir en vacances, c'était beaucoup trop le bazar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Coucou, désolée pour l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre, après celui là les choses vont un peu s'accélérer au niveau du temps, je ferai probablement des sauts de périodes dans un même chapitre, enfin vous verrez bien. Pas trop vu que suite au vote qui a été fait, il va y avoir un retour dans le monde sorcier. Hâte de l'écrire je l'admets même si ça va être dans quelques chapitres. Merci de me lire, encore, de suivre cette histoire, de la mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Un spécial merci à** luna park **pour être celle qui a posté la 120e review. Bonne lecture.**

luna park : **Oui, totalement à la ramasse, je montrerai à quel point brièvement dans le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Petite information : cette histoire commence 4 ans après la mort de Roger, donc deux ans après la naissance de Ace.**

 **Barbe Blanche, capitaine, 54 ans.**

 **Marco, commandant de la 1 division, second de l'équipage, 24 ans**

 **Joz, commandant de la 3 division, chef charpentier, 29 ans**

 **Thatch, commandant de la 4 division, chef cuisinier, 24 ans**

 **Vista, commandant de la 5 division, négociateur, 22 ans**

 **Blamenco, commandant de la 6 division, inventeur en tout genre, 33 ans**

 **Rakuyo, commandant de la 7 division, cambusier, 19 ans**

 **Jordan, commandant de la 8 division, maître canonnier, 30 ans**

 **Bleinheim, commandant de la 9 division, timonier, 43 ans**

 **Jet, commandant de la 10 division, organisateur d'équipement, 31 ans**

 **Nigel, commandant de la 11 division, historien, bibliothécaire, 45 ans**

 **Bay, commandante de la 12 division, médecin en chef, 30 ans**

 **Danny, commandant de la 13 division, maître en explosif, 32 ans**

 **Evan, commandant de la 14 division, navigateur en chef, 35 ans**

 **Fossa, commandant de la 15 division, forgeron, 36 ans**

 **Izo, commandant de la 16 division, informateur, 20 ans.**

 **Dahlia, administratrice, 18 ans**

 **Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas le nom de tout les commandants, mais c'est que je pense qu'entre maintenant dans l'histoire, donc au début de l'ère de la piraterie, et l'histoire de One Piece, Ace et la guerre, il y aura eu du changement. Tout le monde ne mourra pas ne vous en faîtes pas, mais il y en aura quand même quelques uns. Après même chose, il y a 16 division, mais il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de pirate par division, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'un seul navire. Ça changera plus tard.**

Appuyée contre le torse de son petit ami, Dahlia observait la plateforme d'exécution de Loguetown, leur voyage touchait presque à sa fin à présent, ils seraient de retour sur Grand Line dès le lendemain, ou plutôt ils seraient sur Calm Belt dès le lendemain, voyager via Paradise serait trop long pour eux deux, du coup ils n'allaient pas faire de pause jusqu'à l'archipel Sabaody. C'était le plus court vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voler sur une aussi longue distance en continue.

"C'est donc là qu'il est mort. La marine en a vraiment fait un spectacle non ?" commenta Dahlia

"Oui, ça c'est retourné contre eux à la fin yoi. Roger les a bien eu, Pops a bien rit en entendant ce qu'il avait fait, on était triste aussi yoi, Roger était quelqu'un de bien. Ses actions ont causé pas mal de problèmes, pour le gouvernement bien sûr mais aussi pour nous yoi. On a été pas mal attaqué par des idiots en masse à l'époque yoi." expliqua Marco

"C'était il y a six ans c'est ça ?" questionna Dahlia

"Oui, difficile à croire que ça fait autant de temps yoi, Grand Line a commencé à changé depuis mais personne n'a encore trouvé le trésor yoi." il sourit

"Et après ça la marine a cherché son enfant." soupira Dahlia en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas les gens qui voulaient s'en prendre aux enfants comme ça, pour elle c'était impensable et tout simplement horrible, surtout pour une chose aussi idiote que qui était leur père ? Encore plus quand le père était mort, elle en avait toujours voulu à Rogue pour ça, James Potter était mort et il ne l'avait pas élevé pour autant il l'avait toujours haï juste pour ça.

"Oui. Ils sont crétins yoi." confirma Marco "Ils n'aiment pas quand des criminels ont une famille yoi."

Le couple avait commencé à marcher, pour retourner à l'endroit où il y avait leur navire, une marche tranquille, ils n'étaient pas pressés après tout, et c'était agréable de pouvoir marcher ici, incognito, personne ne suspectait Marco d'être le phénix, le second de Barbe Blanche, alors qu'il s'était contenté de fermer sa chemise cachant son tatouage. De son côté Dahlia avait simplement décidé de porter des gants. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter d'être reconnu, à part pour son tatouage, elle n'avait pas d'avis de recherche pour le moment en tout cas, Marco en revanche risquait plus mais les marines du coin ne semblaient pas penser possible qu'il soit vraiment là, dans East Blue.

"C'est quelque chose que tu veux yoi ?" demanda Marco son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne

"Quoi donc ? Être exécutée ?" demanda Dahlia en haussant un sourcil, se tournant un peu vers lui et levant la tête pour mieux le voir

"Non, je ne le laisserai pas se produire yoi, non que je ne sois pas convaincu que tu es pleinement capable de te débrouiller seule pour te défendre. Je parlais des enfants, c'est quelque chose que tu voudrais yoi ?" il demanda avec un sourire, oui il était certain que si la marine tentait un jour de coincer la sorcière elle leur ferait vivre un véritable enfer, il fronça en revanche les sourcils en la sentant se tendre contre lui.

"En grandissant je voulais des enfants, je voulais une famille, je savais par contre que je ne voudrais pas d'enfant tant que la guerre avait lieu, je ne voulais pas condamner un enfant à la vie que j'avais mené. C'était quelque chose que je savais très bien, et un point sur lequel je refusais catégoriquement de revenir, mais une vie après la guerre, oui je voulais un enfant. Je ne savais pas que ce ne serait pas possible, Bay quand elle m'a soigné, elle a fait des examens, j'ai été trop gravement blessée. Bay, elle m'a dit que même dans le cas improbable ou j'arrivais à tomber enceinte, il n'y avait presque aucune chance que j'arrive à terme et même là que le bébé naisse en bonne santé ou que je survive l'accouchement. Je suis désolée, j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants Marco, je peux comprendre si tu..." elle dit sans le regarder en s'éloignant de lui, la surprise le lui avait permis mais Marco ne resta pas surpris très longtemps et ce fut à son tour d'être étonnée, il la ramena contre lui, de face cette fois, ses mains se plaçant par habitude sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qui la serrait contre lui avec tendresse et amour.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je t'aime Dahlia yoi, toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu un enfant, je t'en aurai donné un si c'était ce que tu voulais, je l'aurai aimé aussi, mais ça n'était pas quelque chose que je souhaitais particulièrement. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis désolé c'était que je n'ai pas su pour te soutenir, que tu aies du affronter ça seule yoi." il dit en la serrant fort

* * *

"Tu le regrettes yoi ?" il demanda deux jours après leur départ de Loguetown, ils étaient allongés sur le lit se reposant après leur réveil, le temps libre allait certainement lui manquer une fois de retour sur le Moby Dick, il doutait de pouvoir rester au lit jusqu'à dix heures uniquement pour passer du temps au lit avec sa compagne

"Ce qu'on vient de faire ? Pas le moins du monde." soupira Dahlia en se lovant un peu plus contre lui, sa main sur la poitrine du blond caressant doucement le tatouage

"J'espère bien que tu regrettes pas yoi, non je parlais..." il dit avant de s'arrêter

"De quoi tu parlais ?" demanda Dahlia en se relevant un peu, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant autour de son visage tandis qu'elle observait curieusement le blond

"Qu'on ne puisse pas avoir un enfant yoi." céda Marco en étant confronté aux yeux émeraudes de la femme qu'il aimait, il regretta ses mots au moment où il les prononça

Dahlia ne perdit en effet pas de temps à changer de position, se levant du lit nue, attrapant au passage une chemise à lui qu'elle enfila ainsi qu'une culotte pour sortir de la chambre.

"Je savais que ça te dérangeait." elle souffla en partant, se retenant de claquer la porte

"Dahlia non yoi. Merde." il jura en se levant pour partir à sa suite, ne prenant la peine que d'enfiler son pantalon "Attends. Dahlia je t'en prie, laisse moi m'expliquer yoi." il demanda en la rattrapant dans la cuisine

"Qu'est ce qu'i expliquer ? Je te dis que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, tu me dis que tu es d'accord avec cette idée et deux jours après tu remets le sujet sur le tapis. Tu voulais des enfants, admets le enfin." demanda Dahlia

"Non, c'est pas ça, je te jure que c'est pas ça yoi. Laisse moi m'expliquer." il demanda "S'il te plait yoi."

"Vas y." elle accepta, la bouche serrée

"Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais voulu d'un enfant, en grandissant tout ce que je voulais c'était trouver des gens qui pouvait m'accepter et m'aimer yoi. J'ai trouvé ça avec Oyaji et les autres, je n'ai jamais voulu plus, et puis tu es arrivée. Au début je voulais une aventure avec toi, mais tu m'a intéressé tellement et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et quand je te l'ai dit yoi, on est resté ensemble, et maintenant ça yoi. Je n'ai jamais voulu un enfant, mais toi oui, la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai envisagé c'était toi. J'aurai du t'en parler avec toi plus tôt yoi, mais je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je voulais pas raviver cette blessure.

Dahlia, je sais que tu n'as pas eu une belle vie yoi, tu as une vie compliquée, difficile et cruelle yoi, et je sais que c'est le cas de la plupart des membres de l'équipage mais, tu es ma compagne. Ils sont mes frères et je fais en sorte de les aider le plus possible yoi, comme tu le fais, mais avec toi c'est plus personnel pour te l'ai dit non, j'aime quand tes yeux scintillent de bonheur, quand le vert est bien visible et qu'il est gai, qu'ils brillent comme des émeraudes. Pour arriver à ça yoi, je serai prêt à presque n'importe quoi. Je veux que tu aies tout ce que tu pourrais désirer. Une part de moi est probablement liée au phénix yoi, comme cette part où je te faisais des cadeaux pour te plaire, mais je sais que c'est aussi qui je suis yoi." dit Marco en la regardant dans les yeux, les voyant se remplir de larmes

"Oh Marco." dit Dahlia en se jetant au cou du commandant "Je t'aime aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit ainsi mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses tout ça pour moi mon cœur. Je n'ai pas une belle vie, je le sais, mais je suis qui je suis grâce à toutes ces expériences, bien sûr il y en a que je regrette mais au final tout cela m'a conduit ici, alors je ne pourrais pas vraiment le regretter. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, avec nos nakamas, Oyaji et toi. J'ai voulu avoir des enfants c'est vrai, mais j'ai ma famille aujourd'hui, avec l'équipage et franchement la moitié se comporte comme des enfants. Je te veux heureux aussi mon amour, je n'ai aucun désir que tu fasses quelque chose uniquement pour me faire plaisir, surtout pas quand ça concerne un enfant."

* * *

Il leur fallut une semaine supplémentaire après leur dispute, qui se finit très bien, pour atteindre l'archipel Sabaody.

"Un parc d'attraction." souffla Dahlia impressionnée

"On pourra y aller si tu veux yoi." proposa Marco

"Tu es sûr que c'est prudent, aussi proche de Marine Ford ?" elle demanda inquiète "Et Pops nous attends."

"Il nous attends à l'île des hommes poissons yoi, je me demande ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il change le lieu de rendez vous. Et on aura du temps dans tous les cas, il faut trois jours pour recouvrir le navire, même pour les meilleurs, c'est un travail méticuleux et important. Nos vies en dépendent après tout yoi." dit Marco

"A qui tu vas demander ? Tu connais quelqu'un ici pour faire le travail ?" questionna Dahlia en descendant du navire avec lui

"Oui, Rayleigh, il est devenu un revêteur yoi." il répondit

"Le second de Roger ?" s'exclama surprise la jeune femme

"Oui, il est sympa tu verras, même pour un pirate qui a été notre adversaire yoi." dit Marco avec un sourire, "On va aller au bar de Shakky, ce sera notre meilleure piste pour le trouver." il dit en lui passant un bras autour de la taille et en la guidant via l'Archipel "Je te ferai visiter une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé yoi."

"D'accord, peut être qu'on trouvera d'autres souvenirs." elle proposa

"Tu n'en as pas assez ? Je suis presque sûr qu'il y en a un pour chaque membre de l'équipage yoi." il ne put retenir son exclamation

"C'est notre famille et on ne sait pas quand on va repartir en vacances." pointa Dahlia

Quatre jours plus tard, après une rencontre avec Rayleigh qui rendit Marco jaloux, le couple rentra finalement à la maison, le Moby Dick ayant même choisi de les attendre sur le chemin de l'île des hommes poissons. Le couple apprit par la même occasion quand est ce qu'ils repartiraient en vacances : JAMAIS.


End file.
